For my bittersweet Valentine
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Ein Valentinstagsgeschenk der besonderen Art... - Hartes 'R' (oder besser gesagt 'M' ), pur Smut mit ein bisschen mehr Geschichte (hilfe die Plotbunnies sind überall), Slash, Threesome, Non-Con und ein wenig kinky...
1. Geschenk

Ok Leute, wie schon in der Summary steht:

**Rating:** ein hartes 'R', purer Smut mit ein bisschen Geschichte und vor allem Slash (schwuhul ;) ), Non-Con und Threesome! Wem es nicht gefällt braucht also nicht weiter zu lesen...

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine kleine Geschichte und hinterlasst mir ein nettes Review, ich wäre euch sehr dankbar! Was ich vielleicht auch noch sagen sollte ist, dassdiese Geschichtesehr... offen ist, vor allem was dieSprache die dermaßen... offen ist, vor allem was die Sprache angeht, aber ich fände es nicht so toll, wenn sie sich anders anhören würde... Bei dieser Geschichte ist der Ausdruck wohl am glaubwürdigsten!

Für die Leute, die meine bisherigen Geschichten gelesen haben...; nicht erschrecken, es ist nur irgendwie über mich gekommen... so als 'Valentinsgeschenk'... und ich denke nicht, dass das auf meine anderen Stories übergreift...

Für die Leute die mich persönlich kennen; an eurer Stelle würde ich nicht weiterlesen, sonst denkt ihr sonst was von mir...

Ich hoffe mir ist meine klitzekleine Überraschung, welche man nicht sofort erkennen sollte, gelungen... mal schauen...

Also dann mal viel Spass und vergisst das Review nicht...

* * *

For my bittersweet Valentine

„Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter..."

„Das hättest du wohl gern... gefesselt und hilflos mir ausgeliefert, aber heute schenke ich dir etwas anderes..." das Flüstern war heiser und verriet die unterdrückte Erregung, „...du wirst es lieben... und zwar die ganze Nacht..."

„Wenn du so weiter machst, brauchst du mir nichts mehr zu schenken, sondern kannst mich gleich hier auf der Stelle ficken..." er wusste wie seine Worte den anderen in Erregung versetzten.

„Oh nein nicht heute..." eine Zunge fuhr über die äußere Ohrwindung, „Heute bekommst etwas ganz besonderes, etwas reines... und wir dürfen alles damit machen und es verderben..." ein gemeines Grinsen schlich über seine Lippen.

„Sag mir endlich was es ist... ich will es endlich wissen... bitte..." er hoffte, dass seine Worte nicht zu verlangend waren.

„Gleich, mein Herz... hab ein wenig Geduld..."

„Ich bin nicht gerade dafür bekannt geduldig zu sein, dass weißt du..." das Knurren unterstrich diese Aussagen und wenn seine Augen nicht verbunden wäre, würde er versuchen etwas aus den Augen seines Führers zu lesen. Doch so konnte er nur aus dem Ton seines Begleiters hören, dass es wohl ein sehr anregendes Geschenk war und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass seine Stimme und seine Worte, ihn schon furchtbar heiß machten. Er spürte es in seinem Nacken, auf seinem Rücken und vor allem zwischen seinen Beinen.

Die Stille, die nur durch ihre Schritte gestört wurde, verriet ihm, dass es wohl ein ziemlich verlassener Korridor war und die feuchte Kälte, die sich an seinen Knochen labte, ließ ihn auf die Kerker schließen. Die flatternde Nervosität und Aufregung versetze seinen Körper in völliges Chaos, seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag waren jetzt schon schnell, seine Hände waren feucht und sein Magen fühlte sich wie ein großer Vogel an, der verzweifelt versuchte wegzufliegen.

„Es wird dir gefallen, ich verspreche es... wir sind gleich da..." er spürte kurz die Hände, die vielversprechend und aufreizend über seinen Arsch glitten und reinkniffen. Diese Nacht würde er wohl nie wieder vergessen...

Er lief mit einer Augenbinde voran und wusste das sein Begleiter direkt hinter ihm ging und ihn immer leicht anstupste, wenn er zu langsam wurde oder die Richtung ändern musste. Die Aufregung stiegt mit jedem Schritt ins Unermessliche und er genoss es, schon die Gedanken daran was gleich passieren würde, ließen ihn hart werden.

„Wir sind da mein Herz, streck deine Hände aus... da ist eine Tür..." der Befehlston hinter ihm, ließ ihn vor Leidenschaft frösteln. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hände aus und tatsächlich, er spürte eine Holztür, die so typisch für dieses alte Gebäude waren. Zitternd vor Aufregung suchten seine kalten Finger nach dem Griff und schoben dann die Tür leicht quietschend in den darauffolgenden Raum. Sofort schlug ihm angenehme Hitze entgegen und das leichte Knistern des Kamins berührte seine Ohren, aber irgendetwas war hier anders. Die Häarchen an seinem Nacken, die widerstrebend in die Höhe schossen, verrieten ihm, dass in diesem Raum etwas war, was eindeutig nicht hier her gehörte.

Seine rechter Arm hob sich an, um seine Augen endlich aus der Dunkelheit zu befreien, um endlich zu sehen was sein Entführer für ihn geplant hatte, doch damit hatte er die Rechnung nicht mit ihm gemacht. Ein reißender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Schulter, als sein Arm auf den Rücken gedreht wurde und mit den Worten „So nicht, so verdirbst du ja die ganze Überraschung" wurde auch sein anderer Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gedreht. Zischend zog er Luft zwischen seine Zähne ein, es war ein Zeichen für sein Leiden, wie auch für sein Wohlgefallen. Diese bittersüße Qual ließ ihn leicht erbeben und das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen wuchs zu einem beständigen Verlangen, endlich gefickt zu werden, an.

„Ich weiß das du es willst... aber noch bekommst du es nicht, also halt still, sonst weißt du ja was passiert..." ein amüsiertes, aber sehr leises Lachen schwang in den Worten mit und heißer Schweiß brach über sein Rücken aus.

Er verhielt sich ruhig, er verweigerte sich sogar das laute Atmen, um seinen Partner seine Unterwürfigkeit zu zeigen, obwohl seine Lungen danach verlangten und hörte einige Schritte vor ihm etwas über Stoff gleiten. Ruckartig und immer wieder vernahm er das Geräusch, welches sich nach kurzer Zeit auch mit ächzen und knacken von Holz verband und nicht nur Neugier, sondern auch die Nervosität erregten ihn.

Seine beiden Handgelenke wurden nun von einer Hand gehalten, während die andere Hand über seine Robe kroch und langsam die ersten Knöpfe öffnete und als seine Robe offen war, wurde sie über seine Schultern gezogen und diente dann als Fessel für seine Hände. Wie die Götter ihn schufen stand er nun im Raum mit auf den Rücken gefesselten Armen. Das Ziehen und Reißen in seinen Oberarmen nahm an Intensität zu, als der Mann hinter ihm die Fesseln anzog und er biss seine Zähne zusammen, er durfte noch keine Schwäche zeigen, jetzt noch nicht.

„So mein Kleiner... jetzt kann es los gehen..."

Er schob ihn nach vorne, den Geräuschen von Stoff und Holz, die mit jedem Schritt lauter und heftiger wurden, weiter entgegen. Er spürte seinen Schwanz, der immer größer wurde, zwischen seinen Beinen wippen und er war sich sicher, dass derjenige hinter ihm auch schon steif war und freute sich schon auf den wohlbekannten Geschmack, wenn er ihn in den Mund nahm.

Nach ein paar kurzen Schritten, stießen seine Schienbeine an einen Widerstand und große Hände packten ihn von hinten an die Schultern, drückten ihn weiter nach vorne und mit Mühe und Not verlor er nicht das Gleichgewicht, sondern setze ein Knie auf die Kante. Es war ein Bett, es musste ein Bett sein, es war weich und warm und war ungefähr so hoch wie viele andere Betten auch.

Sein Peiniger legte nun eine seiner Hände auf seinen Arsch und rutschte mit seinen kurzen Fingernägeln sein Bein nach unten bis hin zu seinem Knie. Er spürte die leichten Striemen, die sie hinterließen, sie kribbelten von dem oberflächlichen Schmerz. Sein Knie wurde angehoben und damit er nicht nach vorne überfiel, hielt wohl die andere Hand seine Fesseln, er spürte wie seine Beine leicht gespreizt wurden und sein Knie auf die Matratze platziert wurde, nun hockte er breitbeinig und nach vorne gebeugt über dem Bett und er brauchte keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass sein Gesicht rot wurde. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas oder jemand anderes auf dem Bett und wahrscheinlich direkt unter ihm, er spürte die Bewegung und hörte sie nun auch wieder, sie war schnell und unkontrolliert und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fragte er sich, was sein Freund ihm wohl schenkte.

„Gott... ich liebe diese Aussicht... ich weiß genau warum du mir gehörst..." diese Worte ließen ihn noch röter werden und seinen Schwanz noch größer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Dein Geschenk liegt genau unter dir..."

Er beugte sich nach vorne und der Duft von frischem Schweiß, frischer Seife und frischer Bettwäsche umgarnte seine Nase und je weiter er mit seinem Oberkörper nach unten glitt, seine Arme von seinem Hintermann immer noch immer in die Höhe gehalten, um so mehr schlug ihm die Wärme eines Körpers entgegen.

Zuerst traf seine Nase auf das fremde Fleisch, es zuckte und es wand sich unter seiner Berührung und er merkte schnell, dass es wohl eine Knie war, welches sich so angenehm anfühlte. Nachdem sein Schinder hinter ihm ein paar Worte hat murmeln hören, hörte er auch das dumpfe Stöhnen seines Geschenks, hervorgerufen durch einen Knebel. Ob es Angst, Erregung oder Schmerz war, konnte er nicht sagen und es war ihm auch egal.

Er kroch weiter nach oben, erkundete die fremde Haut zuerst ein wenig schüchtern mit seiner Zunge, seinen Lippen und letztendlich auch mit seinen Zähnen, auf das immer aufreizende dumpfe Schreie von seinem Opfer folgte. Er musste sich weiter nach hinten lehnen, als er merkte wie seine Arme losgelassen wurden und somit sein Halt ganz fehlte, er wusste dadurch wurde noch mehr von ihm offenbart und schon spürte er die ersten Tropfen seinen harten Schaft runterkullern, denn er wusste ganz genau er wurde beobachtet.

Mit einem Bein zwischen den Beinen seines Geschenks kroch er weiter nach ob und seine Zunge erreichte das Zentrum des Verlangens und der so typisch geile Geruch von Sperma kroch ihm in die Nase.

„Los... worauf wartest du noch, nimm ihn in den Mund!"

Der unmissverständliche Befehl, der eine gewisse Leidenschaft nicht verstecken konnte, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

„Und was wenn ich nicht will?" es klang frech und rebellisch.

KLATSCH!

Brennender Schmerz zog sich von seinem Po durch seinen ganzen Körper und er biss sich vor Verlangen und Widerwillen auf die Unterlippe.

„Du weiß was dann passiert" weihte in die schneidende und doch weiche Stimme unnötig ein.

„Und was ist wenn ich das will?" war die unartige, aber nicht unüberlegte Antwort, schließlich kannte er seinen Hintermann zu gut.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn willst... ich sehe es, also leugne es nicht... nimm ihn endlich in den Mund!"

Ein weiterer Klatscher erinnerte ihn daran, in welcher Position er sich befand und er kam sein Verlangen nach, endlich das harte Glied seines Opfers in den Mund zu nehmen. Zaghaft tastete er sich mit deinem Mund nach vorne und schon spürte er die heiße und feuchte Spitze an seinen Lippen und obwohl es steif und prallgefüllt warüberhörte er den Unwillen seines Opfers nicht. Der Körper wand sich, wie unter großen Schmerzen, als er seine Zunge die Länge hoch und runter fuhr, den salzigen Geschmack von Schweiß und den seidigen Geschmack von Samen in sich auf nahm. Er saugte und knabberte vorsichtig an dem harten Fleisch und leckte begierig die ersten Tropfen auf, ließ den ganzen Schwanz in seinen Mund gleiten und saugte genüsslich immer heftiger. Der Fremde bewegte sich immer weniger, langsam schien er sich in seine Situation zu ergeben, von der es kein Entrinnen gibt, dass wusste er selbst nur zu gut, das Opfer fing an zu zittern, er versuchte die Empfindungen zu unterdrücken.

„Lass ihn leiden... er soll noch nicht kommen..." lautete die samtweiche Anweisung von links.

Das Zittern unter ihm wurde stärker und er ließ ganz langsam von ihm ab, leckte noch ein paar mal über die feuchte Spitze und wanderte weiter nach oben. Die Haut war süß und salzig zu gleich und das Zucken von verschiedenen Muskeln, welche versuchten gegen die Lust anzukämpfen, erregte ihn von neuem. Er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch aushalten konnte, er war geil, geil auf seinen Begleiter und geil auf sein Geschenk, welches sich so verbissen wehrte.

Seine Lippen erforschten die schmale Brust, er spürte das Herz, welches schon fast rekordverdächtig gegen den Brustkorb schlug, er spürte die Lungen, welche sich hoben und senkten um soviel Luft wie möglich in sich aufzunehmen und er spürte die schnelle Atmung, welche über seine Haare hinweg wehte und von stöhnen begleitet wurde. Er leckte spielerisch um die Brustwarzen, biss immer mal wieder in sie rein und genoss das Aufbäumen seines Gegenübers. So krochen seine Lippen quälend langsam über den Hals bis zu einem ledernes Halsband und dann bis zum Kiefer, verteilte zaghafte Küsse und vorsichtige Streicheleinheiten und ärgerte die Ohrläppchen mit seiner Zunge. Kümmerte sich nicht um die salzige Nässe, welche so schmackhaft nach Angst und Wut zugleich schmeckte.

„Gleich gehörst du mir..." flüsterte er erregt seinem Opfer zu, welches sich kurz versteifte, wieder erzitterte und mit neu gewonnener Kraft versuchte zu flüchten.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er den vertrauten Körper seines Geliebten, der hinter ihm kniete und wurde von ihm auch sogleich an seinen Fesseln hochgezogen, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und spürte wie der große Schwanz sich an seinem Rücken rieb.

„Willst du jetzt wissen wer es ist?" wurde ihm verführerisch ins Ohr gehaucht und er konnte nur nicken, zu mehr fühlte er sich nicht fähig. Heiße Finger schoben sich unter seine Augenbinde und wurden kurz darauf nach oben gezogen, trotz des warmen Lichtes im Raum, musste er öfters Zwinkern, um seine Augen an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen.

In voller Erwartung öffnete er dann seine Augen und keuchte vor Überraschung auf, Potter, Harry Potter, geknebelt, gefesselt und vor allem mit einem Steifen lag vor ihm. Seine Arme waren oben an das Bettgestell gefesselt und glitzernde Tränen hingen in seinen Wimpern und verliehen ihm einfach ein äußerst unschuldiges Aussehen. Doch das schwarze einfache Lederhalsband, welches sich eng um seinen Hals schlang, sah total fehl am Platz und deswegen sehr heiß aus, ließ ihn irgendwie obszön erscheinen.

Sein Körper erbebte, schrie nach ihm, nach der Unschuld, die ausgestreckt vor ihm lag, mit roten Gesicht, welches sich verschämt seitlich in die Kissen drehte. Sein schmaler Körper war übersäht mit Gänsehaut und frischem Schweiß und am liebsten hätte er ihn sofort genommen und so lange bis er nur noch schreien könnte.

„Sieht er nicht einfach verführerisch aus? Willst du ihn haben, Draco? Du weißt es ist mein Geschenk an dich..." bei den Worten drehte ich Draco um, so gut es ging und betrachtete das fiesgrinsende Gesicht von Blaise. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und das Grinsen von Blaise wurde noch fieser.

Die großen Hände, die immerzu seinen Rücken streichelten wanderten immer tiefer, doch Draco blickte unentwegt auf die Gestalt vor ihm, die errötet und beschämt den Blick nach unten gerichtet hatte. Die salzigen Spuren auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindores waren immer noch gut zu sehen und machten Draco noch mehr an, er wollte ihn haben, seine Jungfräulichkeit, obwohl er wusste das Harry keine Jungfrau mehr sein konnte. Noch nie verspürte er dieses Verlangen, schon den ganzen Tag dachte er immer nur an das eine, es war untypisch für ihn, vor allem in seiner momentanen Lebenslage.

Sein Körper wurde von Blaise wieder nach vorne gebogen, aber seine Augen fixierten immer noch das Gesicht von Harry, welches nun schon fast einen steinernen Ausdruck angenommen hatte und eine kleine vereinzelte Träne lief ihm über die gerötete Wange, verriet, dass er überall sein wollte nur nicht hier, verriet das er keine andere Wahl hatte. Draco legte seine Brust und sein Gesicht auf die Brust und den Hals von Harry und bemerkte schnell die pulsierende Erregung, die fast schon frech gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Vorwitzige Finger mit kalter glitschiger Substanz umkreisten seinen empfindlichen Eingang, er drückte seinen Körper weiter nach hinten, wollte sie endlich in sich spüren, wartete er nun schon den ganze Tag darauf, doch so schnell wurde ihm keine Gnade zu teil.

KLATSCH!

Wieder einmal traf eine Hand schmerzvoll seinen Arsch und ein zaghaftes Stöhnen entwich Dracos Lippen, sowohl wegen Schmerz als auch wegen Lust.

„Na na na, Draco, wo bleiben denn deine Manieren oder muss ich dich noch mal übers Knie legen?"

„Nein, nein... musst du nicht... schieb ihn endlich rein..." noch mal hob er seine Hüften sachte an, bat Blaise stumm um Erlösung.

KLATSCH! Diesmal war es seine andere Seite und als es geschah biss er Harry kurz, aber fest in die Schulterbeuge, so das Harry und nicht er stöhnte. Der Knebel, welcher aus einer Gryffindorkrawatte und so was wie einem kleinen Ball bestand, ließ aber kein lautes Geräusch zu, obwohl Draco es zu gerne gehört hätte.

„Bitte darum, sofort!" die Stimme war barsch und fordernd und ließ keine Widerrede zu. Draco zögerte noch einen Moment und als er ein weiteres Mal einen lauten Schlag auf seinem Arsch verspürte, war es um seinen Widerstand geschehen.

„Bitte, ja bitte... tu es..." bettelte Draco und wieder zierte ein fieses Grinsen Blaise Mundwinkel und sein Finger verschwand schleichend in das heißere Innere zwischen seinen Pobacken.

Draco drückte sein Gesicht direkt in die Halsbeuge seines Gegenübers, stöhnte schwach und küsste verlangend die bräunliche Haut. Er beugte sich seinem Opfer entgegen, stöhnte immer lauter als Blaise das Tempo erhöhte und wäre am liebsten jetzt schon gekommen, als er den zweiten Finger spürte. Seine Becken bewegte sich gegen die Finger, stieß ruhig nach hinten und wieder nach vorne, um sich an den Schwanz von Harry zu reiben.

„Oh...Draco, du bist eine kleine Schlampe..." raunte Blaise erregt, als er seinen dritten Finger in Dracos enges Loch schob und Draco, wusste er doch was das zu bedeuten hatte, drückte seine Hüften weiter nach oben.

„Uh... Harry... soll ich das… ahh… gleich auch bei dir machen? Es ist...aaaahhhh... fantastisch" brabbelte der Blonde an Harrys Ohr, doch er hörte es trotzdem und versteifte sich wieder ein bisschen, konnte aber ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr verhindern. Draco rieb sich immer stärker an Harry, keuchte und stöhnte ihm ins Ohr, biss und leckte die gerötete Haut, die sich unter ihm präsentierte. Blaise verschnellerte seine Bewegungen, stieß härter und fordernder in Draco hinein, ließ seine Finger zirkulieren um ihn angemessen zu weiten und kniete sich zuletzt hin und ließ seine Zunge über den heißen Eingang kreisen ohne mit den Stößen aufzuhören.

Draco bäumte sich kurz auf, als er die weiche, warme, feuchte und spitze Zunge spürte, die die gedehnte Haut umspielte.

„Oh ihr Götter.. fuck... scheiße, ist das... ahhh... geil... oh Harry, dass ist... uhhhh... der Wahnsinn... Am liebsten würde dich... jetzt... ficken..." mit den Worten rollte Draco mehrmals seinen heißen Schoß auf den von Harry und schrie sein Verlangen fast aus, bemerkte mit wachsenden Wohlwollen, dass auch Harry sich immer öfter sich ihm entgegenbog, seine Lust nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Mit einem lauten Schrei, der mehr an ein Tier, als an einen Menschen erinnerte, bog Draco seinen Körper in die Höhe und explodiere auf Harrys Brust. Er sah wie Harrys Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen wurden und dem Schauspiel zusah, zusah wie Draco laut stöhnend sein Sperma auf seinen Bauch verteilte.

KLATSCH! Der Schmerz ließ Draco leicht zusammen zucken, er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, wusste aber mit einem Mal, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu kommen, Draco, du weißt du bist meiner Gnade ausgeliefert, also solltest du tun, was ich dir sage... sei froh das ich so nett zu dir bin..."

Ja das war er, er war mehr als froh hier zu sein und nicht bei anderen Todessern, seit sein Vater in Ungnade gefallen war, musste Draco für ihn bezahlen und war froh, dass es Blaise war, den er schon lange kannte. Nach einiger Zeit machte es ihm auch Spaß, konnte seinen Körper dank der Manipulationen nicht mehr von der Erregung fernhalten, aber es war nicht gut seinen Besitzer zu verärgern, dass wusste er auch. Blaise behandelte ihn eigentlich immer wie einen Geliebten, doch manchmal konnte er der Macht nicht widerstehen, die ihm in die Hände gelegt worden waren. Nach so langer Zeit konnte er sogar behaupten, dass er es fast genoss mit Blaise zu schlafen und ihm seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Er hatte sich nie gegen ihn gewehrt, er wusste es lag in seiner Hand ihn zu anderen zu schicken, die weitaus brutaler mit ihm umgehen würden. Er hat die Lektionen in Demut gelernt, in sich aufgenommen und musste sie nun leben, ob er wollte oder nicht, seine Malfoydasein war ein für alle mal vorbei. Er war ein anderer Mensch, wurde dazu gemacht und versuchte das beste daraus zu machen, auch wenn es so ein Leben bedeutete.

Er blieb still, darauf hoffend Blaise nicht zu sehr verärgert zu haben und senkte den Kopf als Zeichen seines Schuldgefühls. Noch einmal spürte er einen Schlag, etwas heftiger als die vorigen und der Schmerz vermischte sich Nervosität, wusste er doch nicht was jetzt folgen würde. Sein Blick rutschte wieder zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor unter ihm und sah Verwirrung und Mitleid in den aufgerissenen Augen, die ihn mit einem Mal auf andere Art und Weise betrachteten.

Eine andere Bewegung unter ihm lenkte seinen Blick auf den Bauch des Gryffindors, wo dunkle Finger in dem Samen kreisten und scheinbar noch mehr verteilten. Sie zogen sich wieder zurück und das Keuchen von Harry verriet ihm auch was die Finger wohl gerade taten. Ein unvermeidliches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, als er die Scham im Gesicht des jungen Manns vor ihm aufkommen sah. Er beobachtete ihn genau, seine verzerrtes Gesicht, welches nicht wusste, ob es genießen oder unterbinden sollte, sein zuckender Körper, der ihn schon längst verraten hatte, da sein Schwanz mehr als erregt in die Höhe ragte. Draco wusste nur zu genau, dass es nie lange dauerte bis die Gegenwehr fiel bei Blaise Bemühungen.

Er wurde wieder nach vorn gedrückt, mit dem starken Griff an seinem Nacken an den Hals von Harry gepresst, seine Zunge schnellte wie selbstverständlich nach vorne um das heiße Fleisch zu kosten. Das Stöhnen neben seinem Ohr, dass die Gegenwehr nun schon fast vollständig unten war und zog immer größere Kreise mit seiner Zunge über den Hals, so gut das ging mit einem Halsbandüber seine Schultern und der Kinnpartie.

Die Hände von Blaise an seinen Hüften positionierten ihn zwischen den zitternden Schenkeln.

„Los nimm ihn, zeig keine Gnade... ich werde auch keine zeigen..." raunte Blaise gefährlich leise an sein Ohr und Draco drückte sein Becken weiter nach vorne, wollte es ja auch.

Verlangend drückte er seinen Schwanz in die heiße Enge, spürte sein Sperma, welches immer noch auf den Bauch seines Opfers klebte, hörte den unterdrückten Schrei des Gryffindors und nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass die Enge zwar angenehm feucht, aber nicht wirklich gedehnt war. Es verschlug ihm den Atmen, er wollte vor Lust vergehen und schrie heiser auf, um wenigstens etwas von dem Gefühl los zu werden, welches drohte ihn zu ersticken. Er lag still, horchte auf den schnellen Herzschlag von Harry und seinem Wimmern, merkte wie heiße Tränen die Wangen runterliefen und auf sein Gesicht tropften. Draco wollte ihn daran gewöhnen lassen, wollte das Harry nicht nur aus Angst und Schmerzen schreien würde, sondern auch aus Lust. Das pochende Glied, welches anfänglich gegen sein Bauch drückte, war nur noch halb so steif und Draco wachte wie aus einem schlechten Traum auf, nur um schmerzlich zu realisieren, was er hier eigentlich tat. Was war bloß los mit ihm, was hatte Blaise mit ihm angestellt? Es muss ein Trank gewesen sein... oder er war einfach schon zu sehr mit den Nerven am Ende und drehte langsam durch...

Blaise beugte sich zu ihm runter, packte mit festem Griff in seine Haare und zog das Gesicht auf die Augenhöhe des Schwarzhaarigen unter ihm.

„Sieh es dir an, Draco..." zischte Blaise heiser an sein Ohr, „Ich will das du es dir genau ansiehst!"

Vereinzelte Tränen rannen über die schamrote Haut von Harry Potter und Draco beobachtete das verzweifelte Gesicht und es schenkte ihm nicht nur heiße erregende Schauer, sondern auch kneifende Schuldgefühle in seiner Brust und in seinem Magen. Er beobachtete die Hand von Blaise, die den Knebel entfernte und das stöhnende Wimmern wurde augenblicklich lauter.

„Los beweg dich Draco, ich weiß das du es willst, also tu es endlich..."

Also bewegte er sich, ganz sachte und mit kreisenden Stößen bewegte er sich gegen den anderen Körper, ließ sein Glied immer wieder rein und raus fahren und spürte die Spannungen die seinen und Harrys Körper unter Strom stellten. Er blickte die ganze Zeit in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, welches mit jedem Stoß noch rötlicher wurde und mit Blicken versuchte ihn anzuflehen es nicht zu machen, damit aufzuhören und obwohl der Gryffindor herzzerreißend aufschluchzte, spürte Draco wieder die pochende Härte an seinem Bauch.

Seine Haarschopf wurde los gelassen und ohne den Halt legte sich sein Körper wieder ganz auf Harry drauf, vergrub sein Gesicht wieder an der Halsbeuge, die an einigen Stellen Male von seinen Lippen und seinen Zähnen vorwies. Langsam und verlangend schob er seinen Schwanz immer wieder in den sich windenden Körper und konnte die immer wieder geflüsterten Worte vernehmen, die der Schwarzhaarige wie ein Mantra vor sich her betete, mehr für sich selbst als für Draco.

„Bittetumirnichtwehbittetumirnichtwehbittetumirnichtwehbittetumirnichtwehbitte..."

Draco presste schnell seine Lippen auf die Wispernden von Harry, wollte es nicht mehr hören, wollte in seiner Leidenschaft nicht mehr als nötig gestört werden und wollte Harry von dem Schmerz ablenken, wollte ihm wenigstens etwas Freude schenken, wenn er es so schon nicht konnte. Er zwang die gepressten Lippen mit seiner fordernden Zunge auseinander und verwickelte ihn mit in einen heißen Kampf, schmeckte die warme Hitze und erschauderte von neuem, als der Kuss sachte und schüchtern erwiderte wurde.

Doch plötzlich spürte er die heiße Erregung von Blaise an seinem Eingang, welche sich unaufhaltsam in ihn schob, ohne Feuchtigkeit und er konnte nicht anders, er stöhnte vor Schmerz laut in den Mund von Harry und biss ihm auf die Unterlippe. Lautes Stöhnen hinter ihm, welches er nur zu gut kannte, drang an seine Ohren und der Schwanz wurde langsam wieder rausgezogen, nur um ihn dann wieder hinein gleiten zu lassen. Mit jedem Stoß wurde auch Draco in Harry gedrückt. Der Schmerz schwand langsam dahin, dafür spürte er nur noch die Lust, die Lust Harry unter sich winden zu sehen und von Blaise gefickt zu werden.

„Entspann dich Harry... entspann dich... du bist so eng, so verdammt eng... oh ihr Götter... schließ deine Augen... ooooohhhhh... und konzentrier dich... uhh... Gott... konzentrier dich auf mich... jaahh... ich will das du kommst... ich weiß... hmmm... du willst es..." raunte Draco in Harrys Ohr, so leise wie möglich, damit Blaise nichts davon mitbekam und merkte wie der Schwarzhaarige seine Anweisungen folgte.

Und wieder fanden sich ihre Münder zu einem heißen Kuss. Draco versuchte sich noch tiefer in ihn zu drücken, wollte den magischen Punkt finden, die Prostata, sowie Blaise es gerade tat. Stromstöße durchzuckten seinen Körper, ließen ihn schneller und härter werden, er spürte den schmalen Körper unter sich, der sich wand und krümmte. Kurz bevor er sich keuchend und erbebend Harrys Ohr zuwand, erhaschte er einen Blick auf das immer noch rote Gesicht, seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, aber die Gesichtszüge waren in Schmerzen und Leidenschaft verzerrt.

„Das machst... du gut... oh Gott... jaaaaahhhhh... geht es besser?" war die Frage, welche er mit seiner Zunge fast wortwörtlich unterstrich.

„Stell dir vor... hmmm... wir wären jetzt allein... oh ja... nur wir beide... stell dir vor, wir würden woanders sein... nicht hier... nur wir... ahhhh... beide... allein..." die Stöße wurden immer heftiger und er bemühte sich erfolglos sein Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Draco spürte, dass sein Orgasmus nicht mehr weit war und er schämte sich dafür, trotzdem wünschte er es sich. Das steife Glied von Harry wippte bei jedem Stoß gegen seinen Bauch und ein stöhnendes Keuchen brandete in seinen Nacken und verriet ihm, dass auch der schmächtige junge Mann unter ihm, nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Auch wenn Harry sich zwang keinen körperlichen Spaß an der Sache zu haben, so hatte er ihn trotzdem, Draco war noch nicht hinter dieses Geheimnis gekommen, denn auch er merkte dies von Anfang an. Er akzeptierte die Tatsache, war dieses Leben doch bestimmt besser, als es ohne wäre, doch heute war es trotzdem anders, er war anders und er fragte sich, ob es ehemaligen Gryffindor auch so erging.

„Nicht hier und ganz allein..." er konnte nicht mehr, seine gefesselten Arme wurden mit einem Mal nach hinten gezogen, als Blaise sich in ihnen verkrampfte, laut aufschrie und sich hart und heiß in ihn ergoss.

Ein lauter Schrei rutschte über seine Lippen, als er kam und schnell vereinte er sich noch mal mit den bittersüßen Mund seines Gegenübers, stöhnte und keuchte in die feuchte Hitze, spielte mit der Zunge und stieß immer noch in den hilflosen Körper. Er spürte die Spannungen, die den Körper unter ihm schüttelten, ihn krampfen ließen und kurz bewunderte er Harry dafür, dass er so ruhig bleiben konnte, obwohl er gerade zwischen ihren Oberkörpern kam und seinen Samen verteilte.

Draco zitterte noch immer, den Orgasmus immer noch genießend, schaute er Harry gebannt in die Augen, als ob er etwas darin finden wollen würde und es nicht tat.

„Hat es dir gefallen, Draco?" fragte Blaise samtweich und ohne seine Augen von Harrys Augen zu nehmen, nickte er nur abwesend, konnte nicht mehr erwidern.

Diesen Tag würde er wirklich nicht mehr so leicht vergessen, behutsam wurde er von dem Bett gezogen, von seinem Umhang befreit und mit auffordernden Schubsern in Richtung Tür dirigiert, immer noch leicht apathisch.

Als letztes sah er Harry Potter, welcher mit einem flehenden, tränenreichen Blick wie zuvor auf dem Bett lag und die Angst vor den nächsten Tagen in seinem Gesicht sprach Bände und er konnte ihm nur ein zaghaftes Lächeln schenken, welches nicht wirklich funktionieren wollte. Ob er ihn jemals wiedersehen würde?

* * *

TBC? 


	2. Ob er ihn jemals wieder sehen würde?

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder... und ich habe ein zweites Kapitel geschrieben... eigentlich war das erste mehr, als One-shot gedacht, aber da ich es eigentlich auch sehr schade fand und es viele nicht so enden lassen wollten, habe ich noch einmal gründlich darüber nachgedacht... und jetzt ist hier ein zweites Kapitel... der Rest ist schon irgendwie geplant...

Da ich aber noch an 2-4 anderen Stories arbeite und die streckenweise einfach schon vorher da waren, werde ich hier nicht so oft updaten können... ausserdem ist es für mich wirklich schwierig so zu schreiben wie ich es hier tue...

Wenn ich merke, dass euch die Geschichte nicht gefällt oder sie euch zuwider ist, dann werde ich mir überlegen müssen, ob ich diese Geschichte weiter führe, denn es ist wirklich schwierig für mich das zu schreiben... also sagt es mir am besten, ich bin für konstruktive Kritik immer offen...

**Warnungen**: Ähm... Tja... immer noch ein hartes 'R' bzw. 'M' (da muss ich mich erstmal dran gewöhnen) Smut, diesmal mit ein bisschen mehr Hintergrund, ein wenig DT... ähm ja... ich glaube das wars! Achja... die Ausdrucksweise ist so geblieben wie im letzten Kapitel auch... also... ähm... naja... ihr werdet sehen...

**Beta**: Hab ich keine... ich will es meiner Beta nicht antun, weil sie sowas nicht gerne liest... also wenn ihr viele Fehler findet, dann tuts mir leid... und wenn ihr es so gar nicht ertragen könnt, könnt ihr ja Beta für die Geschichte werden...

Danke an die vielen Reviewer! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass euch das alles so nahe geht! Ich hoffe ihr mögt auch dieses Kapitelund hinterlasst mir ein Review, die Antworten gibt es zum Schluss...

Euer Lara-Luchsi!

Achja... ich habe einfach das restliche Stück geschrieben und mir danach nicht mehr so großartig durchgelesen, weil ich dann wahrscheinlich alles noch mal neu geschrieben hätte... dh. da können besonders viele Fehler sein...

* * *

Ob er ihn jemals wieder sehen würde?

Draco fragte sich das nun schon den ganzen Tag. Lag Harry Potter wohl immer noch in diesem Zimmer? War er allein oder war Blaise bei ihm? Hatte er Schmerzen?

Er musste hart schlucken, wenn ja, dann lag es an ihm. Er hatte ihm wehgetan, er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen und es war ihm egal gewesen. Was war schlimmer? Das er ihm Schmerzen bereitet hatte oder das er es sogar irgendwie genossen hatte? Er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen und fühlte sich miserabel. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er alles darum gegeben, Harry Potter so leiden zu sehen, so gebrochen, so beschämt. Doch jetzt? Nicht mal den Hass auf Potter konnte er in den letzten Monaten für sich bewahren, er hatte sich wirklich mehr verändert, als er dachte. Lag es daran, dass er und Potter nun in der gleichen Situation steckten? Sklaven von Todessern. Allerdings wollte er ihm nie auf diese Art und Weise verletzen. Er wollte über ihn stehen, ihn auslachen, ihn besiegen, wollte ihn nie... Draco konnte diese Worte nicht mal denken.

Wenn Potter nun auch Sklave war, war der Krieg dann vorbei? Hatte der dunkle Lord nun gewonnen? Er hasste seine Unwissenheit, aber Blaise wollte, konnte oder durfte ihm nichts erzählen. Er hätte gern gewusst, wie wohl die Anderen auf sein plötzliches Verschwinden nach den Osterferien reagiert hatten oder wussten es damals schon einige? Die meisten glaubten wohl, dass er nun Todesser war und es nicht mehr für nötig hielt in die Schule zu gehen und insgeheim wünschte sich Draco das auch. Alles war besser, als das Leben was er jetzt führte.

Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal so für ihn enden würde. Sklave. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf vor Unglauben. Dabei hatte er wirklich noch Glück, er war hier in einem großen Anwesen und war Blaise unterstellt. Er war fast immer gut zu ihm gewesen und behandelte ihn nie mehr als nötig, als seinen Sklaven und Draco schenkte ihm dafür seinen Körper. Wahrscheinlich wäre er sowieso irgendwann aufdringlich geworden, nicht umsonst lebte er in Blaise Zimmer und durfte es nur selten verlassen. Besser so, als wenn er es sich irgendwann mit Gewalt genommen hätte und er hatte das Recht dazu. Draco fragte sich immer wieder, ob er das auch gemacht hätte, wenn es andersrum gewesen wäre. Hätte er es sich irgendwann geholt, wenn Blaise sich ihm verweigert hätte? Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, kannte die Abgründe seiner Seele nicht und wollte sie eigentlich auch nie kennen lernen. Mittlerweile machte es ihm sogar Spaß, nicht immer, aber Blaise behandelte ihn wirklich gut und achtete die meiste Zeit darauf, dass es ihm Vergnügen bereitete.

Aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob dieser Wille wirklich immer freiwillig war. Das gestrige Spiel hatte ihn stutzig gemacht. Er wusste, er wollte es nicht, aber seine Lust übermannte ihn und leitete seine Instinkte, aber war das wirklich freiwillig? Sogar Harry Potter hatte seinen Spaß, dass war doch nicht normal oder? Irgendetwas wurde ihm verabreicht oder Blaise verzauberte ihn irgendwie, aber der Imperio konnte es nicht sein, dass hätte er gemerkt. Hatte sich Draco dann wirklich freiwillig verschenkt? War das Mittel denn so gut und er hatte es die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt? Oder war sein Körper und sein Geist schon zu sehr an dieses Mittel gewohnt, dass es ihn nicht mehr so gut unter Kontrolle hatte? Noch mal fragte er sich, ob es denn nicht gut für ihn war unter so einem Bann zu stehen, wäre es anders würde er doch mehr leiden oder?

Hier lag er nun und dachte über sich, seine Vergangenheit und Harry Potter nach. Was war wohl passiert? Er brannte vor Neugier. Wollte er mal wieder den Helden spielen und ist dank seiner Dummheit gefangen genommen worden oder lag die Zaubererwelt nun in Schutt und Asche? Aber wieso war er dann ausgerechnet hier bei Blaise? Warum nicht bei anderen Todessern? Hatte Blaise eine Belohnung verdient und wenn ja, wofür?

Blaise verschwand so gut wie jeden Tag, immer zur gleichen Zeit und blieb für Stunden weg. Er sagte zwar nie wo er war und was er dann dort gemacht hatte, aber Draco konnte es sich gut vorstellen. Manchmal war er verletzt oder roch nach Rauch oder war einfach nur noch geschafft und müde. Aber jedes Mal ging er duschen, ob er dreckig war oder nicht. Meistens musste Draco ihn begleiten, ihm beim waschen helfen oder beim entspannen. Selten endete dies ohne Sex.

Blaise war wirklich ein Fall für sich, Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass er so versaut war und dabei waren sie jahrelang Freunde. Doch wenn jemand soviel Macht über jemand anderen hatte, kamen wohl die dunkelsten Gelüste ans Tageslicht und Draco konnte nicht bestreiten, dass manchen Sachen auch ihn schon mal durch den Kopf gespukt waren.

Das Bett, auf welchem er lag, war das Herzstück des großen komfortablen Zimmers, es war groß und gemütlich, ganz anders, als man es von einem Slytherin und einem Todesser denken würde. Die großen Fenster zeigten immer Sommer und Sonnenschein, wie gerne würde Draco mal wieder den echten Himmel sehen, den Wind schmecken und das Gras hören. Er sehnte sich nach Freiheit. Doch er musste hier tagein, tagaus leben.

In dem Raum gab es nur das Bett, einen großen Kamin und einen großen Schrank mit Klamotten. Neben dem Bett war nicht nur die Tür zu dem Badezimmer, sondern auch einen kleine Nachtkommode, allerdings ohne großartigen Inhalt. Gleitcreme und Spielzeug, die Draco ohne Befehl nicht berühren konnte, diese ganze Kommode war ein großes Tabu und Draco hatte keine Ahnung was da noch alles drin war. Nicht selten hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass da eventuell sein Zauberstab oder der Schlüssel zu seinem Halsband drin waren. Es quälte ihn, verhöhnte ihn, dass dort vielleicht die Schlüssel für seine Freiheit lagen. So nah und doch so fern.

Er hörte Schritte, die sich dem Zimmer näherten und richtete sich im Bett auf, um seinen Meister, Freund oder was auch immer, zu empfangen. Blaise betrat langsam das Zimmer und sah müde und abgekämpft aus, lächelte aber leicht, als er Draco sah.

„Na, mein Herz, freust du dich, dass ich wieder zurück bin?"

Er tat das was von ihm erwartet wurde und nickte. Blaise war zumindest besser, als die langweilige Umgebung dieses Zimmers.

Der große Dunkelhaarige ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, mit dem Rücken zu Draco und seufzte leicht, als er sich die Schuhe auszog. Er war mit einem typischen Todesserumhang bekleidet und seine schwarzen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und ließen den Blick auf seinen wohlgeformten und gebräunten Nacken frei. Unwillkürlich musste Draco erschaudern, allerdings dachte er an Potter und wie er irgendwo in diesem Haus wohl noch im Bett lag und verängstigt versuchte seine Schmerzen zu ertragen. Schmerzen, die er ihm zugefügt hatte. Er sah wieder die großen grünen Augen, die ihn baten, die ihn förmlich anbettelten, ihm nicht weh zu tun und doch hatte er es getan.

„Blaise... Was macht Potter hier?" fragte er vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste, ob er das wirklich fragen durfte.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm, stützte sich mit seinem linken Arm auf dem Bett ab, schaute ihm über die Schulter in die Augen und lächelte leicht.

„Komm her."

Draco kam näher und Blaise drückte seine warmen Lippen auf die seinen, knabberte mit seinen scharfen Zähnen an seiner Unterlippe und schob seine Zunge sanft, aber fordernd in Dracos Mund. Er war wie immer zaghaft und verführerisch, aber Draco konnte und wollte seine Augen nie schließen, er wollte wenigstens etwas für sich bewahren. Wenn er die Augen schloss, wollte er sich wohl fühlen, wollte darin versinken, wollte nie wieder loslassen, aber Blaise war einfach nicht der Richtige. Er stand unter Zwang, dass war alles. Ob Blaise das wohl wusste und es akzeptierte oder war es ihm egal? Vielleicht wusste er einfach nicht, wie wichtig es Draco wohl war.

Blaise drehte sich wieder nach vorne und nestelte an seinem Umhang.

„Hilf mir" sein Ton war bittend, aber wenn er wirklich bitten würde, hätte er dann nicht bitte gesagt?

Draco umschlang seine breiten Schultern mit seinen Armen und lehnte sich nach vorne, um genau zu sehen, was seine Finger taten und schon bald hatte er es geschafft und streifte den schweren Stoff von den Schultern. Langsam stand Blaise auf, drehte sich zu ihm um, nahm ihn bei dem Halsband und zog ihn sachte mit ins Badezimmer.

„Zeit zum baden" sagte Blaise geschafft und irgendwie traurig.

Das Badezimmer war wie das Schlafzimmer und wahrscheinlich auch wie der Rest des Anwesens, groß und luxuriös. Der spiegelnde Marmor strahlte bei den vielen Kerzen, die von Blaise mit einer kurzen Bewegung entfacht wurden und bot ein elegantes Bild. Es war ein großes Becken in den Boden eingelassen, in welches ein paar Stufen führten und die hölzerne Bänke darin, luden zum Platz nehmen ein. Mit einem weiteren Wink von Blaise Hand, floss aus den großen Ausgüssen an den Wänden, dampfendes Wasser in das Becken und füllten es in kurzer Zeit fast bis zum Rand.

In der Zeit zog sich zuerst Blaise schnell seine Robe aus und half dann Draco mit seiner, zugegeben sehr schlichten, dunkelgrünen Robe. Langsam stiegen sie gemeinsam in die flüssige Hitze und setzten sich auf die linken Holzbänke, entspannten in schulterhohem Wasser.

Stille und Dampf legten sich über die beiden schwitzenden Männerkörper, die augenscheinlich in trauter Zweisamkeit zusammen saßen und genossen. In Wahrheit war Draco ein wenig angespannt, irgendwie war es anders, als sonst. Aber wenn man ihn fragen würde was, könnte er es nicht beantworten, es war eine gewisse Spannung, die die Atmosphäre störte.

Doch er wusste was zu tun war und griff nach einer kleinen Flasche, die auf einem kleinen Sideboard am Beckenrand stand, quetschte sich etwas von dem Inhalt auf die Hand und begann Blaise einzuseifen. Zuerst strich er es über die Schulter, welche ihm sein ehemaliger Mitschüler nun ab- und erwartend hinhielt und dann über den muskulösen und verspannten Oberkörper. Blaise dankte es ihm mit lautem Schnurren und Seufzen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an Dracos Brust, damit er auch noch die kleinsten Stellen erreichen konnte.

„Du hast wirklich begabte Hände" der zweideutige Unterton entging Draco nicht, aber er reagierte nicht darauf.

Seine Hände massierten und kneteten die Brustmuskulatur von Blaise, der genießerisch die Augen schloss, sich aufbäumte und somit in die Berührungen lehnte. Die Haut unter seinen Händen erschauderte, als er langsam mit den Fingerkuppen das Brustbein nachfuhr und um den ovalen Bauchnabel Kreise zog. Der Körper bog sich ihm entgegen und wand sich vor Lust, als er leicht über die Lendenknochen strich und Blaise zog Dracos rechte Hand zu seinem steifen Schwanz, der nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Erleichtert und erregt zog der Dunkelhaarige die Luft zwischen den zusammen gebissenen Zähnen ein und Dracos Hand pumpte erst langsam und dann immer kräftiger das Glied, welches schon steinhart war.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum abwarten, dass ich dich endlich ficke oder? Du bist wirklich unersättlich..." knurrte Blaise erregt.

Draco erschauderte. Ja, er war erregt, er wollte gefickt werden, er wollte auf allen vieren vor ihm knien und ihn anbetteln und doch war sich ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so sicher, wie die Monate davor.

Mit einem Mal drehte sich Blaise zu ihm, wand sich aus seinem Griff, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und Draco erkannte schnell, dass seinem Gegenüber die Hand nicht mehr reichte. Ein schwindelerregender Schauer legte sich über seinen Körper und seinen Geist, es war um ihn geschehen. Die hellen Augen gafften ihn elektrisierend entgegen und verrieten, was nun passieren würde und er wollte nichts mehr als das.

Der heiße Körper drückte sich an ihm, er spürte den zuckenden Schwanz an seiner Bauchdecke und er griff wieder schnell nach unten, um ihn erneut fest mit seinen Händen zu umschließen. Blaise lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, hielt sich aber an Draco Nacken fest und schob ihm immer wieder sein Schritt entgegen, fickte regelrecht seine Hände. Währendessen beugte sich Draco ein wenig runter und verwöhnte mit seinen Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen Blaise Brust, hinterließ rote Flecken auf der dunklen Haut, die vor Erregung bebte. Er lutschte verlangend an den Brustwarzen und schmeckte das warme, seifenhaltige Wasser. Er spürte seinen eigenen Schwanz, der schon längst steif unter dem Körper von Blaise begraben war und immer wieder von den rollenden Hintern gerieben wurde.

Eine seiner Hände löste sich von dem harten Glied und rutschte weiter runter, umfasste die prallgefüllten Hoden und spielte mit ihnen. Blaise keuchte und stöhnte lauter und Draco bemerkte, dass sich der Körper vor ihm nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sich nun gegen die Hände bewegen wollte oder lieber still hielt, um die Hand an seinen Eiern zu genießen. Letztendlich bewegte sich Blaise nach oben und nach unten und schaute Draco heiß und auffordernd ins Gesicht.

Draco wusste ganz genau was das bedeutete und erneut fragte eine kleine Stimme in seinem aufgewühlten und vernebelten Bewusstsein, ob er wirklich dabei Lust empfinden würde. Doch er schob sie unter seine Lustgefühle und wollte sich damit nicht mehr auseinander setzen.

Blaise bemerkte wohl seine anfängliche Unentschlossenheit, kniff ihm vorsichtig in den Nacken und schaute bittend und verlangend in seine Augen. Ein erneutes Erbeben seiner Nerven wusch die kleine Stimme ganz aus seinen Gedanken und auch sein harter Schwanz, der sich immer wieder an dem Arsch von Blaise rieb, verlangte Erlösung. Leidenschaftlich küsste Draco Blaise noch mal hart auf den Mund, leckte über die köstlichen Lippen und kämpfte mit der Zunge. Langsam trennte er sich nach diesem atemberaubenden Kuss, legte seine Hände auf den kalten Boden hinter ihm und stemmte sich nach oben, ohne Blaise aus den Augen zu lassen. Das Leuchten in den hellen Augen verriet Blaise Vorfreude und er stellte sich mit den Knien auf die Bank, so das sein ganzer Oberkörper aus dem Wasser ragte, um Draco besser beobachten zu können.

Draco atmete innerlich noch einmal durch, heute war es besonders schwer für ihn, obwohl er wirklich Lust verspürte, wollte lieber alleine sein, um besser nach zu denken. Mit einem Schwanz im Arsch war das so gut wie unmöglich.

Er spreizte seine Bein leicht, so das Blaise einen guten Blick auf seinen Schritt hatte, lehnte eine Hand auf den Boden und stütze sich ab. Seine andere Hand legte sich auf seine hartes Glied und strich verlangend darüber, ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stöhnte laut auf. Er schloss die Augen, einerseits, weil er es sehr genoss, andererseits, weil er hoffte dadurch morgen besser in den Spiegel gucken zu können. Warum dachte er jetzt an so was? Es machte ihm doch Spaß, oder?

Bevor er weiter denken konnte, hörte er wie Blaise leicht stöhnte und ihn an den Knien fasste und seine Beine weiter spreizte. Er spürte wie leichte Schamesröte in seinen Kopf schoss, so wie immer, wenn er so vor Blaise lag. Machte aber weiter mit seinen Berührungen, konnte sich selbst nicht mehr stoppen, zu groß war sein Verlangen. Seine Finger glitten weiter runter, an seinen Hoden vorbei und stießen leicht gegen seinen puckernden Eingang und drückten immer wieder dagegen. Sein stöhnen wurde lauter, als er spürte wie Blaise es erregte, wie er keuchte, wie er zitterte.

„Los schieb sie endlich rein, darauf wartest du doch schon die ganze zeit, nicht wahr?" zischte Blaise erregt und über Draco zog ein wellenartiges Verlangen nach mehr.

Er schob erst einen Finger rein, vorsichtig, darauf bedacht sich weder selbst zu verletzen oder weh tu tun. Danach folgte ein Zweiter mit dem er sich noch mehr dehnte, sein Schwanz zuckte vor Erregung und er zog die Luft zwischen seinen gepressten Zähnen ein. Er war so geil, er brauchte schnell eine Erlösung, er brauchte Blaise Schwanz tief in sich.

Blaise konnte den Anblick wohl nicht mehr ertragen, denn er lehnte seinen Oberkörper nach vorne und leckte verlangend über die angetrocknete Haut.

„Du bist eine Hure, nicht wahr Draco?" nuschelte Blaise an Dracos Brust erregt und leckte über den Nippel.

Draco konnte nur nicken, wollte nichts sagen, wollte sich weiter in das Gefühl des Verlangens und der Lust ergeben, die diese Worte in ihm auslösten und stöhnte wieder ein wenig lauter. Plötzlich spürte er einen heißen Schmerz an seiner Brustwarze, Blaise hatte rein gebissen.

„Los sag es!" forderte ihn auf und biss noch mal leicht in das Fleisch direkt neben der Brustwarze, „Ich weiß das du es auch willst."

Das Letzte war samtweich und schnurrend, wickelten Dracos, sowieso schon benebelten Geist um den kleinen Finger.

„Ich bin eine Hure" er sagte es leise, aber trotzdem voller Leidenschaft.

Er steckte sich den dritten Finger in seine Öffnung und erschauderte, wegen des neuen Gefühls so ausgefüllt zu sein und erbebte noch mehr, als er an Blaise hartes Glied dachte, welches sich tief und schnell in ihn rammte.

Er spürte an seiner Brust, dass Blaise Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen und hob sein Becken an, um endlich von seinem Gegenüber mehr zu fühlen, als nur die Lippen, die seine flache Brust hoch und runter wanderten. Doch Blaise hatte wohl etwas anderes vor, denn er entzog sich der Berührung und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Sag es noch mal" befahl der Dunkelhaarige.

Draco öffnete wieder seine Augen und schaute in das lustverhangene und doch fordernde Gesicht über ihn.

„Los! Sag es! Ich will es hören. Du weißt ganz genau was ich hören will, also warum sagst du es denn nicht einfach?"

Blaise hatte recht, er wollte es, auch zu diesem hohen Preis. Er wollte Sex, er wollte gefickt, dominiert werden und trotzdem wusste er nicht warum. War nicht immer er derjenige, der dominierte? Hatte er sich wirklich so in seine Situation ergeben? Hatte er sich so verändert?

Eine Woge aus tiefen Verlangen überspülte erneut seinen Körper und nun war er mehr als willig, allein der Anblick von der fast trockenen Haut über den sehnigen Muskeln und dem dunklen Haar, welches sich um den Nabel kringelte, ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Ich bin eine Hure, eine kleine dreckige Hure und ich brauche dich und deinen Schwanz... bitte steck ihn rein, ich brauch ihn so sehr... bitte..."

Draco konnte kaum fassen was er gesagt hatte, obwohl ihm diese Worte nicht mehr so schwer fallen sollten, schließlich hatte er sie schon so oft gesagt. Trotzdem regten sie ihn immer mehr an, er fühlte wie seine Härte noch ein wenig steifer wurde und das vorfreudige Kribbeln im Bauch sich explosionsartig im restlichen Körper verteilte.

„Oh Merlin, du brauchst es so sehr?" Blaise war wirklich irgendwie überrascht.

Er konnte nur noch unschuldig nicken und ihn flehentlich ansehen, sein Körper würde verbrennen, wenn er es nicht gleich besorgt bekommen würde. Er entzog seine Finger mit einem leichten Seufzer aus der Enge und nutzte sie, um sich weiter nach hinten zum robben, damit Blaise ein wenig mehr Platz hatte. Der stieg auch prompt mit den Beinen aus dem Wasser und kniete sich zwischen Dracos immer noch geöffnete Beine, die hellen Augen waren wie gebannt auf ihn gerichtet.

Draco konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er wohl gerade aussehen musste. Sein Gesicht mit einem tiefrotem Schimmer verziert, seine Haare nass und doch ein wenig verstrubbelt, sein Blick bittend von unten nach oben gerichtet und seine Beine und sein restlicher Körper bebend vor Lust.

Der dunkelhaarige Ex-Slytherin regte sich nicht und schien in Gedanken oder Vorstellung versunken zu sein, also rutschte Draco wieder nach vorne und beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und saugte die komplette steife Länge auf. Blaise erzitterte und stöhnte laut auf, als er die warme Mundhöhle spürte und Dracos Magen machte einen Salto, wegen den vielen Empfindungen, die auf ihn einschlugen.

Schon spürte er die großen Hände, die sich in seine Haare und Kopfhaut gruben und seine Bewegungen kontrollierten. Er umfasste den Hintern und knetete leicht die Rundungen und zog das Becken immer etwas ran, um Blaise zu zeigen, dass er es auch wollte.

„Draco, du bist wirklich scharf... Ich liebe es, wenn ich deinen Mund ficke..." stöhnte Blaise etwas abgehackt.

Wiedereinmal zuckte sein Schwanz vor Erregung, also verstärkte er seine Bemühungen, vielleicht wurde er so bald endlich erlöst. Er ließ seine Zunge kreisen und spürte sofort wie Blaise sich verlangsamte und es laut stöhnend genoss, also saugte er noch stärker und umschloss das Glied stärker mit seinen Lippen und seinem Mund.

„Tiefer... ich will das du ihn... ganz in den Mund nimmst... uhh... Merlin! Du bist verdammt gut..."

Er nahm ihn, wie geheißen, tiefer in den Mund, bis er die Spitze an seiner Kehle spürte und kaum noch atmen konnte. Dann zog er die harte Erregung langsam wieder raus, nur um sie dann wieder tief einzusaugen.

„Du hast es wirklich gebraucht... du bist unersättlich, ich liebe das... Gleich werde ich dich nehmen bis du nur noch schreien kannst... oh Merlin... gut, jaahh... Bis du nur noch meinen Namen schreien kannst... saug stärker..."

Draco musste stöhnen, konnte aber nicht, da der große Schwanz schon wieder tief in seinem Mund rutschte. Allerdings nahm er gierig die ersten Lusttropfen, die aus der Spitze quollen, in sich auf und wünschte sich endlich, dass Blaise ihn richtig flach legen würde und nicht nur davon sprach, wie er es immer gerne tat. Seine rechte Hand strich noch mal über den Po von Blaise und kroch weiter nach vorne, um die Lendenknochen sachte zu streicheln, was Blaise entzückt zucken ließ. Dann umfasste er die Basis von dem aufrechtstehenden Glied, welches er ausgiebig lutschte und verwöhnte und fuhr mit der geballten Hand, die Bewegungen seines Mundes nach.

„Oh Götter... fuck... ist das geil! Ich kann... gleich nicht mehr... _fuck_..."

Draco spürte wie Blaise gesammter Körper sich vor Erregung schüttelte und war enttäuscht, dass er wohl doch nicht mehr genommen wurde, aber Blaise löste sich schnell von ihm und setzte sich zitternd und gerötet auf seine Fersen.

„Oh... Draco, du wirst von Tag zu Tag besser..." schnurrte Blaise und schnellte nach vorn, küsste die geschwollenen Lippen von dem Blonden und zog ihn verlangend zu sich.

„Dreh dich um... ich will dir endlich geben, wo nach du verlangst..." flüsterte er heiß an den dunkelroten Lippen von Draco.

Nach einem kurzen heftigen Kuss, drehte sich Draco leicht zitternd um und kroch auf allen Vieren von Blaise weg, um seinem Geliebten ein wenig platz zu machen. Seine Haut, seine Venen, seine ganzen Gedärme warteten angespannt auf die ersehnten Berührungen und als er die großen Hände auf seinen Hüften spürte, bäumte er sich ihnen entgegen. Die Finger spreizten ein wenig seinen Arsch und gaben den Blick auf seinen rosigen Eingang frei. Er hörte wie Blaise erregt nach Luft schnappte und leicht mit den Fingerspitzen das empfindliche Fleisch um das Loch anstupste.

Draco stöhnte laut auf, genau das war es, was er wollte. Die zarten Hände betasteten vorsichtig und sacht den Muskelring, Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus, wollte mehr spüren, wollte alles spüren, wollte fühlen.

„Nicht so schnell... mein kleiner Drache..." beruhigte ihn Blaise, strich mit beiden Daumen sanft über seinen Hintern, lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste seine Schulterblätter.

Die warme und feuchte Zunge tanzte spielerisch über sein Rückgrat und die zärtlichen Finger strichen weiterhin über seinen vor Geilheit zuckenden Eingang. Große Hitze griff von dem muskulösen Männerkörper hinter ihm, auf seinen Körper und seinen Geist über und prickelnde Gänsehaut legte sich über seine Haut. Draco seufzte und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schob sein Becken noch weiter nach hinten.

„Du bist zu ungeduldig, Draco. Zwing mich nicht es dir auszutreiben..." keuchte Blaise, der das ganze Spiel wie immer sehr genoss.

Draco versteifte sich ein wenig, hatte Angst, dass Blaise seine Drohung wirklich wahr machen könnte und versuchte sein Verlangen wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch die kreisenden Bewegungen an seinem Hinterteil hinderten ihn daran.

„Was bist du?" fragte Blaise erregt dicht an Dracos rechtem Ohr und biss kurz rein, nur um dann entschuldigend darüber zu lecken.

Das wohlbekannte Kribbeln verteilte sich in seinen ganzen Körper und Draco wusste was er jetzt hören wollte und es war ihm nur recht, so würde er bald von diesem hungernden Zustand befreit.

„Ich bin dein... bitte Blaise... mach's mir... ich bin... deine Hure... bitte fick mich... Ich brauche dich... ich brauche deinen großen Schwanz, tief in mir" er räkelte sich Blaise entgegen und schnurrte verführerisch, „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus... ohne dich... du kannst alles mit mir machen... ich gehöre dir mit Haut und Haar... nur bitte, fick mich endlich... ich war doch artig...ohhh bitte... Blaise..."

Das tiefe Stöhnen von Blaise und die lechzenden Worte von Draco hallten in dem fast leeren Raum wider, brachen sich an den Wänden und warfen sich zurück und dröhnten in Dracos Ohren. Es hörte ich unwirklich an, spiegelte trotzdem seine Gedanken wieder, seine Lust.

„Mach weiter, mein Herz... ich will mehr hören..." stöhnte Blaise und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Nacken, schob seinen steife Härte an den willigen Hintern.

Draco erbebte, als er die harte Spitze an seinem Arsch spürte, nur noch Millimeter davon entfernt ganz einzudringen. Gleich würde er erlöst sein und er spürte wie sein Schwanz schon bei der Vorstellung tropfte. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und seinen Oberkörper, zeigte wie bereit er war, indem er seinen Hintern mehr in die Höhe reckte. Seine Hand wanderte langsam zu seinem Glied, doch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte, wurde sie von Blaise weggeschlagen. Draco stöhnte enttäuscht auf, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Du bist mal wieder zu ungeduldig, Draco" meinte Blaise amüsiert.

„Scheiße Blaise... nimm mich... ich will dich, bitte... oh Merlin! Ich bin eine Schlampe... schieb ihn endlich rein... Ich bin eine dreckige, kleine Schlampe und habe es nicht anders verdient... also mach endlich! Ich gehöre ganz dir..."

Er wiegte seinen Arsch ein wenig hin und her und spreizte seine Beine noch weiter, das erregte Aufkeuchen hinter ihm, verriet, dass Blaise sich auch nicht mehr lange zurück halten konnte.

„Ja... genau, meine kleine Hure..." Blaise bohrte seine kurzen Fingernägel in die Hüften und schob Draco auf sein hartes Glied.

Beide stöhnten erleichtert, erregt, besinnungslos und schmerzerfüllt. Die Mischung aus Lust, Erleichterung und Schmerz ließ Draco lauter stöhnen und schreien. Darauf hatte er den ganzen Tag gewartet, auf dieses sensationelle Gefühl unter Blaise zu liegen und genommen zu werden. All die Fragen nach seinem Leben und über Harry Potter waren wie ausgelöscht. Die Ungewissheit, ob es ihm wirklich gefiel, was er hier tat, wurde von dem Glied in ihm in die hintersten Gehirngänge gedrückt. Allein seine Lust war wichtig, erschien ihm sogar fast als lebenswichtig.

„Fuck... ja, das ist... ohh.. das ist gut..." hauchte Draco und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine gekreuzten Arme unter ihm. „Mehr Blaise... ich will mehr... los fick mich..."

Blaise bewegte sich langsam und Draco genoss jeden Zentimeter des heißen Gliedes, das sich stetig in seinen Arsch schob und ihn ausfüllte. Er spürte wie es ganz rausgezogen wurde, nur um dann mit voller Wucht wieder in ihn eindrang.

„Draco... verdammt, du bist so eng... so verdammt eng... ich liebe es dich zu ficken, du bist für nichts anderes geboren... du bist für mich geboren worden... damit ich dich nehmen kann... Sag es!" zischte Blaise fiebrig.

„Ich bin geboren, um gefickt zu werden... damit du mich ficken... kannst... oh Merlin... Blaise... ooohhh... bitte hör nicht auf... ich will dich spüren, ich will deinen geilen Schwanz fühlen... ahhhjaa... ich gehöre dir, ich bin deine Hure... nur hör nicht auf... bitte..." stöhnte Draco lauthals und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als Blaise den magischen Punkt in seinem Innern fand.

„Weißt du was ich mir vorstelle... Draco?" fragte Blaise stöhnend, lehnte sich mit der Brust auf Dracos Rücken, seine Arme schlängelten die Seiten hinab und langten gleich zu Dracos Härte. Seine Finger bogen sich zu einer Faust und umfassten den aufrechtstehenden Schaft, strichen zart, aber bestimmt hoch und runter.

„Stell dir vor Potter lege jetzt unter dir... und saugt an deinem Schwanz..." er unterstrich seine Worte, indem er härter zugriff, „sah er nicht einfach zum anbeißen aus?"

Draco konnte als Antwort nur stöhnen, zu übermächtig waren die Gefühle, die sich nur noch um seine Erlösung drehten. Mit schnellen Schüben drang Blaise immer weiter in Dracos heiße Enge, stöhnte auf, als er immer wieder den Punkt traf, der seinen Schwanz zucken ließ.

„Er war so unschuldig... Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, Draco?" fragte Blaise außer Atem und ein wenig abgehackt, „Hat es dir genauso viel Spaß...uhh... gemacht, wie mir jetzt?"

Schnell bemerkte Draco, dass sich Blaise zu kontrollieren versuchte, dass er zögerte schneller zu werden und sich vollends dem Rhythmus zu ergeben. Er konnte sich schon denken warum, er wartete. Blaise liebte es, wenn Draco schmutzige Dinge sagt, wenn er erzählte wie sehr er es brauchte, wie sehr er ihn brauchte und wie gut es sich anfühlt von ihm genommen zu werden und alles was ihm in den Sinn kam und mit Sex zu tun hatte. Er meinte nicht alle Sachen ernst, aber das war egal, hauptsache es war geil. Ja, Blaise hatte Draco wirklich überrascht, in vielerlei Hinsicht.

„Blaise... bitte..." Draco versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen, was Blaise meist in den Wahnsinn trieb, „...gib's mir... jaaahh... es hat mir, verdammt noch mal, Spaß gemacht... ihn zu ficken... oohhh... Merlin... er war einfach... unbeschreiblich eng... er hat so gut geschmeckt... ohhh... Blaise... es war fantastisch..." stöhnte Draco und erntete heftigere Stöße, die sich unaufhaltsam in ihn bohrten.

Es war nicht gelogen, er hatte es wirklich genossen, doch schämte er sich dafür im Augenblick nicht, alles war vergessen, nur noch sein anrollender Orgasmus war wichtig. Der Dunkelhaarige hinter ihm legte seine ganze Leidenschaft in den Akt, versenkte sich immer stärker und schneller in den Arsch seines Besitzes und Draco spürte, wie Blaise sich nicht mehr lange halten konnte, also machte er weiter.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du... aahhh... mich in den Boden rammst... fuck... ist das... geil... ooohhh.. Blaise... du bist gut... verdammt... Mach alles was du willst... Ich bin nur dafür da, damit du mich... nehmen kannst... bitte, Blaise... aahh... mehr... schneller... Ich liebe es, wenn du mich so hart ran nimmst... bitte... härter..."

Blaise wurde härter und Draco spürte die Spannungen, die immer stärker wurden, die seinen Körper unter Strom setzten und die ihn letztendlich, Blaise Namen schreiend, auf den Boden zusammen brechen ließen. Er verteilte erleichternd seinen Samen über das glänzende Granit und hieß die Kälte des Steins willkommen, die ihn augenblicklich abkühlte.

Mit dem kalten Steinboden an seiner rechten Gesichteshälfte, kam auch die Erkenntnis, dass er den warmen Körper von Harry Potter vermisste, der ihn das letzte Mal aufgefangen hatte. Seine Gedankenwelt sortierte sich wieder neu und Harry und die damit verbundenen Fragen, erschienen wieder vor seinen inneren Auge. Die Stöße von Blaise, die ihn über den Steinboden rutschen ließ, wurden das letzte Mal schneller und Draco hatte das große Bedürfnis bitter aufzulachen, da die Situation auf einmal sehr unwirklich erschien.

Blaise kollabierte mit einem lauten Seufzer auf seinen Rücken, klammerte sich an seinen Hüften fest und schnaufte ihm aufdringlich ins Ohr. Leicht angewidert, bemerkte Draco, wie der fremde Samen sich einen Weg aus seinem Körper suchte und langsam seine Schenkel runter träufelte.

Alles war auf einmal so klar. Brauchte Draco jetzt schon einen Potter, um die Tatsachen zu erkennen, die ihn schon vor einer langen Zeit hätte auffallen müssen? Er stand unter einem Zauber oder unter Drogen, die ihn zu Taten zwangen, an die er normalerweise noch nicht mal denken würde. Er hatte es anfangs wohl nicht bemerkt, da er sich freiwillig Blaise unterordnete, um sein Leben und das seiner Familie zu schützen und schließlich war Blaise schon immer ein guter Freund. Dachte er zumindest. Wusste er wohl er davon, von dem Zauber? Hatte er ihn selbst ausgesprochen? Oder den Trank gebraut, der ihn so unterwürfig handeln ließ?

Das erklärte auch, warum Harry Potter gefesselt, weinend und ängstlich, trotzdem Spaß hatte. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein, allein das war möglich. Aber wie konnte er den Einfluss verhindern und wollte er es überhaupt? Würde er lieber Hass, Trauer und Angst empfinden, als Spaß und Lust?

Harry hatte ihm wieder das richtige Leben gezeigt, welches er in den letzten Monaten nicht sehen konnte. Zu anders war das Existenz hier, um es wirklich Leben nennen zu können und Potter hatte ihm wieder den richtigen Weg gezeigt, ihm die Augen geöffnet. Sie Beide waren in dieser unmöglichen Situation, nie hatte sich Draco Harry näher gefühlt, als in diesen Minuten der Erkenntnis. Nun waren sie wirklich gleich, da gab es keinen Zweifel mehr dran.

Aber was sollte er jetzt tun?

* * *

TBC?

'rotwerd' oh man... 'puh'... Muss ich mich jetzt schämen?

Das nächste Mal wird Harry wieder dabei sein, versprochen...!

Zu den Reviews:

**Angelfall**: Hallo Kleines! Danke für deine tolle Review! Echt tolle Komplimente! 'rotwerd' Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich die auch für dieses hier verdiene... Ich hatte am Anfang nicht 'Rape' geschrieben, weil da schon 'Non-Con' stand und da Harry in einer komischen Art und Weise 'Spaß' dran hatte, fand ich diesen Ausdruck besser... Ja, mit Rape und sowas sollte mach vorsichtiger umgehen, deswegen habe ich mir hier die Klausel mit den Drogen, Zauber blabla (will ja nicht viel verraten) eingebaut, einfach um das alles ein wenig zu dämpfen... ich hoffe das ist gut rüber gekommen, war nämlich in dem ersten auch schon so... Danke noch mal für dein nettes Kommi! Krieg ich auf Darkmore auch Kakao? Bin kein Teefan und mag keinen Kaffee...

**Weltherrscherchen**: Tja... das mit der Kombination sollte auch ein wenig überraschen, ich glaube das habe ich echt gut hinbekommen! 'g' Danke für dieses riesige Kompliment von dir, ich liebe deine Reviews 'knuddelknutsch' baba, Baby! ;P

**Babsel**: Ich hoffe dir gefällt meine Fortsetzung? Die Geschichte wird dann doch noch etwas länger... ich weiß noch nicht wie lang... mal schauen... dankeschön!

**Tash**: Ich finde auch, es sollten mehr DM/BZ/HP geschichten geben! 'Werbebanner fertig mach' gut dieses Kapitel war eher DM/BZ, aber es kommt auch nicht so häufig vor... Merci!

**gugi**: Hallo Weltraummaus! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Im nächsten gibt es wieder mehr Harry, aber da du ja auch Blaise magst, zumindest deinen, ist das hoffentlich auch nicht schlecht hier... Muss ich einen Grund haben rot zu werden oder ist es bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie ich es mir denke? Du als Expertin kannst mir da bestimmt antworten oder? Danke für dein echt tolles Review!

**SamanthaPotter**: Ist ja gut...ich habe weiter gemacht und ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir gefällt! Ich will ja keinen Ärger mit dir... bin ganz brav! Danke! 'bussi'

**Sunshine**: Sorry, da warst du leider nicht die Erste, aber vielleicht hast du ja diesmal mehr Glück... Wenn man mich lieb anguckt, bekommt man mich zu fast allem... also habe ich glatt weiter geschreibselt... Ich hoffe es gefällt dir... auch wenn diesmal nur Blaise dabei war, aber wie schon gesagt, dass nächste Mal ist Harry wieder dabei!

**bloody Death Eater**: Tada! Forsetzung... bzw. weiterführung der Geschichte... ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin und du hinterlässt mir wieder so ein tolles Review, würde mich echt sehr freuen!

**Olimone**: Danke für dein echt nettes Review! Ich muss sagen, ich finde diesen Dreier auch wirklich sehr nett, aber ich habe bis jetzt noch keine Geschichten darüber gelesen... Hier in dem Kapitel sind es halt nur die Beiden, aber ich hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen...

**AnnieShirley**: Danke, danke für deine nette Review...! 'küssi'

**Sanies**: Tja, hier ist eine Weiterführung... ich hoffe die Story interessiert dich weiter und du hinterlässt mir weiter solche netten Reviews... Dankesehr!

**K"2**: Ähm... soll ich die Männer mit der Jacke holen... Ausserdem sind Slyth doch gar nicht nett... Welche Welt bricht denn da zusammen? 'g' ;P Hier sind die Beiden etwas netter, denke ich... oder was meinst du?

**KleenesKnuddelmuff**: Was ist bitte ein Knuddelmuff? Ist ein Muff nicht was für kalte Finger oder besser gesagt gegen kalte Finger? Finde ich auch, die Story muss weiter gehen... ich kann sie auch nett so enden lassen... Vielen lieben Dank für deine süße Review!

**duivel**: Wow, danke für diese geniale Review! Aprospros Fortsetzung... Wann lädst du wieder etwas hoch? Ich verhungere noch! 'heul' Du willst doch net, dass ich wegen Neugier noch den Löffel abgeben oder?

**Alagar-Loth**: Ich hoffe du bist aus dem Urlaub zurüch und denkst dir, wenn du es denn lesen solltest: "Ich könnte auch mal wieder etwas hochladen..." Dann denk nicht weiter darüber nach und tu es einfach! 'g'

**LadyEvelyn**: Danke! 'dickes Bussi' Ich hoffe dir gefällt das auch so gut...!

**Tolotos**: Tja, die Fragen habe ich dirnoch nicht beantwortet, kommt aber alles noch... Auch wenn ich nichts großartiges beantwortet habe, hoffe ich, dass es dir gefallen hat... und ob sich Blaise ändertkann ichnoch net sagen... ;P

So, ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen...?


	3. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun?

Hallo Leute! Tja ich muss sagen, dass Kapitel ging schneller, als erwartet und das obwohl ich eigentlich in einem kreativem Loch stecke und das Kapitel ist sogar richtig lang 'auf sich stolz ist'... Meine andere Story geht einfach net weiter 'heul' Glück für euch... Pech für Hermine und Draco schipper (wird das so geschrieben?)

Das Kapitel ist ziemlich... anders, als das vorherige und ich muss sagen, ich habe das hier noch ein wenig entschärft... aber trotzdem ist es schon noch... nya was soll ich sagen... hart? Schlimm? Böse? Keine Ahnung... aber ich habe am Ende noch etwas zur Entschädigung eingebaut... und Harry ist natürlich wieder dabei! Wie versprochen!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt es! 'angst hab' Ich muss es wissen, also bitte, sagt es mir! Ist mir sehr wichtig! 'welpenwinsel'

Hier aber noch mal ein konkret, fettes DANKESCHÖN von mir an meine netten, lieben und zahlreichen Reviewer, bei denen ich mich wie immer am Ende ausführlicher bedanke... Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir weiterhin so tolle Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte hier... Und ein kleines extra Dankeschön an meine schnelle und wundervolle Beta Diamond of Ocean!

Jetzt noch mal ein wenig Werbung in eigener Sache... Ich habe ein paar One-Shots überstetzt (ich bin zwar net so gut darin, wie zum Beispiel duivel, aber es ist trotzdem ganz gut geworden), da diese aber net auf erschienen sind (und das aus gutem Grund) habe ich dafür ein LiveJournal zusammen gebastelt... Sie ist noch ein wenig leer, weil ich erst eine Story on habe, aber ich wette (!) das sie euch gefallen wird... Vielleicht kennen ein paar andere schon das Original... Sie heißt "Fucking Virginity" und handelt natürlich von Draco und Harry! Die nächsten paar Tage wird auf jeden Fall etwas mehr erscheinen... Hab momentan net allzu viel Zeit... schaut einfach mal vorbei und hinterlasst mir auch dort vielleicht einen netten Kommentar! 'liebschau' Entweder ihr klickt bei meinem HP-Link in meiner Bio oder ihr schreibt euch das hier auf:

www. livejournal . com / users / laralynx /

So! Jetzt aber!

* * *

Aber was sollte er jetzt tun?

Viel mehr, was _konnte_ er jetzt tun? Er war immerhin nur Sklave, auch wenn er gut behandelt wurde, aber Sklave war Sklave. Wollte er wirklich so weiter leben? Er hatte sich nie wirklich Gedanken über die Zukunft gemacht, warum auch? Schließlich kam er aus einer sehr reichen und angesehenen Familie, er musste sich nie über die Zukunft Gedanken machen. Als er dann in den Osterferien hierher kam, dachte er eine Zeit lang, dass irgendwann sein Vater kam und ihn schon abholen würde. Sein Vater liebte ihn, genauso wie er ihn und seine Mutter liebte. Doch der Gedanke löste sich nach ungefähr zwei Monaten in Rauch auf. Seine Eltern hatten anscheinend keine Möglichkeiten ihn abzuholen. Aber an welche Zukunft hatte Draco danach geglaubt? Dass er hier, bei Blaise, als Sklave glücklich werden kann?

Er wusste es nicht mehr, war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich überhaupt irgendwann einmal ernsthafte Gedanken an die Zukunft gemacht hatte. Aber was war jetzt? Draco konnte es sich nicht selbst beantworten, noch nicht.

Der auf Dauer ziemlich schwere Körper von Blaise rollte an ihm herunter und breitete sich neben ihm aus. Draco wandte seinen Blick nach rechts und schaute Blaise interessiert ins Gesicht, der genießerisch die Augen geschlossen hatte und laut schnurrte.

Blaise war immer so gut zu ihm, auch wenn er öfters die Macht ausnutze, die er über ihn hatte. Draco war immer sehr dankbar gewesen oder waren das die Einflüsse des magischen Bannes, der über ihm lag? Er schüttelte kurz seinen mit wirren Gedanken voll gestopften Kopf.

„Wenn dir die Vorstellung mit Potter so gefällt, warum warst du denn nicht bei ihm und hast sie wahr gemacht?", fragte Draco dann plötzlich ziemlich interessiert.

„Ich darf nicht...", war die lässige und faule Antwort.

„Warum nicht?"

„Er ist ein Halbblut, Draco. Der dunkle Lord lässt nicht zu, dass Unseresgleichen mit denen etwas zu tun haben... Wir dürfen unseren Spaß mit ihm haben, nur nicht auf diese Weise..."

Draco musste schlucken, er hätte es sich denken können, aber was war dann mit ihm?

„Was ist mit mir? Ich bin auch Unseresgleichen...", fragte er vorsichtig, wusste nicht, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

Blaise richtete sich halb auf und bettete seinen Kopf auf einen seiner Arme, welcher sich auf den Boden abwinkelte. Seine hellen Augen bohrten sich besorgt in die Dracos und schienen etwas zu suchen.

Er seufzte einmal tief und antwortete dann auf Dracos Frage. „Du bist ein Sklave, Draco. Du bist genauso viel Wert wie Schlammblüter, nur dass du keines bist..."

Noch einmal schluckte Draco hart. Er hatte es ja eigentlich gewusst, es aber jetzt aus dem Mund seines Freundes und (irgendwie) Geliebten zu hören, traf ihn sehr hart. Der traurige und beschämte Ausdruck in dem leicht geröteten Gesicht vor ihm, spendete ihm zumindest einen kleinen Trost.

Er war weniger wert, als ein Schlammblut. So tief war er schon gesunken. Würde es ihm dann überhaupt noch helfen, wenn seine Eltern ihn jemals abholen konnten? Blieb er, trotz Freiheit, für immer Blaises kleine Hure? Er wusste, auch wenn es andere Leute vergessen würde, er würde es immer wissen.

Kneifender Selbsthass und Ekel vor sich selbst, ließen ihn sich wünschen, woanders zu sein, jemand anderes zu sein, aber er wusste selbst, dass es nicht möglich war. Er hatte sich noch nie so miserabel gefühlt wie heute und fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder sein Leben führen konnte, wie es einmal war oder zumindest wie er es wollte.

„Ich dachte, es würde dir eine Freude bereiten...", sagte Blaise leise und sein Blick schweifte gedankenverloren ab. „Potter so zu sehen, meine ich."

Draco verkniff sich ein biestiges Schnauben. Blaise sagte es so unschuldig, dass Draco wirklich fast dachte, dass er es sei. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.

Seine Augen glitten über die Decke, die, wie der Rest des Raumes, aus spiegelndem Granit bestand. Das Kerzenlicht erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an funkelnde Sterne und nicht zum ersten Mal, wünschte er sich, den echten Sternenhimmel in einer klaren kalten Nacht zu sehen. Wünschte sich eine zirpende und raschelnde Wiese und den Geruch von Winter, den kalten Wind und den runden Mond, der alles in ein hellblaues Licht tauchen würde. Er allein mit der Unendlichkeit des Himmels. Warum hatte er so etwas damals nie zu schätzen gewusst?

Für ihn waren nur materielle Dinge wichtig gewesen, Dinge, die den Stand und das Ansehen repräsentierten, machten für ihn eine Persönlichkeit aus. So Kleinigkeiten, die er nie beachtet hatte, weil er sie jeden Tag beobachten oder haben konnte, fehlten ihm besonders. Wie auch ein klarer Sternenhimmel in einer kalten Nacht. Jetzt, wo er es sich sehnlich herbeiwünschte, fragte er sich, wie er jemals auf solche Sachen verzichten konnte und schwor sich, wenn er jemals wieder frei und er selbst war, es nachzuholen.

Seine Gedanken glitten wie selbstverständlich wieder zu Harry Potter, der nun das gleiche Schicksal hatte wie er. Er hatte sich immer als etwas Besseres gesehen, als der Junge-der-lebt, doch nun wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass es eine Lüge war. Eine Lüge, die er selber entworfen, geglaubt und verbreitet hatte. Vielleicht war das der Preis, den er zahlen musste? Vielleicht straften ihn die Schicksalsgötter mit diesem Leben, weil er ihren Weltenretter jahrelang gequält hatte? Aber was würde ihm dann jetzt widerfahren, da er diese letzte und unaussprechliche Schwelle der Qual überschritten hatte?

„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, Draco", brach es mit einem Mal leise in seine Gedanken ein.

Statt zu antworten, drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Blaise und sah Besorgnis und Unbehagen in dem eigentlich sehr hübschen Gesicht. Sofort machte sich Draco Sorgen. Wenn er so dreinblickte, war wirklich etwas nicht in Ordnung und da es anscheinend auch ihn betraf, war Draco sofort alarmiert. Obwohl sein Herz schneller schlug und seine Muskeln sich anspannten, versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und wartete auf die Antwort.

„In den nächsten Tagen werden ein paar Todesser hier eintreffen. Das Anwesen meiner Familie ist zurzeit der sicherste Ort, da nur wenige wissen, dass ich auch Diener des dunklen Lords bin."

Unwillkürlich fiel Draco ein Stein vom Herzen. Der Krieg war also noch nicht vorbei, also gab es noch Hoffnung, dass auch er irgendwann ein normales Leben führen durfte. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal, zu welcher Seite sein Herz und seine Seele tendierten. Es wäre ihm sogar egal, wenn es die Seite des Lichts wäre. Hauptsache sein jetziges Leben würde sich ändern.

„Ist Potter deswegen hier?", fragte Draco ganz unscheinbar und desinteressiert, doch in seinem Innern sah es ganz anders aus.

Blaise nickte nur als Antwort, sah aber immer noch nicht erleichterter aus, als am Anfang dieses Gesprächs und wieder wurde Draco ein wenig unruhiger. Was war nur los, dass Blaise so herumdruckste?

„Du musst mir eins versprechen, Draco", sprach Blaise und schaute Besorgnis erregend, „Du musst dich wie ein Sklave verhalten, vergiss das nicht. Wenn du dich anders verhältst, könnte das nicht nur Konsequenzen für mich, sondern auch für dich ergeben. Wahrscheinlich sind sie nur da, um ihren Spaß mit Potter zu haben..."

Die letzten Worte waren nur gemurmelt und gedankenverloren, aber Draco hörte sie trotzdem, interessierten ihn aber nicht. Seine Gedanken blieben bei dem Sklavenverhalten stecken und weigerten sich, den Rest auch noch aufzunehmen. Er musste sich wirklich wie ein Sklave verhalten? Aber die meisten der Todesser kannte er und sie kannten ihn. Er war oft mit ihnen zusammen gewesen, einfach weil sein Vater ein sehr angesehener Mann unter ihnen war und dementsprechend oft bei ihm waren.

Blaise erkannte wohl sein Unwillen, legte seine warme Hand auf Dracos Wange und strich vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über seine abgekühlte Haut.

„Draco", seine Stimme war leise und ein wenig verzweifelt, „ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, aber glaube mir, diese Todesser kennst du nicht. Sie sind verrückt, absolut wahnsinnig. Sie waren einfach zu lange in Askaban und sie haben ihren Verstand bei den Dementoren gelassen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, vor allem um dich."

Für diese Fürsorge mochte er Blaise, schon in der Schule machte er sich große Sorgen um Draco und achtete auf ihn. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht hassen, er war immer noch Blaise Zabini, sein langjähriger bester Freund, auch wenn jetzt die Verhältnisse zwischen ihnen anders waren.

Doch nun dachte er über diese Todesser nach. Ohne Zweifel meinte Blaise Bellatrix Lestrange und die anderen neun, die vor fast zwei Jahren aus Askaban ausgebrochen waren. Er kannte sie wirklich nicht. Seine Mutter verstand sich nicht mit ihrer Schwester Bella, deswegen war sie wohl nie bei ihnen gewesen, nachdem sie ausgebrochen waren. Seine Mutter erzählte nie über ihre Familie, doch jedes Mal, wenn das Gespräch doch auf sie kam, machte sie ein Gesicht, welches einfach nur erbarmungslos war.

Narcissa Malfoy war, wie sein Vater, immer und überall kühl und abweisend, zeigte nie Gefühle oder andere Empfindungen. Nur zu wenigen Gelegenheiten sah er ihre wahren Gefühle oder konnte ihre Gedanken erahnen. Doch im Inneren wusste er, dass seine Eltern ihn liebten. Sie zeigten es nie, außer mit Geschenken und die waren für ihn sowieso immer das wichtigste. Alle Eltern lieben ihre Kinder, nicht wahr?

Draco lenkte seine Gedanken wieder zu seinem jetzigen Problem. Waren diese Leute wirklich so gefährlich? Auch für ihn? Draco konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es nicht glauben... Doch er wusste auch, dass Askaban die Menschen verändern konnte. Kalte Schauer tänzelten seinen Rücken hoch und runter und langsam wurde er sich bewusst, wie kalt Granit wirklich war.

„Was denkst du, könnten sie denn machen?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung..." Blaise schien fast zu verzweifeln, „Ich will nicht, dass sie kommen, aber es bleibt mir keine Wahl. Sie bekleiden die höchsten Ränge unter uns und deswegen kann ich dich vor ihnen auch nicht beschützen. Das würde unser Todesurteil bedeuten, verstehst du das, Draco?"

„Was ist mit Potter? Was machen sie mit ihm?"

„Wahrscheinlich werden sie ihn quälen... Ich weiß es nicht genau..." Blaises Blick rutschte in die Unendlichkeit und sein Ton war viel leiser, als er weiter sprach. „Es darf wohl nicht zu viel sein, darauf hat der dunkle Lord bestanden, aber ein bisschen Spaß werden sie sich nicht nehmen lassen." Kurze Pause. „Deswegen musst du umso vorsichtiger sein, sie werden dich demütigen, dich zwingen Sachen zu machen, die du niemals tun würdest. Auch ohne Imperio. Du bist ein Sklave, du musst es sogar ohne Imperio machen." Wieder blickte Blaise ihn bittend und entschuldigend in die Augen.

Draco musste schlucken. Was würden sie von ihm verlangen?

Die Nacht war der Horror. Draco konnte nicht schlafen, zu sehr quälten ihn die Bilder von schwarz berobten, gesichtlosen Gestalten, die ihn verfolgten und seine Flucht endete immer beim gleichen Ort, bei Harry Potter. Es war das Bild, was sich wohl für immer in seinem Hirn gebrannt hatte, eine weinende und hoffnungslose Puppe an einem Bett gefesselt. Doch es war eine Sackgasse und schließlich endeten die Träume mit den schwarzen Kreaturen, die ihn und Potter umkreisten.

Sein Körper ruckte in die Höhe. Wieder einer dieser Träume, doch jetzt schien es endlich Tag zu sein und Draco brauchte keine Entschuldigung mehr, warum er das Bett verließ. Die Betthälfte neben ihm war verlassen und schon kalt, also musste Blaise schon eine Weile weg sein.

Beunruhigt stellte er fest, dass Blaise nicht erzählt hatte, wann genau die Todesser ankamen oder wie lange sie bleiben würden. Wie viel Zeit hatte er, um sich darauf vorzubereiten? Konnte er sich überhaupt darauf vorbereiten? Ein Klumpen panischer Angst und Zweifel schlug in seinem Magen auf und schnürte sein Herz ein. Er musste sich ablenken, er konnte sowieso nichts ändern, also musste er sich beschäftigen. Aber womit? Hier in dem Zimmer war nichts und in den Räumen, wo er rein durfte, war auch nichts weiter.

Mit einem leisen ‚Plop' erschien eine Hauselfe mit dem Frühstück für ihn. Es war nicht das Essen, was er gewöhnt war, aber es war gutes Essen. Doch Hunger verspürte er keinen. Er bezweifelte, dass seine, vor Ungewissheit zerdrückten, Gedärme überhaupt etwas aufnehmen konnten.

„Verzieh dich!", keifte er den schlappohrigen Diener an.

„Master Zabini hat Tilly aufgetragen, Sklave Draco dies hier zu geben." Er übergab ihm ein Paket. „Tilly soll euch auch von Master Zabini ausrichten, dass Sklave Draco seinen hübschen Kopf nicht so belasten soll." Mit einem ‚Plop' war er wieder verschwunden und entging der Attacke mit dem Packet, welches Draco nach ihm geschleudert hatte.

Vor Wut schnaubend sammelte er wieder das Paket ein und setzte sich damit aufs Bett. Er hatte noch nie Geschenke von Blaise erhalten, was, so glaubte Draco, wohl die Schuld von Blaise Vater war, der ihn noch nie gemocht hatte und nun noch weniger.

Er hatte nur Blaise, sein Vater hatte er in all der Zeit nie gesehen und war sehr froh darüber. Sein letztes bisschen Stolz wäre auch noch verloren gegangen, wenn er sich hätte vor ihm hinknien müssen. Er hatte schon genug Probleme, sich vor so genannten Freunden, allesamt Todesser, von Blaise wie ein Sklave zu verhalten. Sich hinzuknien, nie zu sprechen, ihnen nie in die Augen zu schauen, immer niedriger als sie zu sitzen und sich widerliche Bemerkungen und Angebote anzuhören. Doch Blaise achtete darauf seine Freunde nicht oft einzuladen und trat für ihn ein, wenn es zu viel wurde. Doch wie verhielten sich die anderen Todesser? Die, die weit über Blaise standen? Die, die verrückt aus Askaban zurückgekehrt waren?

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, noch nicht. Er rüttelte an dem flachen, rechteckigen Paket, welches auf seinem Schoss lag und hörte es klappern. Neugierig riss er es auf und zum Vorschein kam etwas, was er wirklich schon lange vermisst hatte. Seine willkommene Abwechslung. Spezielle Kohlestifte, Zeichenkreide, feinste Pergamentbögen, Tusche und Federn. Augenblicklich war seine Wut auf die ganze Welt und sogar seine Angst verschwunden. Vorsichtig bestrichen seine Finger die ganzen Utensilien, als wären sie aufs Äußerste zerbrechlich und sein Magen hüpfte ein wenig vor Freude. Draco fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich war wie in diesem Moment und wusste, dass es wirklich lange her sein konnte. Dieses hüpfende Gefühl schmerzte ein wenig, als wenn diese Muskeln schon ewig nicht mehr gebraucht wurden.

Schon immer war Dracos heimliche Leidenschaft die Malerei gewesen und seit zwei Monaten hatte er so was nicht mehr in der Hand gehalten. Schnell breitete er alles auf dem Bett aus und begutachtete es von neuem. Es war nicht viel, aber es war wenigstens etwas und es war von hoher Qualität. Sofort machte er sich an die Arbeit, er musste auch nicht lange über Motive nachdenken, denn für den Anfang malte er Sachen aus dem Zimmer nach. Dieses vermaledeite Nachtschränkchen, über welches er andauernd nachdachte, war als erstes dran und er spürte, dass er nichts verlernt hatte.

Wie immer ging ihn jeder Strich glatt von der Hand und die hüpfende Freude breitete sich nun auch in seinem Herzen aus. Nach kurzer Zeit reichten ihn die spärlichen Gegenstände in dem Raum nicht mehr aus und er begann sich an andere Sachen zu erinnern, wie Hogwarts und seine Ländereien, sein Zimmer in Malfoy Manor und Professor Snape in seinem langen schwarzen Umhang. Die Bilder bewegten sich, wie jedes Zauberergemälde und vermittelten den Eindruck, den Draco sich wünschte. Frieden.

Es war nie eine leichte Aufgabe gewesen Dinge so zu malen, wie sie auch in Wirklichkeit existierten, aber nicht nur die bloße Existenz war wichtig, sondern auch das Verhalten, der Charakter und die Gebärden waren wichtig, damit das Bild auch das machte, was das Original machte. Natürlich waren Dracos Bilder mehr Skizzen als Gemälde. Er war einfach so begeistert von der Sache an sich, dass er erst einmal gar nicht auf Genauigkeiten achtete.

Selbstverständlich war es eindeutig einfacher, sich in die Bewegungen des Wassers von dem Hogwartssee oder die Bewegung der Bäume, die Malfoy Manor umringten, hineinzuversetzen, als in Professor Snape. Professor Snapes Bild kam Draco doch ein wenig verhunzt vor, der Mann hatte nicht ganz den bitteren Gesichtsausdruck wie immer, sondern eher ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Draco ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, achtete nicht mehr auf seine Finger, die nur noch nach Gefühl zeichneten. Er malte Bilder von Blaise, von seinen Eltern, von anderen Freunden aus der Schulzeit und sogar von seinen Feinden und am Ende malte er nur noch Harry Potter. Zuerst waren es nur Karikaturen, dann einfach nur Portraits, die die damaligen Gefühle, wie Wut und Verachtung widerspiegelten, die er und Potter damals füreinander fühlten. Aber zu letzte malte er ihn nur noch nackt, weinend und hoffnungslos. Er konnte nicht anders. Sein Herz und seine Seele verlangten nach diesen Bildern und mit jedem Neuen fühlte sich Draco schlechter.

Er musste wissen, wie es ihm ging, er musste mit eigenen Augen sehen, ob es ihm schlecht oder noch schlechter ging. Er musste es einfach. Sofort war er auf den Beinen, schnappte sich etwas von seinem nicht angerührten Frühstück, seine Zeichenmaterial und verließ das Zimmer. Er durfte nur in dem Flügel von Blaise sein, doch auch nicht zu lange und der Rest des Hauses war tabu. Draco wusste, er musste sich beeilen und durfte von niemanden, außer vielleicht den Hauselfen, entdeckt werden, denn das Zimmer von Harry lag bestimmt nicht in dem Flügel. Ihm fröstelte es, wenn er daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn Zabini Senior herausfand, dass Blaise nicht auf seinen Sklaven Acht geben konnte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Blaise ihn in irgendwelche Kerker geführt hatte, also schlich er sich zu den Treppen, die alle Etagen des Hauses miteinander verbanden und tapste sie hinunter. Das Haus war viel zu groß für so eine kleine Familie, zum Glück, so konnte er ungesehen in die Kerker heruntersteigen. Sein Herz pochte bis zum Hals und egal was er versuchte sich einzureden, es beruhigte sich einfach nicht.

Blaise musste ihm sehr vertrauen, da er anscheinend ungehindert durch das Haus schleichen konnte. Ein leises Stechen in seiner Brust machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass nicht nur er, sondern auch Blaise in großen Schwierigkeiten steckten, wenn er jetzt erwischt werden würde. Er kämpfte es entschlossen nieder und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, ob er wirklich nichts seiner alten Persönlichkeit für sich bewahrt hatte. Früher hätte er nichts gemacht, was ihn in Gefahr brächte, er war sich selbst immer der Nächste.

Doch bevor er sich wirklich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, erreichte er das Kellergeschoss. Nur der modrige Geruch, die rohen Steinwände und das Fehlen jeglicher Fenster zeugten von den unterirdischen Räumlichkeiten. Sonst war es beheizt und wirkte überraschenderweise irgendwie wohnlich. Der Teppichboden war dick und dunkelrot, was Draco irgendwie an Blut erinnerte. Die Wandbehänge zeigten blutige und ihm unbekannte Schlachten und wenn er nicht so nervös wäre, hätte er über diese typischen Szenen geschmunzelt, die man wahrscheinlich nur in einem Kerker wie diesem hier finden würde. Mehrere schwere Holztüren gingen von dem geraden Gang ab und Draco versuchte sich zu erinnern, in welchem sie wohl gewesen waren.

Unschlüssig ging er weiter hinein und lauschte an den hinteren Türen, die seinem Erachten nach in Frage kämen. An der vorletzten Tür stutzte er. Er konnte zwar nichts hören, aber sie war im Gegensatz zu den anderen warm, ein Zeichen dafür, dass hier wohl ein Kaminfeuer brannte. Er konnte nicht sagen was, aber etwas in seinem Innern wusste, dass er hier zu finden war. Sein Albtraum, seine Sünde, sein Fahrschein ins Verderben. Und obwohl sein Verstand, sein Geist schrie, er solle umkehren, solle so schnell es ging verschwinden, machte seine Hand genau das Gegenteil.

So leise er konnte drückte er die eiserne und klotzige Türklinke nach unten und betete zu allen Götter, dass sie nicht quietschen würde. Seine Gebete wurden erhört und er öffnete, scheinbar unentdeckt, die Tür einen Spalt breit und wohlige Wärme und schummriges Licht strömten ihm entgegen.

Als nichts geschah, öffnete er die Türe so weit, dass er seinen Kopf hineinstecken konnte. Genau in dieses Zimmer führten ihn seine nächtlichen Träume hin, immer und immer wieder. Wieder dieses große Schlafzimmer, dieser monströse Kamin und das riesige Bett, welches an der rechten Wand stand. Doch das alles interessierte ihn nicht, als er den Körper auf der Matratze liegen sah. Der schlafende Körper Harry Potters.

Hastig trat er ein und verschloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, ohne den Blick von dem Jungen zu nehmen. Bebend vor Angst und Aufregung lehnte er noch einige Momente an der warmen Tür und fragte sich verzweifelt, warum er überhaupt hier war. Es war ein Fehler, es war ein großer Fehler überhaupt daran gedacht zu haben. Warum war er hier?

Im nächsten Moment erinnert ihn ein schwerer Seufzer von der Gestalt im Bett wieder daran. Sein Herz und sein Magen zuckten schmerzhaft. Vorsichtigen Schrittes näherte er sich und ein komisches Gefühl von wohliger Wärme und kaltem Selbsthass schlich sich in seine gekrümmten Eingeweide. Irgendetwas zog ihn an, irgendetwas rief nach ihm, irgendetwas wollte, dass er hier war. Aber was? Es fühlte sich an, wie ein heißer Haken, der sich in ihn gebohrt hatte und leicht, aber fordernd an ihm zog. Das Gefühl wurde einerseits besser und andererseits dringlicher, als er sich dem Bett näherte. War es nur alberne Einbildung, um sich sein Ungehorsam selbst zu erklären? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum war er wirklich hier?

Sein Blick richtete sich auf den immer noch nackten Körper, der zusammengerollt auf der Bettdecke lag. Draco erzitterte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie kalt es sein musste. Er betrachtete ihn genauer. Die Haut schimmerte leicht bei dem flackernden Licht des Kamins, seine Haare waren ein einziges Chaos und seine Statur war, obwohl sie gute Anlagen hatte, recht mickrig. Potter eben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Um seinen Hals lag ein Halsband, welches wiederum mit einer Kette am Bettende festgemacht war. Sein Gesicht wirkte friedlich doch die geschwollenen Ringe unter seinen Augen, verrieten ihm, dass er wohl wegen weinender Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Ungewohnte Gefühle durchfluteten ihn. Er war erleichtert und gleichzeitig strömte unendliche Traurigkeit durch seine Adern.

Er griff zu seinem Zeichenpergament und seinen Stiften, setzte sich im sicheren Abstand auf dem Boden und versuchte, sich seine Gefühle von der Seele zu malen. Er war mitten in der befreienden Arbeit, als ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen vom Bett ertönte.

Schnell stand er wieder auf den Beinen, konnte sich dann aber dann doch nicht bewegen und starrte unentwegt auf den schimmernden Körper vor sich. Beobachtete, wie er sich wand und dann langsam seine Augen öffnete, die sich suchend im Zimmer umsahen und schnell seine Anwesenheit bemerkten. Ein Beben erschütterte die leichten Muskeln des Schwarzhaarigen. Angsterfüllt krabbelte er rückwärts vom Bett, hockte sich auf den Boden, ohne jedoch den Blick von Draco abzuwenden.

Es war eine schlechte Idee hierher zu kommen, dass wusste Draco nun. Er hatte den eindeutigen Beweis. Er kniete sich hastig hin und sammelte seine Bilder ein, die wahllos verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. Er merkte, wie Schamesröte sich in sein Gesicht schlich, denn alle Bilder zeigten das gleiche. Harry Potter nackt auf dem Bett.

Er hatte sie alle vor sich ausgebreitet und versuchte schon seit geraumer Zeit, den richtigen Winkel zu finden, denn er war nicht zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. Ein jeder würde das vielleicht bezweifeln, denn seine Technik hatte er immer noch tadellos, aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, die Essenz von Harry, die ihn zudem machte, was er nun einmal war, einzufangen. Nicht nur in seinen Gedanken herrschte deswegen regelrechtes Chaos, sondern auch auf dem Boden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er bemerkt, wie Harry sich wieder auf das Bett kniete und ihn beobachtete. Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham. Als seine Sachen zusammengelegt und verdeckt waren, hob er seinen Blick und traf die grünen Augen von seinem Gegenüber, der ihn überrascht, beschämt und ratlos ansah. Draco sah die vielen unbeantworteten Fragen und Hilflosigkeit und wieder einmal spürte er das Verlangen, ihm nah zu sein, ihm beizustehen. Er schüttelte sich. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren?

Er hob das Bisschen, was er von seinem Frühstück mitgenommen und immer noch nicht gegessen hatte, vom Boden auf und hielt ihm das schüchtern entgegen. Harry blickte zwischen dem Brot und Draco hin und her, bevor er es zaghaft annahm. Er zog sich wieder schnell zurück, nur um dann es in sich hineinzuschlingen. Alles, ohne Draco aus den Augen zu lassen.

Langsamen Schrittes ging er auf das Bett zu, lehnte sich an den Bettpfosten und schaute Potter beim Essen zu. Der wiederum hatte sich bis ans Äußere des Bettes geflüchtet und versuchte seine Nacktheit zu verdecken. Augenblicke um Augenblicke verbrachten sie in Schweigen, in angenehmem Schweigen. Jeder betrachtete den anderen ausgiebig, doch niemand sprach ein Wort oder machte ein zu lautes Geräusch.

Erst das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ließ beide aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken. Lähmende Panik ergriff Dracos Innerstes und ließ seine Nerven flirren. Seine Gedanken versuchten hitzig eine Ausrede zu suchen oder einen Fluchtplan, aber eins schien lächerlicher als das andere zu sein.

Gebannt sah er zu der schweren Holztür, die sich immer weiter öffnete und mit jedem Zentimeter sein Herz zerquetschte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Harry anfing leicht zu zittern und weiterhin versuchte, trotzig dreinzuschauen. Entweder er war dumm oder er war mutig, für Draco machte es keinen Unterschied. Er wusste in Gryffindor hatte man nie gelernt, für sich selbst einzustehen, immer nur für Andere.

In den Raum trat ein großer Mann mit schwarzem Umhang. Er kam Draco irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er wusste, er hatte ihn nie persönlich getroffen. Der Mann stoppte, als er sah, wer alles in dem Raum war und sah sogar einen Moment überrascht aus, doch das verschwand schnell wieder und ein fieses Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Die schwarze Robe war eine Todesserrobe, das wusste Draco sofort. Sie wurde stolz und aufrichtig getragen, sie war makellos, saß perfekt und zeigte nicht ein bisschen Schmutz. Der Mann selber hatte dunkle Haare, die, wie bei seinem Vater, lang und offen getragen wurden und dunkle Augen, die auf eine komisch Art und Weise zu glitzern schienen und Draco an Knopfaugen eines Stofftiers erinnerten, in welchen sich das Licht spiegelte.

Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper, als er sich bewusste wurde, dass er immer noch stand. Sofort setzte er sich auf seine Füße und heftete seinen Blick auf die perfekt polierten Schuhe der großen Gestalt vor ihm. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er, dass Harry immer noch im Bett saß und überrascht schien, als er Draco sich niederknien sah, doch sich selbst nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

_Potter, knie dich hin. Mach schon... setz dich! Ärgere ihn nicht unnötig, er ist gefährlich, auch für dich... Du Dummkopf, mach doch einmal was richtig!_

Er beobachtete, wie auch Harry sich unwillig und unsicher auf seine Knie setzte, verdrehte aber innerlich die Augen, als er bemerkte, dass er die Augen trotzig und unbeugsam dem Todesser entgegenrichtete.

Langsam schritt er auf das Bett zu und blieb kurz davor stehen. Draco versuchte verzweifelt seine zitternden Hände zu verbergen und setzte sich schließlich darauf.

„Heute scheint mein Glückstag zu sein. Beide Spielzeuge gleich hier, wenn das nicht Schicksal ist, oder was meint ihr?"

Draco schloss die Augen und wartete auf eine dümmlich Erwiderung von Potter, die ihn selbst und Draco ins Verderben reißen würde, aber sie blieb aus. Unbewusst atmete er erleichtert aus.

Vielleicht hatte er ja doch noch eine Chance, diesem Schlamassel zu entkommen? Doch viel Hoffnung machte er sich nicht.

Er zuckte leicht, als er einen Zauberstab fühlte, der sein Kinn nach oben schob und somit sein Blick auf dem Gesicht des Zauberers fiel. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als wenn er ihn nicht berühren wollte und Draco fühlte sich schmutziger denn je.

„So ungebrochen. Man erlebt nicht oft Sklaven, die auf dem Boden herumkriechen und noch immer solche Augen haben wie du, mein Kleiner. Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich, wenn du nicht ausgerechnet ein Sklave wärst." Der Mann lachte, es war ein tiefes und vibrierendes Lachen, was Draco Schauder wie Eiswasser durch seinen Körper schickte.

Der Todesser trat ans Bett zu Harry und schaute ihn sich näher an. Ein Seitenblick verriet Draco nichts Gutes. Seine Augen hatten einen wahnsinnigen Blick und betrachteten den schmalen Körper mit einer wissenden Genugtuung und freudiger Überlegung.

„Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt. Welch eine überaus große Freude, Sie mal kennen zu lernen. Wir haben uns zwar schon vor einiger Zeit getroffen, aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen, mich persönlich bei Ihnen vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Antonin Dolohov, ich fühle mich geehrt." Mit diesen höflichen Worten wurden allerdings keine Handschläge ausgetauscht, sondern weitere hungrige Blicke und ein verhöhnendes Lächeln. Seine lederbehandschuhte Hand fuhr über die bebende Brust, so als wenn er ein ihn faszinierendes Möbelstück oder Kunstwerk betrachte.

Draco spürte die Angst, den Horror, der von bei dieser Berührung Harry ausging. Mit Harrys Herz schlug auch seines schneller, auch bei ihm brach Schweiß auf der Stirn aus und auch sein Blut schien zu kochen, vor Angst, vor Verzweifelung und vor Erregung. Harrys Seelenschmerz wurde zu Dracos und das dringliche Gefühl ihm zu helfen wurde fast übermächtig. Wenn Draco gewusst hätte, was er denn machen sollte, er hätte es mit leidenschaftlicher Inbrunst gemacht.

Nach scheinbar ewigen Minuten, richtete er sich letztendlich auf. Unschlüssig und immer noch mit dem Blick auf dem Boden gerichtet, drehte er sich zur Seite und seine Worte brachen sich in der fast greifbaren Stille: „Was wollt ihr, Herr?"

Draco wusste, dass es eine dumme Frage war, aber er konnte sich nicht anders helfen, er wollte einfach nur helfen, egal wie. Das dringliche Gefühl, das ihn zuletzt an heiße Kohlen in seinem Magen erinnerte, ebbte augenblicklich ab und Draco wollte schon ausatmen, wenn er in diesem Moment nicht einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Gesicht spüren würde. Die Wucht des Schlages riss ihn aufs Bett. Sofort richtete er seinen Oberkörper wieder auf, um Dolohov nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er schmeckte das eisenhaltige Blut an seinen Lippen und spürte die erstaunten Augen von Potter auf seinen Körper und den stechenden Blick von dem Mann vor ihm.

„Du bist ein böser Junge. Du erliegst dem Einfluss von dieser fleischgewordenen Sünde neben dir. Vergiss nicht Draco, es sind Schlammblüter, eine Laune der Natur, nicht mehr Wert als Dreck unter deinen Fingernägeln. Sie verwirren die Zaubererwelt, sie stecken sie an mit ihren Krankheitserregern und vergiften sie von innen heraus." Seine Augen quollen bei dieser Ansprache aus seinen Höhlen und er wirkte überdreht, als er weiter sprach. „Sie sehen vielleicht aus wie wir, aber im Innern tragen sie das Böse." Er lehnte sich nach unten und griff nach Dracos Nacken, drehte sein Gesicht gen Harry. „Sieh ihn dir an, Draco, sieh ihn dir genau an. Muggel haben keine Seele, kein Herz, so wie wir Zauberer. Sie wollen uns vernichten, wollen uns zu ihresgleichen machen und Schlammblüter sind die Schlimmsten. Sie haben ihre Magie geklaut, sie haben kein Recht darauf und benutzen sie, um uns zu verwirren, so wie jetzt dich, nicht wahr, junger Malfoy? Du spürst seinen Zauber, seine Verführung, seine Verlockung. Du musst standhaft bleiben, wehre dich gegen ihn, gegen diesen bösen Keim, der in dir wuchert."

Harrys Augen flogen zwischen Dolohovs und seinen hin und her. Er sah verständnislos und ängstlich aus, als er diese Worte hörte und Draco musste schwer damit kämpfen, Dolohov nicht Recht zu geben, schließlich stand er unter irgendeinem Bann, der anscheinend von Potter ausging.

Draco spürte plötzlich eine Hand in seinem Schritt und zuckte, als sie sich grob bewegte. Ängstlich, angewidert und beschämt spürte er das vertraute erotische Kribbeln seinen Rücken hinunterfahren, welches sein Steißbein kitzeln und seine Lenden beben ließ. Nach kurzer Zeit ragte sein Glied unter seinen schlichten Roben auf und bildete ein Zelt, welches Draco am liebsten niedergetrampelt hätte, um sich vor dieser Schmach zu retten.

„Siehst du, junger Sklave? Er hat dich bereits angesteckt, hat seinen Samen in dein Hirn gepflanzt und dich verseucht. Aber du bist noch nicht verloren. Das alte Blut in dir ist stark, obwohl du nur ein erbärmlicher Sklave bist, nicht mehr wert als dieses Schlammblut vor dir. Wie auch seine elende Schlammblutmutter sich einen respektablen Zauberer gekrallt hat, versucht es dieser Schandfleck mit dir, versucht dich in seinen Bann zu ziehen und vollends zu verseuchen. Schade, dass du nur ein Sklave bist. Auch wenn dein Blut rein ist, wirst du den Willen nicht haben, ihm zu widerstehen. Sklaven haben keinen Willen, brauchen ihn nicht."

Die Reizung an seinem Schwanz ließ nicht nach und er spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und wollte es am liebsten in den Bettlaken verstecken, doch die Hand in seinem Genick hielt ihn davon ab.

War es wirklich Potters Schuld, dass er hier mit einem Steifen lag, obwohl er es nicht wollte? War es Potters Schuld, dass er seit neuestem merkte, dass seine erotischen Gefühle nicht echt waren? Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das wäre lächerlich. Es musste mit Magie zu tun haben, aber nicht mit Potters.

Er sah in die grünen Augen vor sich, die weit und feucht waren und auch ihn unentwegt anstarrten. Er sah die ratlose Verblüffung, sah den Schmerz und das ängstliche Unverständnis. Er sah, wie Harry die Hand nach seiner ausstreckte und sie umfasste, sie drückte und spürte die Vertrautheit und den Mut, die diese Geste bedeuten sollte.

„Siehst du, Sklave!" Draco wurde nach hinten gerissen und verlor den Kontakt zu der warmen Hand. Nun spürte er den warmen und breiten Körper hinter sich und den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken. Gänsehaut zog sich kribbelnd sein Rückgrat hinunter und er musste unwillkürlich erzittern, als er die Erregung an seinem Rücken spürte.

„Er versucht es erneut. Wenn du dich auf ihn einlässt, bist du verdammt, mein Junge. Das Schicksal wird dich bestrafen, glaube mir, denn ich bin das Werkzeug des Schicksals."

Draco musste schlucken. Dolohov sagte es mit so einem Ernst, dass er ihm fast schon glaubte. Mit einem Schwung von Dolohovs Zauberstab verschwand seine gesamte Kleidung und mit einem weiteren fand er sich mit den Armen über seinen Kopf wieder, die magisch in der Luft gehalten wurden. Er spürte seine Muskeln, die sich gegen diese Anstrengung wehrten und seine Knochen, die leise knackten, weil sie so gestreckt wurden.

Sein Blick war auf das Bett gerichtet, wo Harry immer noch saß und unverständlich zu ihm hoch schaute. Sein Gehirn suchte fieberhaft an einer Lösung, aber seine Seele verfiel in leichte Panik, weil sie genau wusste, dass es keinen Fluchtweg gab. Noch nie hatte er sich so verloren gefühlt, war dem Schicksal noch nie so ausgeliefert gewesen wie jetzt.

Hinter sich spürte er den warmen Männerkörper, der sich leicht an ihn presste, spürte den harten Schwanz, der sich durch den feinen Stoff durchdrückte und sich an ihn rieb. Er spürte das heiße Verlangen, welches wie ein Lauffeuer durch seinen Körper rann und ihn verbrannte. Er hasste sich dafür und unterdrückte ein leises Aufschluchzen, welches den seelischen Schmerz zwar vermindert hätte, aber ihn nur schwach und angreifbar machte. Er wollte nicht weinen, wollte nicht heulen wie ein kleines Kind, doch genau _das_ in ihm, wollte den Schmerz, den Ekel und die Angst wegweinen, hinausschreien.

„Du bist schmutzig, so schmutzig..." Die Worte gingen in Dracos Nacken unter und kurz danach fühlte er die Zunge an der empfindlichen Haut hinter seinem Ohr. Automatisch schloss er seine Augen und seufzte leicht. Ja, er war schmutzig... so schmutzig und er genoss es. Lehnte sich in die leichten Berührungen des weichen und feuchten Fleisches an seiner Halssehne und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.

„Du bist unrein, nicht wahr?", fragte Dolohov und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Hals und Draco konnte nicht anders, er nickte. Es stimmte, alles stimmte.

Die Lederhandschuhe tasteten sich seinen Rücken herunter, umfassten seine Lenden und krochen langsam die Seiten hoch über seine nackte Brust. Der leichte Körperkontakt machte ihn wahnsinnig und der vertraute Nebel der Ekstase schwelte in seinen Sinnen, verdeckte die Bedenken und das Wissen, wer sich da gerade an ihm zu schaffen machte. Er spürte noch die große Hand, die sich um sein Kinn legte und seinen Kopf nach hinten zog.

„Ich rieche es, deine Seele ist befleckt, besudelt. Das widerliche Gift ist schon längst in dir, spürst du es nicht? Das Brennen, das Ziehen? Guck an dir runter und du hast den Beweis."

Draco hätte es getan, doch die Hand hielt seinen Kopf immer noch an Ort und Stelle. Aber die andere Hand von dem Todesser zeigte ihm, was er mit den Worten meinte und umfasste seine Erregung, zog leicht daran, umkreiste sie mit dem kalten Leder seiner Handschuhe und umfasste sie letztendlich ganz. Draco zog scharf die Luft ein und würde am liebsten jetzt und hier genommen werden oder in den Boden versinken, er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Er wollte Nein schreien, wollte sich bücken, um nach Dolohovs Schwanz zu betteln, wollte fliehen oder sich vor Lust winden, aber letztendlich konnte er nur noch stöhnen und schluchzen.

Erst das leichte Kichern hinter ihm ließ ihn wieder klar sehen.

„Ich weiß, die Erkenntnis ist schmerzhaft und ich kann nicht viel für dich tun, junger Sklave, nur deinen Seelenschmerz lindern", hauchte der Todesser in sein linkes Ohr und wieder spürte Draco das Kribbeln zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

Mit großer Anstrengung, da sein Kopf festgehalten wurde, wanderte sein Blick erneut zu Harry, der immer noch auf dem Bett kauerte. Er erkannte die deutliche Erregung, die auch seinen Körper zu schütteln schien, die auch ihm Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb und ihn verlegen zu Boden schauen ließ. Wie konnte das bloß möglich sein?

Ein fremdes Gefühl beschlich seinen Magen. Er war irgendwie zufrieden, dass Harry bis jetzt noch so unversehrt schien, freute sich förmlich darüber, dass er in diesem Moment hier hang und nicht Potter. Bei dieser Erkenntnis verkrampfte sich sein Herz. Er musste unter weiteren Bannen stehen, wenn er so dachte, oder etwa nicht? Hatte Potter ihn auch verzaubert? Er war verwirrt, doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, denn ein beunruhigendes Geräusch und der darauf folgende scharfe Schmerz, verboten ihm weitere Gedanken. Er konnte gerade noch einen leisen Schrei unterdrücken.

„Du findest keine Antworten in den Augen dieser Sünde, diesem Verderber. Du bist schon zu tief in diesem Kreis der Verdammnis, dass du gar nicht mehr merkst, dass du süchtig nach ihm bist." Bei den Worten spürte Draco das leichte Zucken des harten Gliedes, welches noch immer an sein Steißbein gedrückt wurde.

Mit einem Mal wurde auch Harry von der unsichtbaren Kraft der Magie in die Höhe gezogen und schwebte nun genau vor seinen Augen, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Er konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen, nein, er konnte sie sogar deutlich spüren. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schlugen ihre Herzen wie eins. Für diesen Moment, der sich wie Stunden in die Länge zog, fühlten sie, was der Andere fühlte und zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie ein und dieselbe Person. Nur wenige Zentimeter war er von ihm entfernt und Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als... Er wusste es nicht, er konnte es nicht benennen, was das Gefühl genau von ihm wollte.

„Sieh dir genau an, wem du das hier", er spürte wieder den scharfen Schmerz an seiner rechten Körperhälfte, „zu verdanken hast", zischte Dolohov erregt. Ob er aus Wut oder Lust erregt war, vermochte Draco nicht zu sagen, aber er konnte sich beides gut vorstellen.

Draco wusste nicht, was es war, entweder ein Zauberstab oder eine Rute, es war ihm auch egal, es tat nur weh und mit jedem scharfen Schlag auf seinen Rücken, auf seine Seiten oder seinem nacktem Arsch musste er ein Schreien unterdrücken. Er versuchte sich auf das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht vor ihm zu konzentrieren, welches wohl mit ihm litt. Aber nach nur wenigen Schlägen, wollte er lieber seine Augen geschlossen halten und sich der Illusion hingeben, dass es dann nicht so schlimm war. Er spürte seine Tränen, die heiß und unaufhaltsam seine Gesicht hinunterrannen und er wusste genau, dass auch Harry vor ihm Tränen das Gesicht hinunterliefen, ohne es zu sehen.

Jeder scharfe Schlag schickte schmerzliche Vibrationen durch seinen Körper, aber dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Der Schmerz schien sich zu schmälern, er wurde weniger. Er war zwar immer noch höllisch, aber jetzt konnte er ihn aushalten. Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute in das Gesicht vor ihm, so weit es ihm mit den Tränen verschleierten Wimpern möglich war. Bei jedem Schlag zuckte er zusammen, verkrampfte sich sein Körper und er hörte das widerliche Schnaufen hinter sich und sah auf die Gestalt vor sich. Auch Potter schien bei jedem Schlag zusammenzuzucken und sich zu winden. Etwa von dem kontinuierlichen Knallen oder doch weil er es sich so gut vorstellen konnte?

Er konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, der Schmerz ließ es nicht zu und mit Erschrecken musste er feststellen, dass nun mit jedem weiteren Schlag nicht nur der brennende Schmerz seinen Körper eroberte, sondern auch die einmalige Sensation von Lust. Die Qual wandelte sich mit jedem erneuten Schlag in verlangendes Pochen seines Schwanzes. Das fordernde Ziehen in seiner Leiste ließ ihn wieder hart werden und sein Geist wollte ihm weiß machen, dass er diese Behandlung wirklich mochte.

Fassungslos starrte er nach unten, starrte auf seinen harten Schwanz, der schon von den ersten Lusttropfen feucht zu sein schien. Ein weiterer Schlag ließ nicht nur seinen Körper zucken, sondern auch die Erregung, die zwischen seinen Beinen herausragte. Schamesröte stieg in ihm auf. Er wollte sich verstecken, wollte nicht, dass sie der Mann hinter ihm und vor allem nicht, dass Potter es sah.

„Siehst du... du bist schmutzig!", schrie der Mann hinter ihm erregt. Schnaufend legte er seinen Lippen an Dracos Ohr und schon wieder spürte er das ringelnde Gefühl der Erregung an seiner Wirbelsäule. „Du widerst mich an. Sieh dir das an... Was hast du bloß gemacht? Es ist alles die Schuld von diesem Schlammblut, nicht wahr?"

Draco winselte leicht, als er wieder die Härte an seinem Rücken spürte, die sich Ekel erregend an ihm rieb und doch schob er seine Hüften leicht nach hinten und bewegte sich dagegen. Tränen der Scham vermischten sich mit der Lust, benutzt und geschlagen zu werden.

„Ich habe es dir immer noch nicht ausgetrieben, siehst du, du schmutziges, kleines Balg?" Mit den Worten packte er fest seinen Schwanz und drückte mit der Hand zu, es tat beinahe schon weh. Doch der Schmerz wurde mit einer erneuten Welle der Lust weggespült, zurück blieb nur die stille Verzweiflung.

„Es muss andere Wege geben, mein Junge. Du bist doch mein Junge, mein kleiner, braver Junge. Ich kann dich nicht dem Bösen überlassen, du bist zu schön, zu unschuldig, mein Kleiner. Du gehörst mir, nicht wahr? Du machst mich stolz, bist mein und wirst es immer sein, oder?" Die Stimme klang abwesend, vergraben in einer Vision der Vergangenheit, der Zukunft oder einfach nur in den eigenen Vorstellungen. Doch die Reaktion, die er bei sich und dem Mann hinter sich spürte war einfach Gänsehaut erzeugend.

Sein gesamter Körper zuckte und verzehrte sich nach Berührungen egal welcher Art und das harte Glied an seinem Rücken drückte sich fordernder dagegen. Draco stöhnte auf, vergaß die Perversität an dem Akt, vergaß Potter, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und erregtem Körper dem Schauspiel eingehend folgte und rieb sich hemmungslos an der Gestalt hinter ihm. Er wollte mehr, wollte ihn spüren, wollte ihn anbetteln ihn zu erlösen, wollte ein braver Junge sein.

Starke Lederhandschuhe umfassten seine Hüften, hoben ihn mit Leichtigkeit an und drückten ihn stärker zu sich, drückten ihn stärker zu dem Schwanz, der sich verlangend an ihm rieb.

„Soll Daddy dir das Böse austreiben, mein Kleiner? Mein schöner Junge, willst du mich stolz machen? Willst du Daddy stolz machen und dich von dem Bösen befreien lassen?" Draco wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber das war unwichtig, also nickte er nur und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Wieder fühlte er das kalte Leder zwischen seinen Beinen, fühlte die Finger, die sich um seine harte Länge legten und anfingen hoch und runterzu rutschen. Die Nerven entlang seines Rückgrates schwirrten, flirrten und vibrierten. Er stöhnte laut auf und kam der Hand entgegen und die sensationellen Empfindungen strömten durch seinen Körper, wie entzündeter Alkohol, heiß und betäubend. Er schaukelte seine Hüften der Hand und dem Schwanz hinter sich entgegen und der Orgasmus war nicht mehr weit.

„Daddy ist gut zu dir, oder? Soll Daddy noch besser zu dir sein?" Seine Hand wurde schneller, genau wie sein Becken, welches sich immer fester in sein Fleisch presste. Draco hörte nicht mehr auf die gebrabbelten Worte hinter sich, welche „Daddy", „mein Junge" oder „du bist so schmutzig" beinhalteten, sondern konzentrierte sich auf seinen anrollenden Orgasmus, seine Erlösung, seine Belohnung. Sehnte sich nach dem Ausbruch, nach den schwachen Knien danach und das wohlige Prickeln auf seiner überreizten Haut.

Er hörte noch das laute Aufschnauben hinter ihm, spürte das pulsierende Ausströmen des Samens an seinem Rücken und dann übermannten ihn die wirbelnden Gefühle und schrie auf, als er in dem Lederhandschuh kam. Sein Körper glühte und kitzelte an den unmöglichsten Stellen. Die angenehme Schwäche trat augenblicklich ein und er ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Brust fallen, die Wellen genießend, die seinen Körper hoch und runter schwammen.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Nach kurzer Zeit lösten sich die magischen Fesseln und er fiel vorne über auf das weiche Bett, welches kühl und angenehm auf seiner Haut war. Harry legte sich links neben ihn und nach einem „braver Junge" verließ auch Dolohov die Bühne.

Hilfe suchend legte er seinen linken Arm über die Seite von Harry und schluchzte in seine Schulter. Er fühlte sich so klein, so schmutzig, so einsam. Er brauchte Halt und er fand ihn bei Harry, der sich in seine Schulter kuschelte und mit ihm über verlorene Unschuld und vermisste Normalität schluchzte. Er klammerte sich fest an die heiße Haut und er fühlte, wie kalte Tränen sein Gesicht hinunterliefen und sich an Harrys Schlüsselbein sammelte. Er wollte schreien, wollte bei den übermenschlichen Mächten, die über die Welt herrschten, um Gnade flehen. Egal, was er getan hatte, es sollte aufhören.

Seine Verzweifelung ebbte ab und das Gefühl der Einsamkeit verließ ihn, als er den zitternden Körper neben sich spürte, der ihn vorsichtig in seinen Armen hielt. Er spürte wieder den heißen Schürhaken, der ihn seltsamerweise noch näher zu ziehen schien. Es war nicht das gleiche Gefühl der Erotik, die ihn immer übermannte, wenn er mit Blaise schlief. Nein, das hier war anders. Stärker. Mächtiger. Natürlicher. Zum ersten Mal fragte sich Draco ernsthaft, ob das wirklich mit Magie zu tun hatte.

Wie selbstverständlich legten sich seine schüchternen Lippen auf die weichen von Harry und bewegten sich sacht, um keinen Schaden anzurichten. Sofort wurde der Kuss zaghaft erwidert und Draco fühlte sich seit langem wieder ausgefüllt. Für diesen magischen Moment lang vergaß er die brennenden Striemen auf seinen Rücken, vergaß seinen Sklavenstand, vergaß die Gewissheit, dass es noch nicht vorbei war.

Jetzt und hier war er nur ein liebebedürftiger, junger Mann in den warmen Armen von jemandem, der in der gleichen Lage war wie er.

War das die Gnade, um dir er gebettelt hatte?

* * *

TBC? 

Hasst ihr mich jetzt? Bitte schreibt mir was zu dem Kapitel! Ich muss es wissen!

An meine Reviewer:

**Tolotos**: Danke für dein Review, ich liebe es! 'freu' Tja die Sache mit der Kontrolle... hier wird es noch ein wenig mehr erklärt und es finden sich auch schon leichte Hinweise, wie das genau funktioniert... Eigentlich wollte ich das kleine Geheimnis schon hier lösen, aber irgendwie ist mir Dolohov dazwischen gekommen, indem er so geworden ist wie er jetzt ist... Okok... musst du jetzt nicht verstehen... 'g' Tja das mit Blaise ist so eine Sache, dass wird sich noch aufklären! Bestimmt! Danke nochmal! 'knuddel' 'Gänseblümchen schenk'

**Angie**: Wow! Danke für dieses einfach tolle Kommi! Da werde ich glatt rot von 'rotwerd' Ich bin auch ein Fan von Happy Ends, aber nicht immer passen Happy Ends... deswegen kann ich noch nicht sagen, wie es ausgeht. Außerdem ist das, wie schon so ofterwähnt, eine außer-Plan-mäßige Geschichte und ich habe zwar schon das Ende und fastalles im Kopf, aber das kann sich alles noch ändern.Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass du weiter liest und mir so tolle Reviewes schreibst!

**LadyEvelyn**: Hallo Schätzchen! Danke für dein Review, ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Chap! Harry ist ja wieder dabei... Ich bin froh, dass dir das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat, obwohl ich immer noch rot werde, wenn ich daran denke, was ich so geschrieben habe... Ist das jetzt blöd! 'gg' Bin ich jetzt pervers? Naja, meine Freundin sagt immer, wer solche Geschichten schreibt (also Geschichten zwischen HP-Charakter, die Sex miteinander haben und dann auch noch schwul sind 'gg'), ist pervers... 'gg' Für sie also total unverständlich... 'lol' Danke nochmal!

**Amunet**: Hey! Danke für dein total nettes Review! Ich denke zwar nicht, dass du wieder so O.O vor dem Bildschirm klebst, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem... Ich habe mich ja schon ein wenig gezügelt, ich wollte es dann doch nicht so ausufern lassen, nachher lynchen mich die Leute, weil ich die Beiden zu sehr quäle.. außerdem finde ich Vergewaltigung ist so ein ausgelutschtes Thema, dass findet man hier an jeder Ecke (trotzdem natürlich streckenweise sehr gut geschrieben) aber selten hat man eine Story, wo es den Leuten auch noch körperlichenSpaß macht, auch wenn sie es net wollen... Ok, hört sich blöd an, ich hoffe du verstehst mich nicht falsch... Naja Lemon fand man jetzt net so viel hier, aber ich denke mal das wird sich im Nächsten ändern, garantieren kann ich leider für nichts! Dankeschön Kleines für deine netten Worte!

**Gugi**: Tja... ich denke mal du wirst das hier vielleicht nicht mehr lesen, aber ich werde trotzdem auf dein total cooles Kommi antworten! Danke für deine netten Komplimente, wenn du mir sagst, dass du die Lemon gut fandest, ist das eine sehr große Ehre! Sorry das es ein wenig verwirrend fandest, ich bin halt noch net so geübt was das angeht! Danke für deine Mail, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gefallen hat und bin noch geschmeichelter das du das hier, als das bis jetzt Beste von mir siehst... 'oh man meine Ausdrucksweise ist mal wieder daneben' Tja das 'sklavenhaltige' dauert natürlich noch ein wenig, aber was soll ich machen... das muss halt noch ein wenig reifen alles... Danke für deine lieben netten Worte, sie haben mir viel bedeutet! Hdl! 'knuddelknutsch'

**Monique**: Danke für dein nettes Review!Und Lara war brav und hat die Situation mit Harry aufgeklärt, oder? Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz so heiß her ging wie das letzte Mal... Aber vielleicht das nächste Mal... mir drängen sich da Bilder von... von... ok, ich werde es net sagen! 'gemein bin' Aber das wäre ja auch langweilig, nicht wahr! Danke nochmal für dein nettes Kommi 'einen selbstgebackenen Erdnussbuttermuffin mit Erdbeermarmeladenfüllung überreichen tut' Damit du weiter solche Kommis schreibst 'bestech'

**moondancer**: Danke, danke, danke! Ich habe mich bemüht das es wieder etwas kinky ist! Ich denke es ist mir nicht ganz so super gelungen, aber naja... Wie findest du das Neue? Das mit Snape... Ich versuche mein Bestes, ich kann nicht garantieren, ob er wirklich vorkommt, aber ich finde auch, dass er noch erwähnt werden muss, dass geht gar nicht anders! Allerdings bin ich kein Fan von ihm, eigentlich finde ich ihn sehr schrecklich, aber keine Panik, deswegen werde ich nicht allzu... ähm... hart (?) sein... mal sehen... Das mit dem Non-Con, ich denke, dass wird sich einrichten lassen... Ich weiß noch net ganz genau, aber das wird schon! Ich habe da so eine Idee... Ich danke dir für deine netten Worte, bitte schreib mir weiter, ja? 'schokomuffin überreich' 'lara hatte gestern ihren Backfimmel' 'g'

**Angelfall**: Danke für dein geiles Kommi, Kleines! Ich soll deine Worte entschuldigen? Ich dachte du hättest mein letztes Kapitel gelesen, dass bestand NUR aus solchen Wörtern und du entschuldigst dich für sowas... 'lol' Ok, ich bin dumm! Klär mich auf! Ich habe diesen Hint zu der 'bestimmten Internetseite und dessen Leser' net verstanden! Tut mir sorry, aber das musst du mir nochmal erklären! Bitte lass mich nicht dumm sterben 'fleh'! Das Fragezeichen hinter dem TBC ist eine Frage an die Leser, ob sie wirklich wollen, dass ich weiterschreiben... Ehrlich gesagt 'flüster' bin ich schon ein wenig erstaunt, dass sich noch keiner so richtig beschwert hat... nicht das ich das will...Naja, ich hoffe das sich niemand beschwert, es fällt mir schonschwer genug mancheSachenzu schreiben 'da an das letzte Kapitel denk und rot wird', aber ich bin echt froh das es dir gefällt, dannkann es net ganz so schlimm sein... Oder ist esvielleicht erstdeswegen schlimm?;) ;P 'lol'Ich hoffe du hast überhaupt noch Zeit fürs lesen, du musst schließlich dein Abi feiern... und wenn du es doch liest 'hoff' dann musst du mir noch mal so ein tolles Kommi hinterlassen... Dankeschön! 'knuddel'

**Turquenione**: Danke für dein nettes Kommi 'handtuch reich' und was für ein interessanter Nick! Hat er was zu beudeuten? Bin nur neugierig... Die heißeste Story sagst du! wow! Danke! Solche Kompliemente höre ich am liebsten! Naja das Kapitel hier ist net ganz so heiß... aber das wird sich hoffentlich noch ändern... ich habe eigentlich noch viel vor, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mich traue es zu schreiben! Ich will ja nicht, dass die Leute mich hier für komplett pervers halten... Danke noch mal! 'bussi'

**Altron**: Danke für dein geiles Kommi! 'freu' 'nochmehrfreu' 'sich gar nicht mehr einkriegt vor Freude' Wie du siehst, ich habe weiter gemacht... und bin sogar stolz auf mich, dass es so viel geworden ist... 'freufreufreu' Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Gut, es ist net so heiß wie das Letzte, aber ich muss sagen, dass ja auch irgendwas passieren muss... sonst wird es ja auch langweilig, oder nicht? Ich hoffe du bist mir net bös, dass Draco so leiden musste, aber er war ein wirklich schmutziger, dreckiger, kleiner Junge! 'gg' Okok... war wieder mal nur für mich witzig, bitte net falsch verstehen, bin nicht immer so, wie ich jetzt wirke... Ich hoffe du schreibst mir weiter solchen nette, geile Kommentare! 'fleh'

**bloddy Death Eater**: Hallo, dankeschön für dein Review! Ich weiß was du meinst "ahhs" und "ohhs" sind wirklich etwas komisch, dass mag ich meistens auch net so, aber hier, bei meiner eigenen, stell ich mir das halt so vor... Ich weiß, ich kann meine Vorstellung diesbezüglich leider nicht wirklich so rüber bringen wie ich will, aber irgendwie würde mir etwas fehlen, wenn das fehlen würde, verstehst du was ich meine? Ich hoffe es hat dich nicht allzu gestört? In diesem Kapitel kommen sie ja net vor, ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen? Danke für das Review und ich hoffe du schreibst mir wieder!

**KleenesKnuddelmuff**: Tja, Draco ist vielleicht arm dran, aber bestimmt noch nicht gebrochen! Malfoys sind viel zu sturr, als sich wirklich brechen zu lassen, aber sie versuchen es immer wieder, wie man das auch hier sehen kann... 'g' Aber mit Magie ist es eigentlichunfair... 'g' aber sie trauen sich nicht anders 'lol' 'lara versucht witzig zu sein' ;) Knuddelmuff, jetzt weiß ich es wieder... das waren doch so niedliche Pelzbälle, nicht wahr? Allerdings setzen die sich doch auf die Brust vom schlafenden Zauberern und fischen mit ihrer langen Zunge die Popel aus den Nasenlöchern... das habe ich zumindest in diesem Tierbuch gelesen... Machst du das auch! 'okok tut mir leid' Du machst das bestimmt nicht, dass wollte ich auch gar nicht behaupten! Du armes kleenes Knuddelmuff... Französisch ist aber auch beschissen! 'lara kann das voll nachvollziehen' Aber ich fand dein Review toll und wünsche mir noch eins 'wünschwünschwünsch'

**Weltherrscherchen**: Ich hoffe du hast dich jetzt abgekühlt 'vanille eis reich' und kannst mir noch mal sagen, wie du das letzte Kapitel fandest... 'gg' Sei froh, dass du einen Freund zum anrufen hast... ich habe das wahrscheinlich geschrieben, weil ich sowas nicht habe... 'gg' 'lol' Ich hoffe dir hat das hier auch gefallen! Es war leider nicht wirklich heiß... aber trotzdem... hat es dir gefallen! 'schnüff' Ich fände es nämlich echt blöd, wenn es dir net gefallen würde! Ich hoffe du sagst mir deine Meinung! 'ganz lieb drück'

**Babsel**: Hey, danke für dein nettes Review! Tja hier siehst du ganz deutlich, dass Draco unter einem Zauber steht... Nicht nur unter einem 'verrat' 'g'... Aber das klärt sich alles noch auf! Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen! Sags mir... 'was von ihrem Nudelauflauf spendier' 'bestech' 'gg'

**duivel**: Hallo Schnuffi!'lässtsich gerne knuddelknutschen' 'g'Sorry kann natürlich nicht verraten, was in dieser Kommode steckt, wenn da überhaupt etwas drin steckt... das ist ja alles nur Vermutung 'gg' Tja wie es Harry geht, siehst du ja hier.. und ob ich ihn leiden lasse ist natürlich Ansichtssache und musst du entscheiden, aber ich glaube hier war es noch ganz... human.. oder doch nicht? Du wirst es im nächsten Kapitel sehen... Bitte bedroh mich nicht (oder vielleicht doch? Dann bekomm ich noch mehr Anregungen 'lol') Ob sie irgendwann fliehen können oder nicht, das musst du noch abwarten... aber das kann noch ein wenig dauern... ich finde es toll, dass dir das Lemon gefallen hat und ich dir hat dieses Kapitel auch gefallen...? Wann geht es eigentlich bei dir weiter! Will doch auch wissen, wie es dort weiter geht... ;( ;P 'knuddelknutsch'

**DiamondOfOcean**: Danke für deine echt wahnsinnig schnelle Betaarbeit! Danke danke! Und natürlich auch ein großes Dankeschön für dein nettes Kommi! Du fandest es also doch wirklich geil? Da bin ich aber doch ein wenig beruhigt! 'puh' Danke für deine Hilfe, Herzchen! 'knutsch' Macht es dir eigentlich was aus, wenn ich dir auch meine anderen Übersetzungen schicke? Die sind streckenweise ziemlich 'HOLLA!' ich werde dich wahrscheinlich noch mal per Mail fragen! Aber danke, dass du es bei den Anderen schon gemacht hast...

**Basic**: 'fühlt sich geehrt' Wow, finde es wirklich klasse, dass du meine Geschichte magst, obwohl du kein Slash magst... 'sich wie doof freut' Ich hoffe dir gefällt es auch weiter hin und du schreibst mir weiterhin solche netten Reviews! Ich strenge mich auch echt an und versuche die Personen so gut wie möglich darzustellen... Manchmal habe ich allerdings das Gefühl, dass ich mich zu lange mit den Personen auseinander setze und damit meine Geschichte zu sehr in den Hintergrund stelle... aber das ist nur so ein Gefühl. Ich mag es über Personen und dessen Gefühle zu beschreiben... Danke für deinen netten Kommentar und ich hoffe dir gefällt es weiterhin so gut, dass du mir weiter schreibst...

**Lucinenya**: Ich glaube du bist die Einzige, die sagt, dass Blaise Draco zeigen soll, wo es lang geht... Die Anderen bemühen sich ihn nicht zu "hassen"... 'gg' Ja, ich weiß was du meinst... von wegen langweilige Schulstunden! 'gg' Ich schreibe häufig in der Uni oder so... 'lol' Gut, für Lemons muss ich dann eigentlich für mich sein, denn wenn jemand da vorn steht und dich zu sülzt, will bei mir eigentlich nicht unbedingt so eine Stimmung aufkommen... Wenn du sowas in der Schule liest, wirst du dann unnötig... ähm... wuschig von? Wenn du verstehst was ich meine... 'hüstl' Ich glaube das könnte ich nicht... Ich hoffe die Story gefällt dir weiterhin und ein dickes Danke für dein nettes Review!

**Draconia**: Danke für dein Review! Du findest es nicht obszön? Das ist ein wirklich tolles Kompliment! Danke! Das 'anregende' Schreiben fällt mir manchmal wirklich schwer, aber dann auch wieder nicht, weil es eine "harte" Story ist, muss sie auch "hart" geschrieben sein, finde ich... Ich fände es halt irgendwie unangebracht, wenn man mit "schönen" Worten sowas beschreibt... es ist halt nicht wirklich schön, aber auch net so richtig schlimm... weil es halt doch irgenwie Spaß macht und deswegen ist es halt irgendwie "schlimm" 'blafasel' Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich sage...! Is ja auch egal... Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch jetzt noch und du schreibst mir noch ein paar nette Reviews (ok für dieses Kapitel reich auch eins 'g')...

**SamanthaPotter**: Nein natürlich will ich nicht, dass du oder ein Anderer Blaisehasser werden! Ich habe versucht mir vorzustellen, was man macht, wenn man so viel Macht über jemanden hat, der sich auch irgendwie bereitwillig dir hingibt (egal aus welchen Gründen)... Man muss einerseits hart sein, weil es alle von dir verlangen und andererseits versuchst du das Beste daraus zu mache, weil du denjenigen ja doch sehr magst... und das verändert dich halt irgendwann... Macht ist halt zu verführerisch... und auch Draco fragt sich ja, wie er wohl gehandelt hätte, wenn es andersherum gewesen wäre! Das Alles kommt auf jeden Fall noch etwas genauer... Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Findest du das Blaise immer noch so ein Schwein ist!

So, nachdem ich jetzt irgendwie eine Stunde gebraucht habe, um alle Reviews schön, nett, persönlich zu beantworten, brauche ich eine Zigarette und noch mehr Reviews, die ich das nächste Mal beantworten darf!


	4. War das die Gnade, um dir er bettelte?

Hey Leute!

Mal wieder etwas von mir... hach Endlich! Ich schreibe momentan ein wenig mehr... und bin echt froh drüber!

Danke, für all eure Reviews! Ich hoffe, ich kriege noch ein bisschen mehr von euch! 'bettel' 'g' 'bin immer noch süchtig'

Noch ein Danke an Dia(mond of Ocean), die hier Beta Arbeit geleistet hat! Danke, Kleines! 'knutscha'

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich weiß net so genau, ob ich damit zufrieden bin... irgendwie sehr und irgendwie auch gar nicht 'seufz' ich weiß auch nicht, schreibt es mir!

* * *

War das die Gnade, um die er gebettelt hatte? 

Er drückte sich näher an den Körper und fuhr mit den Finger über den Rücken und wunderte sich nur für einen kleinen Moment, warum er dort blutige Striemen fand. Seine Finger strichen sanft über das warme Nass, über aufgerissene Haut und als Harry zischend die Luft einsog, konnte auch er den pochenden Schmerz spüren, der sich über seinen Rücken zog. Es war, als wenn die Finger auch über seine Wunden streichen würden.

Kurz hob er seine jetzt leicht zitternde Hand und betrachtete das rote Blut, dass langsam seinen Weg nach unten bahnte. Es war Blut. Ganz normales Blut und er war sich sicher, seines sähe jetzt nicht anders aus. Warum waren Schlammblüter anders? Er hielt das Bedürfnis zurück daran zu riechen oder zu schmecken, aber betrachtete es weiterhin, als wäre es im höchsten Maße seltsam. Vielleicht ist sein Blut nicht so unrein, weil er doch eigentlich nur ein Halbblut ist, vermutete eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Doch war es wirklich so? Gab es wirklich einen Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden?

Scheinbar hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass Potter auch Schläge abbekommen hatte und doch war er sich sicher, dass nur er geschlagen wurde. Dolohov hattedie Peitschenicht einmal abgesetzt und war danach auch sofort verschwunden, aber Draco war sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr so sicher.

Was war bloß passiert? War Dolohov nicht zufrieden mit ihm? Warum war er nicht bei Sinnen, als es passierte oder ist doch nichts passiert? Aber woher kamen dann die Verletzungen? Warum konnte er ihn nicht davor beschützen? Er hatte sich doch zur Verfügung gestellt, warum war Potter dann verletzt? Warum hatte er ihm nicht helfen können? Warum? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Er durfte nie wieder etwas falsch machen, nie wieder. Und was war, wenn Dolohov ihn doch nicht geschlagen hatte? Aber die Wunden... Warum hat er denn nicht aufgepasst? Warum musste er schreien und schluchzen? Warum musste er sich wie ein kleines Kind aufführen? Warum gerade er?

Das Bombardement von Fragen explodierte in seinem Kopf und seine Gedanken drehten durch. Nur eines blieb ihm: Das schlechte Gewissen, das sich in seinen Magen bohrte und sich tief in seine Eingeweide grub. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry etwas passierte, er wollte nicht, dass er litt.

Als er das leichte Zittern spürte, kroch seine Hand wieder auf das Schulterblatt. Feucht von Blut und jetzt ungewöhnlich kühl strich er mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig auf die Schulter und ließ sie dann den schmalen Arm hinabfahren. Noch immer rannen Tränen sein Gesicht runter, noch immer küsste er Harry mit behutsamer Leidenschaft, noch immer bebeten ihre Körper von Schluchzern. Aber es ging ihm besser, es war unbeschreiblich. Er konnte noch nicht mal sagen, ob es ein schönes Gefühl war. Er war einfach nur erleichtert.

Der Kussschmeckte nach salzigen Tränen und obwohl dieser Geschmack irgendwie betörend war, wollte er lieber, dass sein Gegenüber aus anderen Gründen weinte. Draco wusste, dass Harry wegen ihm weinte, wegen dem, was ihm angetan wurde, nicht wegen dem, was Dolohov Harry angetan hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass er um ihn weinte, er hatte es nicht verdient. Er hatte vieles verdient, aber bei Weitem nicht das.

Er hob leicht Harrys Handgelenk an und verhakte seine Finger mit denen von Potter und drückte sie leicht, als es begann. Zuerst war es nur ein kurzes Brennen auf seiner Haut, das sich dann wie ein Lauffeuer ausbreitete. Er brannte und doch wurde ihm langsam kalt. Er riss seine Augen auf und sah verwundert in die großen grünen Augen vor sich, die wahrscheinlich den gleichen Blick der Überraschung zeigten wie seine. Er spürte wie ihre Finger sich noch stärker verkeilten, spürte wie ihre Körper noch enger zusammenrückten und wie ihre Beine sich ineinander legten, um noch mehr Halt zu finden.

Sein Atem verschnellter sich und vermischte sich mit dem von Harry und wieder konnte er den fremden Herzschlag fühlen, der den gleichen Takt wie seiner angenommen hatte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, es war so dringend, so verlangend und er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, um es zu stillen. Sein Herz flatterte und sein Magen drückte sich in sein Kreuz, als seine noch freie Hand den Nacken von Harry fand und sein Gesicht noch näher zog. Wurde es besser? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Ein Flimmern legte sich um ihre Körper, welches sie verband und doch wieder trennte, das an seinem Innersten zerrte, sich davon labte und ihn schwächte. Draco konnte nicht sagen, ob es gut oder schlecht war. Sein Verstand, sein Geist, seine Seele standen kurz vor dem kollabieren, aber sein Körper beruhigte sich auf seltsame Weise.

Wieder ergoss sich eine Hitzewelle über seinen Körper, ein Kribbeln tingelte seinen Rücken runter und ließ seine Haut seltsam kühl und zuckend zurück. Nur am Rande merkte er, dass ihre Körper wieder erregt waren. Es war auch nicht wichtig, nichts war mehr wichtig.

Sein Verstand schwamm in den fremden Empfindungen und wusste nicht, wohin mit sich, stand kurz vor dem Abschalten und klammerte sich an den letzten Sinnen, die fieberhaft versuchten, alles zu analysieren. Draco stöhnte und keuchte vor Anstrengung und vergrub sein Gesicht letztendlich in die Schulterbeuge von Harry, um die Verzehrung in seinem Innern und die absolute Verwirrung besser zu ertragen. Er klammerte sich an ihn und merkte wie auch er mit dieser Situation kämpfte.

Ihm wurde kalt und er spürte wie er langsam immer müder wurde und ihre Herzen immer langsamer wurden. Er konnte fast schon sehen wie sein inneres Licht langsam immer schwächer wurde und immer weniger gegen die Dunkelheit kämpfen konnte. Seine Glieder verloren jeglichen Halt und doch versuchte er, weiterhin dem Körper vor sich nah zu sein, wollte sich wärmen, wollte nicht alleine sein, wollte ihm helfen. Seine Lider wurden immer schwerer, bis er sie nur noch mit Gewalt offen halten konnte und ein letzter Blick verriet ihm, dass Harry seine Augen schon längst geschlossen hatte und sich nicht mehr dagegen wehrte. In dem letzten klaren Moment, den er hatte, konnten seine Gedanken nur noch einen Satz formulieren.

_So muss sich sterben anfühlen._

Er verlor sich in Dunkelheit. Im Nichts. In einer Welt, wo er mit seinen Gedanken alleine war. Wo seine Gedanken so laut und so wild waren, dass er sie nicht verstehen konnte oder wollte er sie nicht verstehen? War er wirklich allein? Sofort wurde er unruhig, er wollte nicht allein sein, er durfte nicht allein sein. Bevor er in Panik geraten konnte, bemerkte er etwas Fremdes. Es war kein Gegenstand oder eine Person, es war einfach nur ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das ihn beruhigte, das in einer Sprache auf ihn einsprach, welche keine war und ihn sich doch wieder fassen ließ. Es gehörte nicht zu ihm und doch war es nicht wegzudenken, war ein Teil von ihm und würde es jetzt für immer sein.

Hier, im innern seiner Selbst, wollte er für immer bleiben. Hier war er geschützt und nur vor sich selbst nicht sicher. Hier war er alles und nichts und hier konnte er nichts falsch oder richtig machen. Er war einfach nur existent und war das nicht genug?

Er spürte wie dieses neue und doch zu ihm gehörende Gefühl sich über ihn, unter ihn oder neben legte, ihn wärmte, ihm Sachen zuflüsterte, ihn streichelte und einfach nur da war. Hätte Draco seufzen können, hätte er es jetzt getan. Ja, hier war es schön, hier wollte er bleiben, hier wurde er sogar vor sich selbst beschützt, denn es würde ihn doch immer schützen, nicht wahr? Aber er wusste, irgendwann würde er wieder erwachen und sich hierher zurücksehnen. Er verlor sich in Zeit und Raum und nur noch eines war wichtig: Fühlen.

Draco wurde wach gerüttelt, er konnte kaum die Augen öffnen so müde und geschlaucht war er. Was war passiert? Wieso war er wach? Er wollte schlafen, nur noch schlafen... Bevor er wieder einschlafen konnte, wurde er noch mal gerüttelt und jetzt nahm er seine Umgebung wieder richtig wahr.

Sein Körper war immer noch mit dem von Potter verschlungen, der immer noch schlafend dalag. Auch ohne sich zu bewegen, wusste Draco, dass sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und verspannt war. Plötzlich wurde er hochgezogen und starrte in die hellblauen Augen von Blaise, der ihn mit einem Blick musterte, den er nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf und versuchte sich vergeblich aus dem starken Griff zu winden, um sich wieder hinzulegen und sich auszuruhen. So müde...

Mit der schallenden Ohrfeige, die in seinem Gesicht landete, wachte er schlagartig richtig auf.

Seine Finger kribbelten vor Freude, als sein Rücken sich bog, um Harry zu berühren. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn von der Haut, die sich über Harrys Knie spannte und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich vor Erwartung. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von ihm schon längst dort war, an oder in ihm und ihn rief. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er dachte, es wolle ihm vorauseilen und ein unangenehmes Rauschen ergriff seine Glieder.

Doch bevor seine Hand ihr Ziel erreichte, wurde er gepackt und wieder umgedreht. Das Gefühl war so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war und ein leichtes Vibrieren seines Körpers erinnerte an die Melodie des Verlangens. Doch nun schaute er wieder in ungläubigen Augen von Blaise.

„Was machst du hier? Du weißt genau, dass es sehr gefährlich ist", zischte er böse. Draco antwortete wieder nicht, aber Blaise schien sich nicht großartig darum zu kümmern, denn er schloss ihn wieder in seine Arme und seufzte tief.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco", sagte Blaise in einem energischen Ton und hob seinen Kopf wieder in Augenhöhe. Blaise hatte diese Worte schon oft gesagt, doch für Draco hatten sie genauso wenig oder viel Bedeutung wie andere Worte aus Blaise Mund. Doch jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass Blaise ihn wirklich liebte. Auf eine sehr verzerrte, Furcht einflößende Art und Weise, aber das Gefühl war echt. Mitleid für seinen alten Freund und jetzigen Meister machte sich in ihm breit. Draco wusste, er konnte Blaise nie so „lieben" wie Blaise ihn liebte.

Wochenlang dachte Draco, er würde sich noch in ihn verlieben, schließlich war er meistens sehr zärtlich und gut zu ihm, doch nun wusste er mit Gewissheit, dass es nur der Bann oder/und sein eigener Wunsch war und nicht mehr.

Sein Herz tat irgendwie weh, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte wegen der Seelenqual, die sich in ihm ausbreiteten wie nagendes Ungeziefer über einen Kadaver. Er fühlte sich tot. Nur das magische Band, was ihn und Potter verband, ließen seine Lebensgeister aufleben und sich gegen das Schicksal auflehnen. Hatte er überhaupt Chancen?

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und zwei Gestalten mit schwarzen Roben stoben in den Raum. Draco zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen und ging auf die Knie, so wie es sich für einen Sklaven geziemte. Er spürte ohne Hinzusehen wie Potter aus dem Schlaf hoch schreckte und wie erstarrt die beiden Personen fixierte.

Blaise hingegen verbeugte sich nur leicht und begann das Gespräch mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln: „Mr. und Mrs. Lestrange, es ist mir eine Ehre. Wie kann ich euch dienen?"

Dracos Magen verkrampfte sich leicht, als er die Namen hörte. Neugierig und mit klopfendem Herzen betrachtete er das Paar aus dem Augenwinkel.

Er konnte den aristokratischen Glanz erkennen, den beide wohl von Geburt an ausstrahlten. Sie waren hoch gewachsen und schlank und strahlten die Kälte aus, die Draco schon oft bei alten reinen Familien wie seiner eigenen gesehen hatte. Aber Askaban hatte tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Sicher, die Haare, die Kleider und die Körper waren perfekt, doch die unnatürliche Blässe, das Glimmen des Wahnsinns in beider Augenpaaren und das schmunzelnde Lächeln, das durch Draco ging, wie heißes Wasser durch kalten Schnee, zeigten ihre wahre Natur. Bellatrix´ Blick richtete sich auf ihn und ihre blitzenden Augen ließen ihn erschaudern.

„Ich will mit ihnen spielen", sagte sie leicht verträumt und zog an dem Ärmel von ihrem Mann.

„Was meine Frau damit sagen will, ist, dass wir Harry Potter heute für uns beanspruchen wollen."

„Nein", quengelte Bellatrix leicht weinerlich und Draco erinnerte das Benehmen an ein verzogenes Gör. „Nein, ich will beide. Beide auf einmal", zeterte sie weiter. Sie zog ein Gesicht, als wenn sie ihr Lieblingsspielzeug nicht bekommen hätte.

„Bella, Liebes, wieso gleich beide? Einer reicht doch völlig..."

„Nein, ich will beide!", rief sie aus und ihre Stimme wurde fester und kälter.

Er spürte die Angst, seine eigene und die von Harry, die seine Nervenkanäle hoch kroch und wieder runter wanderte.

„Du hast es gehört, Zabini, dann beide", seufzte der große Mann. Der Körper von Blaise verspannte sich neben Draco.

„Aber Draco ist mein persönlicher Sklave, ich will nicht..."

„Zabini, hast du verstanden, was ich gerade gesagt habe?", unterbrach Lestrange Blaise zischend.

„Aber er ist mein Eigentum, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr..."

Die feste Aussprache verebbte letztendlich mit unschlüssigen Wortgestammel und Draco wusste, dass auch Blaise ihn nicht mehr retten konnte. Auch wenn Dracos Herz sich bei dem Wort „Eigentum" unangenehm verkrampfte, war er doch sehr froh, dass Blaise ihn nicht in die Hände dieser Monster geben wollte.

Gespannte Stille legte sich über den Raum wie ein Tuch über eine Leiche und Draco starrte ungesehen in das steinerne Gesicht von Rudolphus Lestrange. Das Antlitz zeigte keine Regung, kein Leben, keine Emotion, die ihm verraten könnte, was Lestrange dachte oder fühlte.

„Na gut, Zabini. Dein Eigentum wird nicht angerührt", ließ er ruhig und kalt verlauten, doch Draco war sich sicher, dass Blaise dafür irgendwann zahlen musste, auf welche Art auch immer.

Bella zischte verärgert, hielt aber sofort den Mund, als ihr ihr Mann einen strengen Blick zuwarf. Die Atmosphäre knisterte vor Spannung und Draco riskierte einen Blick auf Potter, der noch immer auf dem Bett hockte und genau wie er die Situation beobachtete. Doch sein Blick zeigte Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, da sein Schicksal besiegelt schien. Als sich plötzlich die grünen Augen auf seine richteten, spürte er Potters Angst mehr denn je. Draco keuchte und atmete tief ein, legte eine Hand über sein pochendes Herz, als ob sie es verhindern könnte, dass sein Herz beinahe explodierte. Die magische Verbindung zerrte an seinen Eingeweiden und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, nach Hilfe. Sein Verstand rief _Dummheit! Idiot,_ aber es hinderte ihn nicht daran, die Worte zu formen, die sein Herz forderte.

„Bitte, Herr, nehmt mich mit. Ich will meinem Meister keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten...", krächzte Draco in die gespannte Stille. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt?

Auch wenn das verzweifelte Gefühl, Harry zu helfen, mit einem Schlag verschwunden war, wurde sein Herz von seiner Seele eingedrückt, die vor Sorge explodierte. Er hatte sich freiwillig in die Klauen dieser Geisteskranken begeben, nur weil er in die grünen Augen gesehen hatte.

Wo war sein altes Selbst? War es so tief unter Zauberbannen vergraben, dass er sich sogar an die einfachsten Devisen seines früheren Lebens nicht mehr hielt? Nie, niemals hätte er jemandem geholfen, ohne sich dabei selbst zu helfen. Das war seine früheste und wichtigste Verhaltensregel, die er von seiner Familie und seinem Hause, Slytherin, gelehrt worden war.

Der Verlust seines alten Lebens machte Draco nicht das erste Mal zu schaffen, aber dort, unter diesen Umständen, bei diesen Leuten, war es schmerzhafter, als je zuvor. Wo war sein Sarkasmus? Seine Gehässigkeit und seine Listigkeit? Wo war all das, was ihn ausmachte? Wo war _er_?

„Du bist so hübsch, mein Kleines, so hübsch", flüsterte Bellatrix, als sie Draco durchs Haar strich.

Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde war Draco bei dieser Verrückten und die Demütigungen der letzten Wochen waren nichts zu seiner jetzigen Situation. Er saß auf dem großen Bett dieses warmen Kellerzimmers, Bellatrix saß direkt vor ihm und Harry kauerte am Bettenkopf hinter ihm, von Draco momentan vergessen.

Blaise war schon auf seltsame Ideen gekommen, aber das hier war der Gipfel und Draco hoffte, dass ihn niemand je so sehen würde. Aus dem Augenwinkel lugte er immer wieder zu der Tür und fragte sich, ob dahinter vielleicht doch Rudolphus Lestrange wartete und ihn

beobachtete.

„Du siehst aus wie meine Lieblingspuppe, wie Narcissa, wie Cissy. Meine Cissy...", sagte Bella in einem verträumten Ton und strich nun über die stark geröteten Wangen von Draco.

Er wandte seinen Kopf schnell von ihr ab, damit sie nicht sah wie peinlich es ihm war, so vor ihr zu sitzen, aber das machte es nicht besser, denn sein Blick fiel automatisch auf seinen Oberschenkel. Schnell schaute er woanders hin, als wenn es verschwinden würde, wenn er es einfach nicht beachten würde.

„_Bleibst du nicht hier?" Bellas Stimme klang wie ein kindliches Flehen, als ihr Mann an der Tür stand und sich verabschieden wollte._

„_Aber Bella, Liebes", er hob ihr Kinn mit einer Hand an, damit sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. „du weißt, ich bin immer da, ich verlasse dich nie wirklich."_

_Mit diesen Worten schickte er ein kaltes Schmunzeln zu Draco und Harry, die beide wie gelähmt auf dem Bett hockten. Draco erschauderte leicht, als der Mann ihm noch zuzwinkerte und sich dann mit einem letzten Kuss und den Worten „Mach sie nicht kaputt, Liebes, der dunkle Lord wird dir sonst ganz langsam deine Gliedmaßen einzeln ausreißen!" aus der Tür schob._

„Wie soll ich dich nennen, mein Kleines? Schade, dass du nicht mir gehörst. Du wärst meine schönste Puppe, die schönste von allen. Du siehst so schön in deinem kleinen Kleidchen aus, so hübsch", flüsterte Bella wieder in einem leichten Singsang-Ton und holte Draco wieder in seine Lage zurück.

Draco zog seine Schultern weiter ein. Er wollte verschwinden, er wollte nicht mehr sein, er wollte sich einfach auflösen und nicht mehr existieren, damit diese Schmach für immer vergessen würde.

Sein Körper bedeckte ein schwarzes Kleid mit weißen Spitzenborten und lag eng an seiner Brust und Armen. Nur der Rocksaum, der ihm bis zu der Mitte der Oberschenkeln reichte, stand, dank einem weiten Unterrock, weit von seinem Körper ab. Seine Hände lagen auf seinem Schoß, damit das Kleid seine Nacktheit darunter nicht entblößte, denn Bella sah es anscheinend nicht für nötig, ihm den letzten Rest an Würde zu lassen. Aber wenn er es sich genau überlegte, war es besser ohne Unterwäsche, als mit Frauenunterwäsche.

Ihre zierlichen Finger strichen wieder durch seine Haare und versuchten sie hinter sein Ohr abzulegen. Er zuckte zurück, als ihre Finger versuchten, über seine Kinnpartie zu streichen. Er spürte wie sie sich versteifte und ihre Finger sich zu einer Faust ballten und wagte es nicht in ihr Gesicht zu schauen.

„Du bist zwar hübsch, aber anscheinend sehr ungezogen. Ich glaube, ich muss dir noch Manieren beibringen. Du kannst nicht so mit mir umspringen, du kleines Luder!", schrie sie ihn an und er wusste, er hatte einen großen Fehler gemacht.

Draco hörte wie Harry hinter ihm erschrocken aufkeuchte und es beruhigte ihn, dass er hier nicht alleine war, auch wenn Harry ihm nicht viel helfen konnte. Bella holte aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf flog zur Seite und schon schmeckte er den unvergleichlichen metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund.

War da nicht eine Hand auf seiner Schulter? Emotionale Unterstützung von dem jungen Mann hinter ihm? Er schielte auf seine Schulter, doch eine Hand fand er da nicht. Aber als er seinen Kopf noch weiter zur Seite neigte, erspähte er Harrys aufgerissene Augen und spürte die unterstützende Kraft, die von ihm ausging. Jetzt war er froh, dass diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand. So war er sich sicher, nie allein zu sein, auch nicht in dieser miesen Lage.

Aber er konnte sich nur kurz damit trösten, denn im nächsten Moment lag er bei seiner Tante schon auf dem Schoß. Total verwirrt begriff er erst zu spät, was nun als nächstes kam. Sein Kleid wurde hoch geschoben und nur kurz danach, landete ihre flache Hand auf seinem nackten Fleisch.

Es brannte. Seine Haut brannte. Seine Wangen brannten. Er stand in Flammen. Bellatrix ließ ihre rechte Hand immer wieder auf sein nacktes Fleisch sausen und jedes Mal durchfuhr ihn dieser brennende Schmerz. Er spürte wie nicht nur seine Wangen ganz rot vor Scham waren, auch sein Hintern müsste nun vor Röte leuchten und dafür schämte er sich fast mehr.

Aber das schlimmste war nicht, dass Potter zuschaute oder dass er bei fast jedem Schlag leicht aufschrie, sondern dass er es auch noch sexuell berauschend fand. Sogar der letzte Zweifel, den Draco über einen Bann hegte, war wie weggewischt. Nun hatte er Gewissheit, das konnte nicht normal sein, so war er noch nie gewesen und so würde er auch nie werden. Es musste ein Zauber sein.

Seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Oberschenkel und auch wenn er sein lächerliches Aufschreien zu unterbrechen versuchte, indem er sich fast die Unterlippe abbiss, so konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass jeder Schlag ihm einen leichten Schrei abverlangte. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob es aus Schmerz, Lust oder purer Überraschung über ihre Schläge war. Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus allem.

Sein Becken streckte sich ihr immer weiter entgegen, um jeden Schlag aufzunehmen und zu genießen, doch sein Kopf zog es immer weiter nach unten, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und seine Peinlichkeit vor ihren hungrigen Augen zu verbergen.

Seine Haut war gereizt, sehr gereizt und der Schmerz zog sich über seinen restlichen Körper und schenkte ihm wohlige Schauer, denen er nicht ausweichen konnte, egal wie sehr er versuchte, sein Gesicht zu verstecken. Ihr kaltes und schallendes Lachen war uninteressant geworden und ehe er es sich versah, rieb er sich schon wie ein Hund an ihren Beinen.

Draco spürte jeden einzelnen Finger von ihr und wie sie einen brennenden Abdruck auf seiner empfindlichen Haut hinterließ. Ihre andere Hand lag auf seinem unteren Rücken und streichelte vorsichtig über sein Steißbein. Er konnte ihren schnellen Atem hören, der manchmal bis zu seiner geröteten Haut vordrang und sie, wenn auch nur kurz, angenehm abkühlte. Sein Schwanz, der nur diese aufgebauschten Unterröcke berührte, wurde immer steifer und je lauter das Klatschen ihrer Hand wurde, umso größer und verlangender wurde er. Draco kam nicht nur ihren Schlägen entgegen, er versuchte auch seine Erektion an ihr, an ihrer Haut, an ihren Sachen, zu reiben. Er wollte Erlösung und das würde er nur von ihr bekommen.

„So begierig darauf, mehr von mir zu spüren, Schätzchen?" Ihre Worte verspottet ihn, spielten auf seine Hilflosigkeit mit dieser Situation an, ohne dass sie wahrscheinlich wirklich von irgendetwas Bescheid wusste. Aber Draco interessierte das nicht. Draco interessiert sich nur dafür, warum sie nicht weiter machte, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatte. Wo war ihre Hand? Wo waren die Schläge, die er verdiente? Wo war der süßlich schöne Schmerz, der ihm diese starken Gefühle schenkte?

Er stemmte sich auf ihre Beine und blickte ihr, über seine Schulter, ins Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er gerötete Wangen hatte, seine Haare schon lange von allen Seiten abstanden und er allein mit seinen Augen nach mehr bettelte, aber das war ihm alles egal. Sie durfte doch jetzt nicht einfach aufhören, musste weiter machen, sonst würde er verbrennen. Er schmiegte seinen Schoß mit kreisenden Bewegungen an ihre Schenkel und instinktiv wusste er, wenn sie ein Mann wäre, würde er jetzt genau spüren wie viel Spaß sie mit ihm hatte.

Er war sich kaum bewusst, dass ihre Augen vor Verlangen und Machtgier glühten, denn nur eines war jetzt wichtig, seine und ihre Befriedigung.

Seine Hüfte drückte sich gegen Bella und spürte den Stoff ihrer Robe, der sich an seinen steifen Schwanz rieb. Es war nicht sonderlich gut, aber besser als nichts auf alle Fälle. Stöhnen oder leichtes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er hob und senkte sein Becken, um die Hand, die nun fast nutzlos auf seinem Arsch lag, zu animieren ihn weiter zu schlagen oder einfach um seine Erregung an irgendetwas zu reiben.

„Schlag mich, bitte schlag mich", flüsterte er hitzig und rieb sich weiter an ihren Beinen.

„Du bist wirklich etwas Besonderes, mein Kleines. Du könntest meine Lieblingspuppe werden, ich muss dir nur noch einen passenden Namen geben", hauchte sie fast zärtlich und kniff in leicht in seine Arschbacke. Wohliger Schmerz strich wie eine leidenschaftliche Berührung über seine Haut und eine kühlende Gänsehaut legte sich über seinen Körper. Er stöhnte laut auf und hob seine Hüfte weiter an, um stumm nach mehr zu betteln.

Er war ihr Spielzeug. Nur da, um ihr Freude zu machen, egal was sie auch wollte, was sie verlangte, er würde es tun und Freude daran haben. Er wusste, was er machen musste. Er kannte ihre Vorlieben, ihre empfindlichen Punkte und irgendwie wusste er auch, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, um ihr ein perfekter Diener zu sein.

Ehe er es sich versah, kniete er wieder auf dem Bett. Seine Füße ragten über dem Bettrand hinaus und seine Augen erblickten das erste Mal seit der ganzen Prozedur die grünen Augen von Harry, der immer noch am Bettkopf kauerte. Sein Herz blieb stehen, er hatte ihn ganz vergessen. Harry hatte gesehen wie er bei Bella auf dem Schoß lag und sich wie ein ordinäres Tier an sie schmiegte. Er hatte gesehen wie viel Spaß es ihm gemachte hatte.

Das Gesicht von Harry war ganz rot und er schaute verlegen zur Seite, als Draco in seine Augen starrte. Harry war selbst in ein dunkelrosa, leicht durchsichtiges und enganliegendes Trägeroberteil gekleidet, das mehr an Unterwäsche erinnerte, als an etwas, was man öffentlich auf der Straße trug. Ein kurzer rosafarbener Rock verdeckte seine Oberschenkel und obwohl seine Hände versuchten, es zu verbergen, wusste Draco sofort, dass er erregt war.

Der Moment, in dem sie sich in die Augen sahen, war nur kurz, aber sofort legte sein Herzschlag an Tempo zu und sein feuriges Blut zirkulierte in seinem Körper. Vergessen war seine Tante hinter ihm und seine lächerliche Kleidung. Er verlor sich in dem Augenblick, der eine Ewigkeit dauerte. Er spürte die fremden Empfindungen, die der Körper ihm gegenüber ausstrahlte. Er spürte Harry Potter, alles, was ihn ausmachte und alles, was er war und jeder Teil von ihm lag wie ein offenes Buch vor ihm. Er musste nur lesen, er musste nur reinschauen und es studieren, doch bevor er sich an die Arbeit machen konnte, holte ihn die Realität wieder ein.

„So schöne Haut..." Wieder klang ihre Stimme verträumt und ehrfürchtig und der ewige Moment fand doch ein Ende. „Wie Porzellan, so zart, so weiß."

Ihre Finger strichen mit zärtlicher Eleganz über seine Haut und ein Schwindel erregender Schauer legte sich über seinen gesamten Körper. Wo sollte das bloß hinführen? Wenn sie weiter so mit ihm spielte und ihm nicht endlich das gab, was er brauchte, würde er vor Erregung zerspringen.

Seine Hände krallten sich in den Bettbezug, als er nicht nur ihre Hände, sondern auch ihren warmen Atem an seinen Oberschenkeln und Hintern fühlte. Was hatte sie vor?

Er konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten und war erstaunt, als Harry ruckartig wieder seinen Blick auf ihn richtete. Er sah erschrocken und doch erregt aus. Spürte auch er diese unerträgliche Hitze hier in diesem Raum? Oder war nur er es, der diese Hitze ausstrahlte?

„Du bist Narcissa so ähnlich. Die gleiche weiche Haut, diese kühle Eleganz, die euch umgibt, diese Perfektion in allem was ihr seid und darstellt. Wie Narcissa... so perfekt...", murmelte Bella und nun konnte er ihre Fingernägel spüren wie sie sich langsam und schmerzhaft in seine Haut gruben und seine brennenden Oberschenkel hochfuhren. Harry, den er weiterhin unbeirrt beobachtete, zuckte erneut zusammen und Draco erkannte wie sich rote Striemen Harrys Haut hoch bahnten. Sie waren genau wie bei ihm auf der Unterseite der Oberschenkel und krochen in dem gleichen Tempo wie ihre Fingernägel unter seinen Rock, bis sie Draco nicht mehr sehen konnte. Draco war für den Moment so erschrocken, dass er vergaß wie geil es ihn machte, hier so vor ihr zu knien, so entblößt und ungeschützt.

Jetzt wusste er, warum Harry am vorigen Tag genauso verletzt war wie er. Diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen war wohl nicht mehr nur geistig, sondern auch schon körperlich. Aber was sollte das? Was hatte das für einen Sinn? Und wer hatte diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu verantworten?

Eine warme weiche Zunge holte ihn abermals in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Draco stöhnte laut auf und blickte hastig nach hinten, nur um zu sehen, dass Bella zwischen seinen Beinen hockte und ihre Zunge über seinen Eingang spielen ließ. Er stöhnte laut auf, das war zuviel für ihn.

Wieder einmal versuchte er sein Gesicht vor Harry zu verstecken, er konnte diese Schmach einfach nicht aushalten. Laut stöhnend wand er sich unter ihrer flinken Zunge, die sich immer wieder spielerisch in ihn bohrte und bald war alles vergessen. Harry Potter, der mit rotem Kopf vor ihm saß und ihn genau beobachtete, genauso wie Bellatrix Lestrange, die hinter ihm saß und diese Sachen mit ihm machte.

„Wie Narcissa, meine kleine Narcissa, die Perfekte, die Intelligente, die mit ihrem perfekten Mann und ihrem perfektem Leben", murmelte die Frau an seiner erhitzten Haut.

Kurz danach spürte er ihre scharfen Fingernägel wie sie vorsichtig über sein Loch schabten und ihn sachte streichelten. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er fühlte wie Schweißbäche über seinen Rücken und seine Beine liefen und sich in seinen Kniekehlen sammelten. Sein Kopf baumelte zwischen seinen bebenden Armen, die immer noch versuchten, seinen schweren Oberkörper zu halten.

Die Lust überflutete seinen Körper, vergrub sein Selbst und seine magische Verbindung mit dem Jungen-der-lebt. Die Lust beherrschte ihn und füllte jeden Winkel seiner Seele aus, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte.

Er wollte nicht nach oben schauen, er wollte nicht sehen wie Harry ihn ansah. Er wusste, dass der Junge ihn entweder mit Mitleid oder Lust oder sogar beidem ansehen würde. Das konnte er nicht verkraften, er war zu schwach, zu schwach, um sich zu wehren und zu schwach, um mit anzusehen wie Harry sich veränderte und zu schwach, um zu merken wie er sich selbst immer mehr veränderte. Wie sehr sie sich dieser Situation anpassten und sogar mit Lust darauf reagierten. Es war krank.

„Ich war die Einzige, die dich geliebt hat. Die dich wirklich geliebt hat. Unsere Eltern waren dumm, waren ignorante und verbohrte Dummköpfe. Du wurdest von ihnen immer ausstaffiert wie eine Puppe. Dabei warst du immer mein kleines Spielzeug, nur ich durfte das", flüsterte Bellatrix in einem ehrfürchtigen Ton.

Plötzlich spürte Draco wie ein spitzer Finger sich langsam in sein Innerstes bohrte. Vor Schreck und Schmerz zuckte sein Kopf nach oben und das Unvermeidliche passierte. Sein Blick traf mit einem Aufschrei, den von Harry. Waren diese Augen immer schon so grün oder war es die Lust, die sie so hell erscheinen ließ? Mit einem Blick erkannte Draco, dass der junge Mann vor ihm mit aller Macht versuchte, seine unübersehbare Erregung zu verstecken. Seine Hände klammerten sich an diesen lächerlichen Rocksaum und versuchten ohne Erfolg den Steifen zu verstecken, der sich darunter verbarg. Sein Gesicht war krebsrot und mit gesenktem schamvollem Blick betrachtete er Draco dennoch hungrig.

Der spitze Fingernagel fand einen Weg durch den engen Muskelring von Dracos Arsch und ließ ihn noch mehr schreien, als der Finger knöcheltief in ihn hinein glitt.

„Du warst schon immer meine schönste Puppe, aber du musstest mich ja verlassen. Musstest heiraten, genauso wie ich. Warum konnten wir nicht für immer zusammenbleiben? Wir gehörten zusammen, nein, wir _gehören_ zusammen", sagte sie ruhig und bewegte aufreizend ihren Finger, der sich immer tiefer in ihn schob.

Seine Gedanken verwandelten sich in Brei, trotzdem beobachtete er Harry weiter. Beobachtete wie Potter immer unruhiger wurde und langsam ins Schwitzen kam, wie er immer hastiger atmete und seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Draco allerdings machte es nichts mehr aus, laut zu stöhnen, zu keuchen und zu schreien. Er bewegte sich in dem Rhythmus, in dem es ihm Spaß machte und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Er wollte seine Lust in den Augen des Anderen gespiegelt sehen, wollte sehen wie Harry von seinen Geräuschen, seinen Bewegungen, einfach von ihm angeregt wurde.

Sie schob noch einen Finger dazu und dehnte ihn noch weiter. Die Fingernägel spürte er nicht mehr, nur noch die Stimulans. Sein ganzer Körper war wie ein Bogen gespannt und wartete darauf, endlich loslassen zu können. Seine Arme drohten nachzugeben, als ein weiterer Finger in ihn geschoben wurde.

„Es ist so wie früher, als wir zusammen gespielt haben, nicht wahr? Meine kleine zerbrechliche Puppe, du bist wunderschön... und du bist Mein, für immer!"

Das Tempo wurde erhöht und Dracos Lust wurde ins Immense gesteigert. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff und er wusste, wenn er noch fester zupacken würde, würde das Laken unter ihm zerreißen. Diese Finger machten ihn wahnsinnig und willenlos und am liebsten würde er sie auf immer und ewig in sich spüren.

„Ich weiß, du bist ein Engel. Oh komm hernieder, du Engel mein, lösch mir das Fieber, es brennt in mir so heiß", lachte Bella zittrig und ihre Stimme klang wahnsinnig.

Auch Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm lösen und Draco fand es betörender, als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Diese grünen Augen, die jeden Fleck seiner Haut in sich aufnahmen und ihm heißkalte Schauer schenkten, ihm wortlos Dinge versprachen, die er mit ihm anstellen würde und ihn bis in seine Seele hinab erschütterten.

Wieder bemächtigte ihn dieser Drang, Harry Potter für immer zu besitzen und zu beschützen, sich ihm zu schenken und nie wieder zu verlassen. Er wollte ihn, er brauchte ihn und er gehörte ihm. Auch wenn er weniger als einen Meter von ihm entfernt war, war er wirklich erreichbar für ihn? Konnte er ihn wirklich irgendwann haben? Konnte er ihn irgendwann halten?

Als wenn Harry seine Gedanken gehört hätte, rutschte er behutsam näher an ihn heran. Auch wenn sein Geist Harry entgegenkommen wollte, so rutschte sein Körper wippend nach hinten, um den Fingern immer wieder zu begegnen und seinen Strom der Lust nicht zu unterbrechen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern und er wäre soweit, sein Lustpunkt in seinem Innern wurde immer mehr gereizt und es war ihm auch egal, wer es machte oder wie es derjenige machte, er wusste nur, lange konnte er es einfach nicht mehr aushalten.

Er stöhnte Harry ins Gesicht, als dieser sich zu ihm runterbeugte und ihm tiefer, als jemals zuvor in die Augen schaute. Er fühlte wie sich langsam seine Augen mit heißen Tränen füllten und sein Herz beinahe explodierte. Die Verzweiflung der unbefriedigten Lust, die in ihm wütete und die Sehnsucht nach der Nähe von seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind waren einfach überwältigend. Er wusste nicht, was er genau wollte, aber er brauchte es dringend und nur von Harry Potter. War es einfach nur eine vertraute Nähe oder war es doch mehr, was dahinter steckte?

„Halt mich", hauchte Draco in das vor Geilheit verzerrte Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Halt mich."

Die Haut in seinem Gesicht glühte schon, bevor sich Harrys Finger überhaupt darauf legten, seine Lippen kribbelten schon, bevor Draco überhaupt wusste, dass Harry ihn küsste. Die Magie des perfekten Momentes legte sich über den makabren Hintergrund und ließ Draco vergessen, auch wenn es nur kurz war.

Der Kuss war zart und wunderschön, wahrscheinlich der Beste, den Draco bis jetzt hatte erleben dürfen. Die fremden Lippen waren warm, weich und schmeckten so wie Harry Potter roch, in diesem Moment einfach nur betörend und viel versprechend. Die Zunge, die sich zwischen seine Lippen zwängte, umspielte fast heimlich, still und leise seine eigene Zunge. Die Hand, die an seiner Wange lag, strich vorsichtig weiter nach unten und legte sich über seine verkrampfte Hand und drückte sanft zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er einfach nur für ihn da war. Schüchtern erwiderte er den Kuss, auch wenn er wusste, dass es gegen die Spielregeln war, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste es tun. Es erinnerte ihn an Freiheit und an seinen eigenen Willen, obwohl eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn davor warnte, dass dies Verrat an seinem Meister darstellte, konnte er einfach nicht aufhören.

Hoffnung, Harry Potter war seine Hoffnung.

Ihre Herzen verbanden sich wieder zu einem Ganzen und schlugen gleichzeitig. Draco konnte nicht sagen, ob sein Herz noch in seiner Brust schlug oder ob es wirklich bei Harry war, bei seinem Gegenstück. Die magische Verbindung vibrierte und ein warmes und vertrautes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Es stärkte ihn, stärkte seine Psyche und seinen Körper und er war so dankbar, denn langsam wurde es unerträglich. Wie konnte er vorher nur ohne Harry Potter leben, ohne dieses schöne Gefühl?

Er spürte nicht nur wie die fremde Seele sich langsam mit ihm verband, sondern hörte auch leises, tröstliches Flüstern in seinem Kopf und in seinem Bauch. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was die unhörbare Stimme ihm erzählte, aber das musste er auch nicht. Es war nur wichtig, dass sie da war und sich mit ihm verband. Draco konnte alles tun, er fühlte sich so stark wie nie zuvor und doch umwirbelte wieder eine neue Woge der sexuellen Lust seine neue Macht und ließ sie langsam ersticken.

Der perfekte Kuss und seine wirren Gedanken endeten mit einem gewaltigen Orgasmus. Er spürte wie sein Saft sich auf das Laken verspritzte und wie sich Harry wieder zurückzog und das wohlig warme Gefühl der Geborgenheit verschwand mit ihm.

Er schluchzte und stöhnte und war sich sicher, dass dies der bittersüßeste Moment seines bisherigen Lebens war. Nie hatte er so etwas Schönes und Verstörendes erlebt wie hier und jetzt und war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Moment jemals vergessen wollen würde.

Er brach in sich zusammen und fühlte wie die warmen Frauenhände über seinen Rücken strichen. Er sah hinter sich und sah Bella wie sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick sein Gesicht genau musterte.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so ausschaust. Als wenn du gerade ein Teil deiner ewigen Unschuld verloren hättest, mein Kleines. Du bist wahrlich ein Engel", murmelte die Frau vor sich hin und lächelte kalt.

Kalte Trauer übermannte seine Seele und umfasste sein Herz. Er war ein Engel, ein gefallener Engel und er würde nie wieder auf seinen Schwingen reisen können, denn seine Unschuld existierte schon lange nicht mehr, um ihn auf Reisen zu schicken. Seine Flügel wurden ihm brutal ausgerissen und die Schmerzen des Verlustes jeder einzelnen Feder, quälte seine Seele. Er fühlte sich ausgebrannt und auch, wenn er sich langsam selbst innerlich nervte, so fühlte er sich wie immer sehr alt, wenn die Hitze der Erregung durch das kalte Wasser der Realität gelöscht wurde.

Schnell huschte sein Blick wieder nach vorne und erblickte Harry, der sich wieder an das Bettende zurückgezogen hatte und ihn komisch ansah. Draco konnte kurz den Fleck auf dem Rock erkennen, der Harrys Oberschenkel nur spärlich verdeckte, bevor Harry ihn wieder mit seinen Händen verdeckte. Sein Kopf zuckte wieder nach oben, doch Harry hatte seine Augen beschämt zur Seite gewandt, dabei wollte er ihm nur signalisieren, dass er dieses Problem auch kannte und auch nicht wusste, was man dagegen ausrichten konnte.

Er konnte ihn immer noch spüren, nicht auf seiner Haut, sondern in seinem Innern und den Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte. Er hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben, ein Gefühl, was er sich zurzeit einfach nicht leisten konnte, schließlich war es schlimmer seine Hoffnungen zu zerstören, als überhaupt welche zu haben. Konnte er Potter vertrauen? Ja, sie saßen auf dem gleichen Besen, aber sie waren so verschieden. Aus anderen Schichten, aus anderen Familien und eigentlich mochten sie sich noch nie. Hatte sie da wirklich etwas geändert oder war das nur Wunschdenken? Was war mit dieser ominösen magischen Bindung zwischen ihnen? Hatten ihm die Schicksalsgötter damit einen Ausweg gezeigt?

Was war, wenn Harry Potter wirklich derjenige war, der den dunklen Lord besiegen konnte? So wie es die Gerüchte besagten. Draco wusste, es war Ketzerei an so etwas auch nur zu denken, aber wenn der dunkle Lord besiegt wäre, wäre er dann nicht frei? Freiheit. Er wusste schon fast nicht mehr, wie sich das anfühlte, obwohl er an nichts Anderes mehr denken konnte.

Konnte er sich die Hoffnung leisten?

* * *

So! Hat es euch gefallen oder wollt ihr mich jetzt lünchen? Ich für meine Teil fand den Kuss richtig nett, ich steh halt aufs Küssen... 'g'

Zu den Reviews:

**yuy**: Danke für dein nettes Review! Ob ich den Beiden ein Happy End schenke, kann ich natürlich net sagen! Tja, du hast schon recht, irgendwie ist es keine Happy End Geschichte, aber wer weiß... vielleicht kommt es noch zu einem schönen Ende... Aber dann musst du mir weiter nette Reviews schreiben, dann überlege ich mir das noch 'erpress' 'g' Natürlich, will ich nicht das du weinst, aber ich finde es schön, dass es so eine Reaktion (oder ich sag mal fast) auslöst, dann habe ich es ganz gut geschrieben, denke ich...

**Dia**: Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Schön, dass dir auch das hier gefällt und ganz großes Danke, für deine netten Komplimente! Danke! Danke! Bei "Wenn Engel fallen" habe ich schon ein wenig weiter geschrieben! Aber ich kann einfach nichts anfangen mit dem Kapitel! 'hach' Ich will einfach nur mit dem letzten Kap anfangen... Ich fände es einfach schade... 'seufz' Vielleicht schicke ich dir einfach mal das was ich schon habe und warte auf deine Meinung...

**Devilsnight**: Na ja, dass mit Blaise ist net ganz so einfach, wie es vielleicht scheinen mag... Ich mag Blaise trotzdem noch, auch wenn ich ihn net ganz so nett schreiben 'darf', er mag Draco, wenn nicht sogar liebt ihn, aber ob er wirklich den Beiden hilft? Das kann ich natürlich nicht sagen, am besten du liest weiter und lässt dich überraschen... und schreibst weiterhin so nette Sachen für mich... 'g'

**Basic**: Deine Reviews sind echte Schmankerl und ich hoffe, dass ich noch einige bekommen werde.. Ich hoffe, dir hat diese Kapitel gefallen? Ich finde es verdammt toll, dass ich die einzige Slash schreibe, die du liest und fühle mich wahnsinnig geehrt! Das kannst du mir glauben! Wenn du das letzte Kapitel schon heftig fandest, ist dieses hoffentlich nicht zu heftig für dich.. Ok, es wurde niemand geschlagen, aber trotzdem ist es ziemlich delikat... 'hüstl' Danke, für deine echt super netten Komplimente und ich hoffe, ich konnte meine Stil weiter behalten und das es dir weiterhin gefällt!

**bloody Death Eater**: Danke für dein Review! Zu deiner Frage: Diese Kette ist so 2.50 m lang, also ist das schon möglich sich auf den Boden zu setzen, aber halt nicht sich weiter vom Bett zu entfernen... Hat auch das hier dir gefallen, wenn ja schreib mir bitte noch ein tolles Kommi!

**Draconia**: Ja, wer will Dolohov net umbringen... und jetzt auch das noch mit Bella... Ich bin wirklich böse mit den Beiden... Das mit dieser Lust, ich wollte es eigentlich shcon in diesem Kapitel auflösenl, es hat aber net mehr rein gepasst, dass wird hoffentlich im Nächsten sein... Ich fand die Idee halt besser, als eine richtige Vergewaltigung. Es ist verwirrender und eigentlich auch sehr schlimm, weil man genau weiß, dass man so was eigentlich nicht will... Danke, für dein tolles Review und bitte schreib mir noch eins, ich bin nämlich sehr gespannt auf deine Meinung!

**Lucinenya**: Au, du bist echt sadistisch! Gut, Dolohov hat es wirklich verdient, aber denke immer daran, ich bin eine nette und liebe Person und ich werde noch gebraucht, also bitte bestraf mich nicht, ja? Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon wieder Schule hast, aber ich hoffe du wirst das neue Kapitel trotzdem wieder lesen und dich daran erfreuen...und mir dann wieder ein nettes Kommi schreiben... 'g' Danke für dein nettes Review!

**Jagura**: Tja, ich weiß, wer will die Beiden schon leiden sehen, außer vielleicht ich... Aber was soll ich sagen... In diesem Kapiel gab es keine Freiheit und in dem Nächsten..., wer weiß das schon so genau? Ich kann nichts versprechen, da musst du schon selber lesen, aber ich werde dein Review im Hinterkopf behalten!

**Turquenione**: Oh man, dein Name, so schön er auch sein mag, ist echt eine Qual den zu schreiben! Kann ich den nicht auch kürzeln, wenn du denn weiterhin so nette Kommentare schreibst? Du darfst dir das Kürzel auch aussuchen... Diese Elben machen echt alles kompliziert, tztztz... Ich hoffe, dir hat es gefallen und du schreibst mir nochmal, denn ich bin echt gespannt, ob dir mein Stil hier auch gefallen hat und wie dir dir Geschichte weiterhin gefällt... Danke nochmal!

**Weltherrscherchen**: Du stehst normalerweise auf Sad Ends? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht... Tja, vielleicht hast du dieses mal Glück und hast noch ein Sad End, ach ne, du willst ja ein Happy End, tja, ich weiß nicht ob ich damit dienen kann, aber sag niemals nie... 'g' Danke für deine Treue und deine Kommischreiberei! Ich freu mich jedes Mal etwas von dir zu 'hören'! Schreibst du eigentlich gerade an was neues? Ich komme gerade net so viel ins Netz...

**Verrckte Hutmacherin**: Ich fühle mich mehr als geehrt eine Review von dir zu bekommen! Danke! Schön, dass du sie so geil findest, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob sie manchmal nicht ein wenig zu hart ist, wie dieses Kapitel und die Badszene war auch ganz schön schwierig. Bei dir sieht das so einfach aus, ist das bei dir auch so? Hoffentlich schreibst du mehr... 'g' Du willst, also das Draco noch mehr leidet, dann bist du, glaube ich, mit die Einzige, die so denkt 'g' Typisch! 'lol' HDL

**duivel**: Wow, dein Review war ja mal wahnsinnig lang! DANKE! So was liebe ich ja! 'g'Ja, Blaise ist schon ziemlich hart zu Draco, aber was soll ich machen, die Authorität ist ihm über den Kopf gestiegen, dass wollte ich halt zeigen. Sonst ist er ja ziemlich nett, auch wenn das hier natürlich net so rüber kommt... Jaha, die Kommode... Ich weiß, dass würde ich auch gern wissen, wenn ich es nicht schon wissen würde! 'g' Das dauert noch meine Liebe, tut mir leid! Schön, dass du mitleidest, dass ist das beste Kompliment was man mir geben kann! Ich hoffe, ich bekomme noch mehr solcher tollen endsgeilen Reviews von dir! Ich freu mich wie ein Schneekönig!

**Altron**: Schön, dass du mir ein Review geschrieben hast, freut mich wirklich! Wenn du Dolohov so unbeschreibar findest, habe ich es genau so rübergebracht wie ich wollte und ich hoffe, dass mir Bella auch so gelungen ist, wie ich wollte...Wie findest du sie? Tja, wieso Draco so fühlt habe ich noch nicht gesagt, aber ich habe es auf jeden Fall schon angedeutet, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das ersichtlich war. Das kommt hoffentlich ins neu Chap, in dieses hier hat es nicht mehr gepasst... Ich hoffe, du schreibst mir weiter solche Kommentare, darauf freue ich mich schon!

**the-memory-remains**: Danke, dass du mir für echt jedes Kapitel ein Review geschrieben hast! Danke, danke! Ich hoffe dir gefällt meine Stor weiterhin und du schreibst weiter so fleißig 'g'Ich weiß, ich kann jetzt behaupten, dass ich sie auch nicht leiden sehen will, aber das würde ja nicht ganz stimmen, schließlichschreibe ich dieGeschichte hier und lasse sie ja ganz vorsätzlich leiden... Irgendwie tut es mir auch leid, aber manchmal machen meine Finger was ganz anderes unddann haben wir denSalat! 'g' Ich finde es gut, dass du mitgezittert hast, denn das ehrt mich wirklich! Danke noch mal für deine netten Kommentare und ich hoffe, ich bekomme mehr davon!

So, nach dem ich mir die Finger wund geschrieben habe (und das musste ich, ich bin nämlich kurzzeitig aus dem Netz geflogen und musste die ganzen Antworten noch mal schreiben! 'grummel') warte ich auf eure Reviews, bitte, ich muss wissen, was ihr hier von haltet!


	5. Konnte er sich die Hoffnung leisten?

Heho! Hier bin ich wieder und im Gepäck habe ich das neuste Kapitel dieser Geschichte... ich weiß, ihr dachtet bestimmt die hätte ich antarkta gelegt, falsch gedacht!

Ihr habt es Gin zu verdanken, dass ich mich mal wieder dran gesetzt habe, um das neue Kapitel zu schreiben! Deswegen ist ihr dieses Kapitel auch gewidmet! Also, dies hier ist für Gin, die mich kräftig in den Arsch getreten hat!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel, es ist ein bisschen gemein, aber man kann vieles erfahren... Ich hoffe, ich habe alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit gemacht.

Desweiteren bedanke ich mich natürlich bei Dia, meiner Beta, die es geschafft hat nur in ein paar Stunden mir alles zurück zu schicken, ich habe die Hoffnung, dass ich doch net so schlecht bin mit der Rechtschreibung und der Grammatik... falls es trotzdem Kritik geben sollte, schickt sie mir!

Last but not least geht ein ganz besonderer Dank an alle, die mich mit Reviews unterstützt haben! Ich danke euch allen! Das ist mir sehr wichtig, doch leider kann ich heute nicht direkt auf die Revs eingehen, weil ich mal wieder ein wenig unter Zeitdruck bin...'seufz' tut mir leid, aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht das! Glaubt bitte nicht, dass eure Worte für mich egal sind! Deswegen bitte ich euch, mir auch weiterhin zu schreiben.

Und jetzt viel Spaß! Ich denke ich brauche keine weiteren Warnmeldungen zu schreiben, ihr wisst ja mittlerweile wie es ist...

* * *

Konnte er sich die Hoffnung leisten?

Diese Frage spukte ihm mal wieder durch seine übervollen Gedanken und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Was, wenn Harry Potter wirklich der Schlüssel zur Freiheit war?

Seit einigen Stunden schon lag er mit genau dem hier auf diesem Bett in diesem verhassten Keller und wartete auf... ja, auf was eigentlich? Er wusste es nicht, er wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte.

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte sie bestimmt schon vor zwei oder drei Stunden verlassen und seitdem herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Es war nicht unbedingt unangenehm, aber wohl fühlte er sich auch nicht. Dafür war er zu tief in seinen Gedanken und auch Potter sah nicht so aus, als ob er in nächster Zeit mit ihm reden würde. Draco konnte es nur recht sein. Nach dem Erlebnis mit dieser Verrückten wollte er nicht mehr daran erinnert werden. Er wollte nicht mit irgendjemanden darüber reden. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen und das nun mal ging am besten, wenn man schwieg.

Auch der Kuss und das stille Einvernehmen zwischen ihnen wollte er so schnell wie möglich vergessen, aber das war weitaus schwieriger, als er dachte. Seine Gedanken klebten förmlich an dieser Erinnerung und wollten sie wieder und wieder analysieren. Was war da zwischen ihnen vorgefallen? Und vor allem wieso? Antworten hatte er noch nicht, aber er wusste, es war stärker, als das letzte Mal. Wurde es jetzt immer stärker? Verschmolzen sie zu einem Wesen?

Der gleiche Herzschlag, die gleichen Wunden und dann dieses Flüstern in seinem Inneren. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Es war jedes Mal sehr stark und es wurde immer stärker. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihn von innen auffraß und doch hatte er bei diesen Momenten keine Bedenken deswegen. Es kam ihm so notwendig, so wichtig vor und konnte sich davor gar nicht verschließen. Nur danach, so wie jetzt, konnte er nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken und es machte ihm Angst. Er hatte Angst vor Harry Potter, vor dieser Bindung und sich selbst. War es wirklich etwas Gutes? Oder machte es ihn einfach nur abhängig? War diese Bindung auch für die Heilung seiner Wunden zuständig?

Sein Kopf drehte sich und der Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, weil er einfach aus dem Denken nicht mehr rauskam. Er musste aufhören darüber nachzudenken!

Er lag mit dem Rücken auf diesem Bett und hatte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Dieses lächerliche Kleid hatte er sofort ausgezogen, nachdem diese Wahnsinnige aus dem Raum getrippelt war. Am liebsten hätte er es verbrannt und seine Erinnerungen gleich mit, aber es lag geordnet auf einem Sessel in der Ecke. Er wollte keinen Ärger bekommen. Nun lag er hier nackt, hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen und fragte sich, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Langsam und leise drehte er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um den jungen Mann neben sich zu betrachten. Harry Potter saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm im Schneidersitz auf dem Bettrand und umarmte seine Knie. Eine dünne silberne Kette war an dem Halsband, das gleiche, was auch er trug, festgehakt und an dem Bettkopf befestigt. Es hinderte ihn daran, sich auch nur zwei Meter von diesem Bett zu entfernen und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Draco wie dieser schmächtige Junge ihm helfen konnte. Potter konnte sich ja noch nicht mal selbst helfen!

Dieser strubbelige Haarschopf war die letzten Tage nur in seinen Gedanken und in seinen Träumen und Draco machte sich langsam Sorgen um sich und seine geistige Gesundheit. Was, wenn dieser ganze magische Firlefanz, der sich in ihm ausbreitete, seinen Kopf irgendwann zum Platzen brachte? Nein, er wollte doch nicht mehr denken! Gute Sklaven denken nicht, dass machte sie nur unglücklich.

Er stöhnte auf und hielt seinen Kopf, der schon fast explodierte. Er wollte, dass es aufhörte und zwar jetzt sofort! Als er wieder seinen Kopf losließ, merkte er, dass Potter ihn über seine Schulter beobachtete. Er wollte ihn schon anschnauzen, wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich verpissen kann, wollte einfach nur so wie früher in der Schule auf ihn reagieren. Doch als er direkt in diese grünen Augen sah, legte sich eine wärmende Hand auf sein kaltes Herz und ließ ihn alle Worte, die er ihm entgegenschleudern wollte, vergessen.

Diese Augen berührten sein Innerstes und ließen sein Herz schmelzen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber die Ausstrahlung machte aus seinen Gedanken kleine Origamievögel und ließ sie ihn seiner Magengegend fliegen. Der heiße Schürhaken kurz über seinem Bauchnabel zog die leicht entzündbaren Papiervögel an die Stelle, wo er lodernd in ihn eindrang und ließ die Faltvögel kochend explodieren. Glühende Funken tauchten in seine Adern ein und binnen Sekunden erreichten sie sein Herz, entzündeten es zu einer lodernden Fackel.

Im nächsten Moment krabbelte er auf Harry zu, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er da tat oder warum er es tat. Er war wieder diese willenlose Puppe, doch diesmal kontrollierte ihn nicht die Lust, sondern etwas viel Gefährlicheres für ihn.

Potter wandte den Blick erschrocken von ihm ab und keuchte abgehakt und Draco wusste, dass auch er dieses Gefühl spürte. Diese geistige Dringlichkeit, die Draco jedes Mal dazu veranlasste, entweder etwas wirklich Dummes zu tun oder in Potters Nähe zu sein. Er hatte schon die Vermutung, dass er nicht allein mit dieser eigenartigen Empfindung war, aber nun hatte er Gewissheit und das freute ihn ungemein.

Sein Gesicht war keine Hand breit von dem nackten Rücken des ehemaligen Gryffindors entfernt, als er sich langsam nach oben bewegte. Draco versuchte, sich jeden einzelnen Muskelstrang einzuprägen und war positiv überrascht, als sich eine leichte Gänsehaut über die faszinierende Haut legte und immer schlimmer wurde, je höher sein Gesicht und sein Atem wanderten. Das Verlangen, diese Haut zu berühren, wurde mit jedem Zentimeter, den er nach oben kroch, größer und dieser ganz eigene Geruch, den nur Harry Potter ausströmte, raubte ihm seine letzten klaren Gedanken. Im Nacken angekommen, vergrub er seine Nase im Haaransatz und schlang beide Arme um den nackten Bauch von Harry.

Er ignorierte das laute Aufkeuchen von seinem Gegenüber und genoss nicht nur das Zucken des fremden Körpers, sondern auch die Wellen des Wohlbehagens seiner Selbst. Die brennenden Papiertiere in seinem Magen beruhigten sich und glühten nur noch leicht. Es war mehr als angenehm, innerlich wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Du spürst es auch, nicht wahr?", fragte er in einem unschuldigen Ton und kniff leicht in den Bauch von Harry, da er genau wusste, dass dort der Herd dieser merkwürdigen Gefühle war. Der konnte nur erstickt aufkeuchen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass du lügst. Das wusste ich schon immer. Schon in der Schule konntest du nicht lügen. Bist immer noch ein Gryffindor, auch wenn du hier nichts weiter bist als ein Sklave", murmelte Draco weiter. Seine Nase tauchte durch die dunklen wirren Haare bis hin zur Kopfhaut und atmete tief den Duft ein.

„Ich habe dich so gehasst. Der Junge, der lebt. Was für ein Schwachsinn", sagte er leise und er wusste, er klang gnadenlos. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre wieder in der Schule und könnte dich weiterhassen. Könnte dich so wie immer verachten und Späße mit dir treiben. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich bin hier und du bist hier und ich kann dich einfach nicht mehr hassen. Ich habe es versucht, die Götter wissen es, ich habe es versucht. Aber es ist nicht mehr das Gleiche, wir sind nicht mehr das Gleiche und ich sehne mich zurück zu den alten Zeiten, als wir so sein durften wie wir wollten." Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und am liebsten hätte er sich dafür selbst gesteinigt. Er machte es nur noch schlimmer. Er durfte den Sommer nicht weiterhin beschreiben, wenn er wusste, dass er nur noch den Winter erleben würde.

Seine Hände strichen immer wieder über die schmale Brust des jungen Mannes, der sich an ihn lehnte. Leichte Zuckungen verrieten ihm, dass der schmächtige Körper es gut fand, es wollte und wahrscheinlich auch brauchte. Seine Brust schmiegte sich an den Rücken von Harry und er genoss das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein.

„Ich hätte dich am liebsten getötet. Du warst so gut im Quidditch, so gut im Rausreden und wurdest von jedem beachtet. Egal, was du gemacht hast, du standest immer im Mittelpunkt, sogar wenn die Leute Angst vor dir hatten. Wie lächerlich."

Er machte eine kleine Pause, um die Worte bei sich und ihm sacken zu lassen und sie zu genießen. Diese Sätze wollte er schon immer loswerden und wenn er auch wusste, dass der Augenblick mehr als schlecht war. Die Vergangenheit war vergangen und auch wenn er sie am liebsten immer und immer wieder erlebt hätte, um diese Hölle nicht ertragen zu müssen, so konnte er das leider nicht. Seine Strafe hieß lebenslänglich.

„Ich konnte nie so gut sein wie du, Harry Potter. Und jeder wusste es, jeder sah mich mit diesem Blick an, der sagte: „Vergiss es!", aber ich konnte es nicht. Meine Familie hat auf mich gezählt, ich musste unsere Ehre verteidigen und du, du kleiner mickriger Potter, hast es immer wieder geschafft, mich auszustechen. Wegen dir waren die Sommerferien ein reinstes Desaster, die ganze Familie wusste von meiner Unzulänglichkeit, von meinem Versagen." Dracos Ton war ruhig und sachlich, er wollte Harry keine Angst machen und eigentlich auch keine Vorwürfe. Er wollte ihm alles einmal gesagt haben, wollte reden, damit er nicht über sich nachdenken musste.

„Ich wünschte, diese Zeit wäre nie vorbeigegangen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre mit dir in Hogwarts und wir beide könnten uns weiterhassen, so wie es immer war und so wie es immer sein sollte. Ich will nicht hier sein und du sollst nicht hier sein, wir haben es nicht verdient, oder? Wir sind dem Lauf der Dinge gefolgt, die uns immer begeleitet und uns unseren Weg gezeigt haben. Sind wir wirklich so weit von unserem Pfad abgekommen, dass wir verdient haben, ausgerechnet hier zu landen? Ich will dich hassen, noch nie habe ich es so wie jetzt gewollt. Ich bin so voller Wut, so voller Verzweiflung und Hass, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann dich nicht hassen. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben kann ich dich nicht hassen und ich finde es noch deprimierender als hier nackt zu sitzen und auf Blaise zu warten. Bevor du kamst, war alles in Ordnung, ich hatte ein gutes Leben. Blaise war immer gut zu mir und wir hatten viel Spaß, aber mit dir kamen die Probleme. Die verrückten Todesser, die Gewissheit, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte und dann diese komische Verbindung zwischen uns, die mich wach hält, wenn es meine anderen Probleme nicht tun. Harry Potter, der Junge, der

mir mein Leben zur Hölle macht."

Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, aber seine Stimme war leicht in die Verzweiflung abgerutscht und kämpfte mit dem Kratzen und dem Schwanken.

„Warum bist du hier? Bist du noch eine Strafe, die mir die Schicksalsmächte auferlegt haben? Was hast du bloß mit mir angestellt? Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Wieso fühle ich dieses brennende Verlangen? Warum sind wir nicht wie früher? Warum kann ich dich nicht mehr hassen?", fragte Draco fast schluchzend und das leichte Beben der fremden Schultern zeigte ihm, dass auch Potter nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Er konnte die große Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit spüren, die wellenartig über seinen Bauchnabel einschlugen wie Wasserbomben auf Steinboden. Die Kälte bohrte sich langsam in seine Bauchdecke und breitete sich weiter aus. Draco konnte die Worte nicht aufhalten, die sich kurz darauf ihren Weg aus seiner Seele bahnten:

„Ich weiß, du spürst auch dieses brennende Verlangen. Nach mir und meiner Nähe. Diesen glühenden Haken in deinem Bauch, der dich zu mir zieht, der dich dazu bringt, mich zu küssen oder mich zu umarmen." Seine Worte waren kaum ausgesprochen, als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf nach hinten an seine Schulter lehnte und sichtlich genoss. Kurz bevor Draco seine Augen schloss, sah er die glitzernden Tränen wie Bäche die Wangen von Harry hinunterlaufen. Draco konnte seine Augen einfach nicht offen halten, sonst wäre er von dem Ansturm der unterschiedlichen Gefühle von Verzweiflung und Hingabe erschlagen worden. Trotzdem musste er weiterreden, wollte sich alles von der Seele reden.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Dieses Verlangen ist erbarmungslos und lässt mich nicht mehr los. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich bete zu den Göttern, damit das ein Ende findet, aber sie kennen keine Gnade...", murmelte Draco in den Schopf von Harry und überließ seinen neugierigen Händen die Kontrolle. Sie erkundeten langsam und bedächtig die Körperstellen, die sie noch nicht kannten und schon immer mal kennen lernen wollten.

„Du weißt nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst. Du bist hilflos und du spürst auch dieses gewisse Etwas, nicht wahr? Du weißt nicht, was es ist, aber es ist schön und grausam zugleich. Auch wenn du dich wehrst und du es niemals freiwillig machen würdest, tust du es doch und du findest es sogar gut", hauchte er nun in das Ohr und beobachtete ein wenig amüsiert, wie sich die Ohrspitzen rot färbten und leicht zuckten. „Ich weiß, was du dich fragst und zwar jede Nacht: Was habe ich bloß gemacht, dass ich so eine Strafe verdiene? Aber glaube mir, du wirst keine Antwort finden, denn es gibt keine. Gegen das Schicksal sind wir kleinen Kreaturen machtlos."

Das energische Kopfschütteln ließ ihn wissen, dass Potter wohl anderer Meinung war. Sollte er doch glauben, was er wollte, denn Draco wusste es besser. Sie waren einfach nicht in der Position, zu hoffen, auch wenn er es gerne wollte.

„Ich weiß, du willst mich. Du willst, dass ich dich nehme, du willst mich. Ich kenne dich, Harry Potter, ich kannte dich schon immer und jetzt noch besser. Ich weiß, du bist Schuld. Du hast diese widernatürliche Verbindung", er legte Harry seine Hand über den Bauchnabel von dem Schwarzhaarigen, wo ihre Verbindung am stärksten zu spüren war, „zwischen uns erschaffen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es gemacht hast oder was du gemacht hast, aber das werde ich noch herausfinden."

Seine Worte waren vielleicht hart, aber seine Stimme war umso weicher. Instinktiv wusste er, dass Harry Potter nicht vorsätzlich gehandelt hatte. Er konnte ganz deutlich spüren, dass Harry diese Beschreibung von ihm erkannte und selbst erlebte, aber nicht wusste, wie sie zustande kam. Woher er sich so sicher war, konnte er nicht mal sagen. Er wusste es einfach.

Er schmiegte sich an den fremden Körper und wickelte seine Arme noch stärker um den flachen Bauch von Harry. Sein Mund wanderte leicht liebkosend über den Nacken und die Schulterpartie, biss immer mal wieder liebevoll in die weiche Haut und musste grinsen, als er jedes Mal merkte, wie der Körper kurz zusammenzuckte. Potter lehnte sich immer weiter nach hinten und er hatte kurz den Eindruck, dass er versuchen wollte, in Dracos Körper zu kriechen und wenn er es hätte zulassen können, er würde sich sofort öffnen und ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper verschlingen.

Er legte sich hin und zog den schmalen Körper mit sich auf die weiche Matratze. Die warme Gestalt versteifte sich erst ein wenig, wehrte sich aber dann nicht großartig. Sein Körper drückte sich automatisch näher an den Rücken von Harry und fragte sich, ob dieser schon immer so schmale Schultern gehabt hatte. Seine Hand strich die Seite von Harry runter und wieder hoch und fand den Weg zu den Fingern von Harrys Hand und versteckte sie in seiner Handfläche. Er spürte den Puls und das Zucken verschiedener Muskelpartien und wie sie auf direktem Wege in seine Seele gruben und dort unter die Akte „Harry Potters aufregendste Körperfunktionen" abgelegt wurden.

Schnell wurde Draco klar, dass weder er noch Potter Sex wollten, auch wenn es sich anfangs so anfühlen mochte. Erkannte er nicht mehr den Unterschied zwischen liebevollen Berührungen und Sex? Sie wollten etwas viel Wichtigeres und stark Vermisstes: Zärtlichkeit.

Die Gestalt vor ihm schüttelte sich leicht, als Draco das leichte Schluchzen hörte, das mutlos und erleichtert zugleich klang. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und wieder einmal strömte lästiges Mitleid durch seine Adern. Er drehte den verstrubbelten Kopf zu sich und schaute in diese grünen Augen, die ihn auch schon in seinen Träumen einholten.

Tränen der Wut und der Freude. Obwohl Draco als Kind öfters geweint hatte, so schwor er sich irgendwann mal, ganz damit aufzuhören. Er schwor sich, Harry Potter fertig zu machen und er schwor sich nur für sich selbst, da zu sein und sich niemandem als zusätzliche Last aufzubürden. Er hatte alle Schwüre gebrochen. Hier in seinen Armen lag der Beweis seiner Schwäche und sein Herz befahl, dass er ihn noch näher an sich drücken sollte, ihm seine Tränen auflecken und ihm erzählen sollte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber er wollte ihn nicht belügen, ob mit Worten oder mit Gesten. Falsche Hoffnung war nicht das, was er verschenken wollte, nur Halt. Er wollte der Anker sein, der Harry Potter davor beschützte, abzutreiben und wollte gleichzeitig den Jungen nicht gehen lassen, nicht alleine sein. Aber wo sollte er sich eingraben, dass sie beide nicht in den unendlichen Ozean abgetrieben wurden?

Er seufzte kurz und beugte sich nach vorne. Der letzte Blick in die aufgerissen Augen von Harry zeigte den Unglauben, die Überraschung und das schüchterne Verlangen. Sein Verstand fragte ihn leise, was er denn da machte, doch es war zu spät, denn als sich ihre Lippen sachte berührten, durfte die Welt untergehen und sie würden nichts merken. Es war zärtlich, nicht hungrig. Es war liebevoll, nicht lüstern. Es war gefühlvoll, nicht anrüchig. Es war einfacher Lippenkontakt, nichts weiter, aber es war mit das Schönste auf der Welt. Brauchte er wirklich mehr?

Neue Schwüre machte er mit seinem Verstand und seiner Seele aus. Egal, was passieren mochte, Draco wollte immer in der Nähe von Harry Potter bleiben. Immer in der Nähe dieser Lippen, dieses Geruchs sein. Konnte er das schaffen? Was war mit Blaise? Verriet er seinen Meister, seinen Freund, seinen alten Geliebten, wenn er diese Schwüre wirklich halten wollte? Was würde er machen, wenn er herausfand, dass Draco sein Herz an jemand anderen verpachtet hatte? Würde er ihn töten? Oder ihn einfach nur aufgeben?

Draco konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, es würde nichts bringen. Er fand es heraus, wenn es passierte und irgendwie hoffte er, dass es noch lange dauerte.

Langsam holte ihn der Schlaf ein und die bleierne Schwäche kroch durch seine Glieder wie erholende Schmerzmittel durch seine Nerven. Harry Potter war sein Schmerzmittel geworden, seine erhoffte Erlösung und er gab sie nicht her. Er durfte es nicht, wenn er hoffen wollte. Auch wenn sein Verstand meinte, er wüsste es besser, so klammerte sich seine Seele an die Hoffnung. Die Möglichkeit, aus diesem Gefängnis zu entkommen, lag bei Null, da machte er sich nichts vor, aber sein persönliches Seelenheil lag in seinen ausgestreckten Armen. Harry Potter linderte seinen Schmerz und seine Angst.

Das Letzte, was er spürte, bevor sich der Schlaf über ihn legte, war der warme Daumen, der streichelnde Kreise auf seiner Hand zog und das leichte erleichterte Seufzen, als sich sein Gesicht in die Kuhle, die Nacken und Schultern verband, verkroch.

Seine Traumwelt war schön ruhig. Es waren belanglose Träume über Nichts und verschwanden nach dem Erwachen in der Unendlichkeit. Geweckt wurde er durch langsame Bewegungen an seinem Körper entlang und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, wer das sein könnte. Schläfrig öffnete er seine Augen und sah in den schwarzen Haarschopf vor sich. Der typische Geruch umschmeichelte gleich seine Sinne und die fremde Wärme zog ihn magisch an. Seine Finger waren immer noch in denen von Harry verhakt und leicht wunderte er sich, als sie immer wieder zerdrückt wurden. Er richtete sich auf und sah in das immer noch schlafende Gesicht von Harry, es war leicht verzerrt und verkrampft. Er träumte und dass es kein Traum über die schönen Hogwartsgründe war, war leicht zu erkennen.

Draco sah sich im Zimmer um und versuchte, zu erkennen, ob es irgendein Lebewesen in den letzten Stunden betreten hatte. Aber alles schien unberührt. Da fiel sein Blick auf seine Malsachen. Sie lagen immer noch vor dem Bett und seine Finger juckten, um sie aufzunehmen und weiterzumalen. Aber dann müsste er sich von Harry wegbewegen und er würde dann aufwachen und das war nicht das, was Draco wollte. Er wollte Harry beobachten und nachdenken, über alles.

Er sah noch mal auf den Körper unter sich und betrachtete ihn genauer. Harry sah blass aus. Sein Gesicht war schmaler als sonst und seine Augen, auch wenn sie geschlossen waren, sahen sehr müde aus.

Er konnte die Verzweifelung und die Angst spüren, die der junge Mann empfand und es schmerzte ihn, mit anzusehen, wie er sich wegen dem Traum wand und krümmte. Er küsste sachte die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr und streichelte, mit Harrys Hand zusammen, den Bauch und weckte ihn somit langsam auf. Schnell richtete sich Harry auf, sah sich verwirrt um und seufzte resigniert. Ja, es war immer noch das gleiche Zimmer, in dem gleichen Haus, leider konnte Draco ihm nichts anderes sagen, auch wenn er es wirklich sehr gerne wollte.

Er konnte ihn nur daran erinnern, dass er nicht allein hier war und so drückte er leicht seine Hand. Der leicht ängstliche Blick schaute ihm entgegen, beruhigte sich aber wieder leicht, als Harry erkannte, wer hinter ihm lag. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und zwei ihm gut bekannte Gesichter erschienen im Raum.

Es waren Ron Weasley und das Schlammblut Hermine Granger. Die Gesichter seiner alten Schulfeinde waren genauso wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Das eine blass und mit Sommersprossen übersäht und das andere von einem Wust aus braunen unbändigen Haaren umringt.

Draco war geschockt und spürte, wie sich der Körper neben ihm augenblicklich versteifte.

Was war hier los? Warum waren ausgerechnet diese beiden hier auf diesem Anwesen?

Sie stürmten in den Raum und verschlossen gehetzt die Tür hinter sich. Beide trugen schwarze lange Roben, die die darunter liegende Kleidung verbargen und über den Boden schliffen.

„Harry!", riefen beide gleichzeitig aus und liefen zum Bett.

„Ich wusste, dass du hier steckst! Ich bin so froh, dass wir dich endlich gefunden haben...", flüsterte Granger laut und stand jetzt am Bettrand. „Wir haben dich überall gesucht. Der Orden ist auch hier, wir sind hier, um dich zu befreien!"

Freiheit... Frei sein... Die Worte ließen ihn zusammenzucken und sein Herz zusammenschnüren. Er konnte frei sein? Für immer? Oder würden sie ihn vielleicht hier zurücklassen? Noch vor weniger als 24 Stunden hatte er über seine ewig verloren geglaubte Freiheit nachgedacht und nun standen diese beiden Fastkinder vor diesem Bett und sprachen so leichtherzig über das Einzige, was er dachte, nicht wiederhaben zu können. Sein Herz pumpte schneller und hüpfte freudig, doch sein Verstand fühlte sich noch nicht sicher. Würden sie ihn vielleicht doch zurücklassen? Vielleicht hatten sie nicht gerechnet, ihn hier anzutreffen, er galt seit zwei Monaten und mehr als verschwunden. Waren sie denn nicht überrascht?

Vielleicht dachten sie ja, dass er es war, der Harry entführt hatte und schon lange ein ergebener Todesser war. Aber er hatte das dunkle Mal nicht und lag hier nackt, sie würden das doch wohl sofort erkennen, oder? Schließlich stürmten sie in den Raum hinein, ohne überrascht zu sein, also mussten sie wissen, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte. Irgendwie fand er das erleichternd, vielleicht nahmen sie ihn ja wirklich mit?

Warum hatte vorher niemand nach ihm gesucht? Waren alle davon überzeugt, dass er übergelaufen wäre, ohne seinen Schulabschluss zu machen? Für wie dumm hielten sie ihn? Wo waren ihre Informanten? Die Spione mussten doch von ihm wissen, oder? Warum hatte ihn niemand gerettet? Schmerz und Trotz verstärkten sich aus dem Gewimmel von Gefühlen in seinem Innern und ließen sein Herz noch stärker bluten, bevor er sich wieder zusammenriss. Über so was durfte er nicht nachdenken, nicht jetzt.

„Ja, Harry, dann werden wir zusammen nach Hause gehen und alles wird wieder gut", sagte jetzt das Wiesel in einem leisen Ton. „Schön, dich gefunden zu haben, Kumpel."

Er konnte es nicht glauben und wäre er nicht so erstarrt gewesen, würde er sich am liebsten kneifen, auch wenn er sich eigentlich sicher war, dass es kein Traum war. Sie würden ihn doch nicht zurücklassen, oder? Das würden doch gute Zauberer nicht tun, oder?

„Was schaust du mich so an, Harry? Los, komm schon, wir müssen hier weg, bevor sie merken, dass wir hier sind..." Ihre sanften Worte, die darauf folgten, schilderten die Freiheit und die Freude, dass sie ihren besten Freund nun wieder gefunden hatten. Es waren unnichtige Belanglosigkeiten, zumindest für jeden, der nicht hier gefangen war. Es waren Versprechungen, dass alles wieder so werden würde, wie es vorher gewesen war und dass er alle, die er und die ihn vermissten, wieder sehen würde. Doch Draco spürte, dass es für Harry alles war. Hoffnung, Erleichterung und Zuversicht und auch ihn ließen die Worte nicht unberührt zurück. Beinahe konnte er das aufgeregte Herz von dem ehemaligen Gryffindor hüpfen fühlen, als sich ein leichtes Glitzern in die grünen Augen schlich. Leichte Eifersucht keimte in seiner Seele, weil er nicht der Auslöser dieser wunderschönen Veränderung war.

Wenn niemand merken durfte, dass sie hier waren, was machte dann der Orden? Hielt er außerhalb die Stellung? Wartete er noch, bis sie die Gefangenen befreit hatten und außer Gefahr waren? Warum wurden die Gefangenen denn von den beiden befreit und nicht von anderen viel erfahreneren Zauberern gerettet? Gab es noch mehr Gefangene außer ihnen?

Harry löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und wollte schon aufstehen, als er merkte, dass er immer noch mit der silbernen Kette an dem Bett gebunden war. Er sah hilflos zu seinen Freunden und schon machten sie sich zu dritt an der Kette zu schaffen. Sie rissen, sie zogen und die schlugen darauf ein, aber es passierte rein gar nichts.

Verzweiflung schwamm in den Emotionswellen mit, die ihre Bindung überflutete, als die Kette immer noch nicht nachgab. Wie Gift breitete sich dieses Gefühl in seinem Körper aus und tötete alle seine Hoffungen. Immer noch gefroren schaute er dem stillen Spektakel zu. Sollte er ihnen helfen? Was, wenn sie ihn zurücklassen wollten? Sie wollten ihm Harry Potter nehmen, die einzige Hoffnung, die er noch hatte. Hatte er sich nicht noch vor wenigen Stunden geschworen, ihn niemals gehen zu lassen? Niemals wieder allein hier zu sein? Das konnte er doch nicht zu lassen. Würde Harry ihn hier zurücklassen? Er hatte ihn geschändet, er hatte ihn etwas genommen, was er nie wieder gut machen konnte, aber würde er ihn deswegen zurücklassen? Was war mit ihrer Verbindung? Würde sie dafür sorgen, dass er nicht allein zurückblieb?

Warum benutzten sie eigentlich keinen Zauberstab? Draco war schon immer boshaft zu Weasley und Granger gewesen und an ihrer Stelle würde er sie hier versauern lassen. Aber konnte er von sich auf die beiden schließen? Schließlich waren Gryffindors immer schon berühmt für ihr großes Herz gewesen. Auch wenn er die Welt nicht in die Hogwartshäuser aufteilen konnte, wurden sie ja aus bestimmten Gründen in das Haus eingeteilt. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn mitnahmen. Er könnte nicht mehr weiterleben wie vorher, wenn er hier bliebe. Ohne Ziele, ohne Hoffnung, ohne Harry Potter, der ihm diese Gefühle erst wiedergeschenkt hatte.

Was würde er machen, wenn er hier wieder alleine war?

„Nein", hauchte Draco seinen Protest. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es gehört hatten, aber lauter konnte er es nicht ausdrücken. Angst vor Harrys Blick, wenn er es hörte, hielt ihn davon ab. Er wollte Harrys zarte Hoffnung auf Freiheit nicht zerstören, aber was war mit ihm? Er hatte doch auch ein Recht auf Zukunft, er wollte auch frei sein. Den Sommer mit all seiner Freude verbringen, den Winter und die eisige Kälte spüren, den Frühling und seine Blumenpracht riechen und den windigen und rauschenden Herbst hören. Sein Herz drückte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, Sehnsucht ergriff seine Seele und seine Lunge weigerte sich für einen kurzen Moment, weiter Luft aufzunehmen. Wenn er seine Freiheit schon nicht zurückerlangen konnte, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass sie seinen einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer nun auch noch von ihm trennen wollten. Das würde er einfach nicht überleben, dass war einfach nicht zu schaffen.

Draco schob den Gedanken, dass er ausgerechnet von Harry Potter abhängig war, erfolgreich beiseite. Darüber konnte er später sinnieren, das Hier und Jetzt war wichtiger. Sich seine Erbärmlichkeit vor Augen zu führen, war nicht gerade das, was ihm jetzt helfen würde.

Tod war zwar eine Lösung, dieser Gefangenschaft zu entkommen, aber er war nicht bereit zu dem endgültigen Schritt. Seine Erfahrungen, seine Erinnerungen und seine Erlebnisse beschränkten sich nur auf seine Kindheit und auf Hogwarts und das war eindeutig zu wenig. Er wollte mehr und er wusste, es gab mehr. Schon in seiner frühen Jugend wusste er, dass er alles, Gutes und Schlechtes, erleben wollte, aber das war einfach nicht alles. Er erwartete mehr vom Leben, bevor er starb und er wollte nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Schon lang vermisster Egoismus ließ seine Gedanken Ideen formen, wie er Harry hier behalten konnte. Aber er konnte sie nicht in die Tat umsetzen. Harry würde ihn hassen, wenn er jetzt etwas gegen diese Rettungsmission machen würde. Draco würde sich wahrscheinlich sogar selbst hassen. Er hätte es zu verantworten, wenn Harry hier langsam zugrunde ging und er es mit ansehen müsste. Was wäre schlimmer? Der Hass oder die Einsamkeit?

Stumm beobachtete er den Kampf zwischen Harry, seinen Freunden und der hartnäckigen Kette weiter. Spürte die wachsende Verzweiflung und die Furcht vor dem erwischt werden.

Granger und Weasley waren einen Schritt zurückgetreten und sahen zu, wie Harry versuchte, sich von dem Bett zu lösen. Harrys Füße stemmten sich gegen die Wand und mit aller Kraft versuchte er, die Kette zu zerreißen. Sein Hals wies schon Reibungswunden auf und auch auf den Händen waren schon Abdrücke von der Kette, die er sich um die Handgelenke und Finger gelegt hatte, damit er besser ziehen konnte. Doch nichts tat sich. Die Kette blieb stabil und auch das Bett wollte nicht nachgeben.

Harry schrie leise immer wieder vor Verzweiflung auf und zog immer fester. Dracos Herz zersprang Stück für Stück in kleine Teile, als er das mit ansehen musste. Es erinnerte ihn an Tiere, die sich noch nicht damit abgefunden hatten, in der Gefangenschaft zu leben oder zu sterben. Harry stand kurz davor, sich die Handgelenke abzubeißen, nur um frei zu sein. Draco konnte es sehen und spüren und wenn er nicht so hin und her gerissen wäre, zwischen der Angst vor dem Alleinsein und der Erleichterung, Harry in Sicherheit zu wissen, er hätte ihm geholfen, seine Hände abzutrennen. So saß er immer noch erstarrt neben ihm und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da sah. Seine Seele war in zwei Teile gerissen, die sich darum stritten, was wohl besser war. Eine aussichtslose Diskussion.

Er konnte das Brennen an seinen Handgelenken, an seinem Nacken spüren und als er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Arme warf, konnte er rote Striemen sehen, die sich um seinen Arm schlangen. Wenn er sich darauf hätte konzentrieren können, hätte er gesehen, dass seine Wunden mit denen von Harry identisch waren, aber sein Gehirn von dem Geschehen betäubt.

Nach Stunden oder Jahren, so kam es Draco zumindest vor, ließ der Widerstand von Harry langsam nach. Es sah aus, als verließe ihn die Kraft und nach und nach sackten seine Schultern, seine ganze Gestalt, zusammen. Die Hoffnung ließ wie Luftdruck in einem Ballon nach und Harrys Körper schrumpfte wie altersschwacher Gummi. Es war erschreckend und Draco wünschte sich, dass er das nicht mit ansehen müsste und war doch irgendwie erleichtert, dass die Kette ihren Dienst nicht versagt hatte.

Nur schwach drangen die fremden Gefühle durch diese Verbindung in seinen Geist ein und er konnte förmlich die Hoffnungslosigkeit anfassen, so stark war sie. Er wollte die mickrige Gestalt vor sich umarmen, wollte ihm versichern, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, wenn man nur fest dran glaubte, aber auch er spürte alles, nur das nicht.

Sein Augenmerk wurde wieder auf die besten Freunde von Harry gelenkt. Sie standen immer noch einen Schritt von dem Bett entfernt und beobachteten wie er dieses Schauspiel. Ihre Gesichter wirkten komisch, so wächsern, und ihre unbestimmbare Ruhe ließ auch ihn etwas ruhiger als zuvor werden. Sie strahlten einen gewissen unfassbaren Frieden aus, der sich sofort seiner Nerven annahm und ihn beruhigte. Beide hatten ihre Augen auf Harry gerichtet und schienen unschlüssig oder zurückhaltend. Er konnte es nicht so sagen, denn eigentlich schienen ihre Gesichter sehr verschlossen.

Markerschütterndes Schluchzen riss ihn aus seinen dunklen und stillen Gedanken. Anstatt nichts von Harry zu fühlen, spürte er nun, wie Harry langsam aufgab. Harry schlug seine Hände vor das Gesicht und weinte bitterlich, weinte um seine Freiheit und sein Leben. Draco umschlang sich selbst und versuchte, sich selbst vor diesen Gefühlen zu schützen, er war zu schwach, um so etwas jetzt zu ertragen. Er konnte es nicht und er hasste sich jetzt noch mehr, weil er sich seine Schwäche eingestehen musste.

Harrys Körper wiegte sich immer wieder nach vorne und seine Hände versuchten immer noch, sich von der silbernen Kette zu befreien, aber nur halbherzig. Dann wieder schien etwas in Harry anfangen zu glühen und er packte mit schreiender Entschlossenheit die Kette und zog, zog wie er noch nie gezogen hatte. Draco sah schon das Blut, welches langsam seine Handgelenke runterlief und schaute, starr vor Entsetzen, diesem letzen Aufbäumen zu. Das Gesicht, das vorher blass und kränklich wirkte, war nun rot und nass, vor Tränen und Anstrengung. Harry war vor Kummer nicht mehr Herr seiner Selbst.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry, aber so können wir dich nicht mitnehmen", war die leise Antwort von dem Schlammblut auf den Wahnsinn vor ihren Augen.

Harry schreckte hoch und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob er seine besten Freunde vergessen hatte. Er spürte die Unsicherheit, die Harry ausstrahlte und für kurze Zeit konnte er seinen eigenen Ohren nicht trauen. Doch ein kurzer Blick in die Gesichter der ehemaligen Gryffindors zeigte ihm, dass sie es ernst meinten. Was wurde nun aus der versprochenen Freiheit? Sie würden Harry und ihn nicht einfach hier zurücklassen? Sie würden Harry nie hier lassen, hier in den Fängen der Verrückten. Ihn vielleicht, aber doch nicht Harry Potter, ihren besten Freund und Retter. Dumbledore würde das nie billigen.

„Wir können nicht noch mal eine solche Mission starten. Es wäre zu gefährlich und würde den ganzen Orden gefährden, es tut mir Leid. Es war ein Versuch und er ist fehlgeschlagen" sagte nun auch der Rotschopf mit komischer Stimme. Draco vermutete, dass er seinen Schmerz unterdrücken musste, denn genau das versuchte auch er zurzeit.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Innerlich betete er zu dem allumfassenden Schicksal, dass alles nur ein böser Traum für ihn und vor allem für Harry war. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie ihrer Freiheit so nah gewesen waren und doch alles umsonst war.

Die Reaktion von Harry war schockierend. Es war wie ein ausbrechender Vulkan. Die fremden Gefühle stürmten seine Nerven, nahmen sich mit Gewalt seinen Verstand und hielten ihn in Schach. Sein Herz blieb stehen und er konnte einfach nicht atmen, als er da vor dieser Szene saß und auf eine Wirkung von Harry wartete. Doch die Zeit schien an diesem Ort anders zu laufen, denn für lange Augenblicke schien niemand etwas sagen oder tun zu wollen.

Die Atmosphäre war zum Zerreißen gespannt und Draco fühlte, wie sich der Druck langsam in Harrys Seele erhöhte, so als wenn er jedes einzelne Wort für sich übersetzte, was zuvor gesprochen wurde.

„Wir müssen gehen, Harry. Wir müssen dich zurücklassen, es tut uns Leid. Anders geht es nicht, wir müssen zuerst an uns und an den Orden denken." Die Worte von Weasley waren leise, aber gut verständlich. Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als zu fliehen. Aber wie weit er auch gehen würde, er würde immer noch den Schmerz spüren, den Harry ihm übermittelte. Er konnte ihm nicht entfliehen. Eines Tages, wenn alles vergessen und alle begraben waren, vielleicht. Doch er würde weiter davon träumen, denn vergessen konnte er das nie.

Harry streckte seine verletzten Hände zu seinen Freunden aus und für Sekunden erinnerte er an ein Kind, das darum bat, in den Arm genommen zu werden oder nicht verstehen konnte, dass es von den Eltern zurückgelassen wurde. Wenn Draco nicht in seinem geschockten Körper gefangen wäre, würde er aufstehen und ihn umarmen. Er würde ihn küssen und streicheln, nur damit er sich beruhigte. Der glühenden Schürhaken bohrte sich erneut in seine verknoteten Eingeweide, doch diesmal konnte er dem Drängen nicht nachkommen. Sein Körper verweigerte sich seinem Geist.

Mitgefühl und Hingabe für den jungen Mann füllte sein Herz, aber es war weder tröstlich noch angenehm, denn es schmerzte nur noch mehr, das alles mit anzusehen. Trotzdem bemühte er sich, diese Empfindungen an Harry zu entbieten, damit er wusste, dass er nicht allein war. Er wollte, dass Harry wusste, dass er noch da war und ihn trösten würde, wenn sie wieder unter sich waren.

Doch dann unterbrach ein merkwürdiges Geräusch seine Gedankengänge. Es hörte sich wie ein Zischen an, wie Luft, die aus einem engen Raum entwich. Es war seltsam und ließ seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Hastig suchten seine Augen den Raum nach genau diesem Geräusch oder etwas, was dieses Geräusch verursachen könnte, ab. Sein Gesicht blieb bei Hermine stehen. Ihre Wangen waren stark gerötet und ihr Mund verzerrt. Noch nie hatte er so einen Ausdruck bei einem Menschen gesehen und wieder stellten sich seine kleinen Härchen auf.

Draco hatte den Eindruck, dass die zierliche Gestalt zu wachsen schien. Kurz kniff er seine Augen zusammen, um eine Sinnestäuschung auszuschließen. Aber seine Sehkraft betrog ihn nicht, der Körper von Hermine Granger wuchs. Und nicht nur das, auch die Haare wurden glatter und irgendwie dunkler. Er zählte eins und eins zusammen und das Ergebnis war so schockierend, dass er das Spektakel weiterhin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachteten konnte.

Die Größe von Weasley blieb gleich, soweit Draco das sagen konnte, aber seine Haare schienen heller zu werden und wuchsen bis zur Mitte seines Halses. Es schien nicht nur länger zu werden, sondern auch strähniger, fettiger und fransiger. Die Sommersprossen schienen auf der hellen Haut, so typisch für alle Weasleys, immer größer zu werden und aus den Punkten wurden zuerst große Seen und dann überzog die dunkle Farbe die ganze Haut. Nun zierte eine wettergegerbte Haut eines weitaus älteren Mannes den Körper und die Augen waren nicht mehr blau, sondern viel dunkler.

Granger hingegen war gewachsen, aber nur wenige Zentimeter, denn ihre Robe reichte ihr nun bis zu den Knöcheln. Ihre Haare waren langsam in den Schädel gewachsen, wäre ihre Haut nicht stark gealtert, könnte man fast meinen, sie wäre jünger geworden. Die weiblichen Rundungen an der Brust und an den Hüften schmolzen und hinterließen die geraden Linien eines Männerkörpers.

Weasley war nun blond und hatte Haare bis unter das Kinn, war um die 30 Jahre gealtert und hatte kräftigere Oberarme. Granger, nun ein Mann, hatte kurze dunkle Haare, war ziemlich hager und sein Gesicht war eine einzige Pockennarbe. Rookwood.

Mit Horror und Schock hatte Draco dieser Prozedur zu geschaut, sein Mund stand offen und seine Hand fand er auf Harrys Schulter wieder. Ob sie da lag, um Harry Halt zu bieten oder sich selbst zu beruhigen, wusste er nicht. Er war taub und spürte seinen Herzschlag nur dumpf. Sein Innerstes wand und drehte sich, raubte ihm seinen Atem und ließ seine Augen gefährlich feucht werden.

Als hätte er nicht genug mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu kämpfen, überwältigte ihn kurze Zeit später auch noch der Sturm von Harry. Wie ein schwerer Hagelschauer trafen die verschiedenen Emotionen auf ihn ein und deckten ihn ein. Ob Harry das Gleiche spürte wie er? Etwas anderes als Resignation, Panik und Verzweiflung? Er konnte es so stark spüren, dass er sich ernsthaft fragte, wo Harry begann und er endete. Verschmolzen sie zu einer Person? Mussten sie sich demnächst einen Körper teilen oder taten sie das vielleicht bereits? Nein, das ging zu weit. Soweit würde es nicht kommen, dafür würde Draco schon sorgen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry in seinem Körper leben musste, er wollte ja selbst nicht mehr in seiner Haut sein.

Er konnte den großen Druck in der Brust spüren, der erst besser wurde, als Tränen über Harrys Gesicht liefen. Harry schlug seine Hände vor die Augen und versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, kämpfte gegen jeden einzelnen Tropfen an und verlor jedes Mal. Mit jeder Träne löste sich auch ein Stück von Harrys Würde auf und er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er sich durch das Weinen ein wenig erleichtert fühlte. Draco konnte es verdammt gut nachvollziehen, blieb aber stark. Er durfte nicht weinen, er musste für sich und für Harry standhaft bleiben, er musste der Halt sein.

Hinter ihm war der blonde Todesser getreten und die dunkle Aura streifte seine Haut wie der Hauch eines gefährlichen Tieres. Seine kleinen Härchen richteten sich wie eine Armee auf und sein Herz schlug noch etwas schneller. Rookwood war vor dem zusammengesackten Harry stehen geblieben und begutachtete mit verrückter Freude, wie der junge Mann vor ihm zusammenbrach. Er hatte so ein irres Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und schien vor Freude kaum stillstehen zu können. Er war wie ein Kind auf einem Jahrmarkt, was nicht wusste, wohin es als Erstes gehen sollte.

Was würde jetzt passieren? Was würden diese Männer nun mit ihnen machen? Draco wusste, es würde nichts Gutes sein.

Er setzte sich zurück auf seine Fersen und ließ Harrys Schulter los. Er konnte machen, was er wollte, Harry war nun in seiner eigenen kleinen Hölle gefangen und er konnte da jetzt nichts dran ändern. Die Todesser um sie herum würden ihn schon daran zu hindern wissen.

Eine große Hand legte sich auf sein Genick und drückte leicht zu, als Erinnerung, dass er weitaus stärker, in einer besseren Position war und keine Skrupel hatte, einfach zuzugreifen und ihn mit Leichtigkeit umzubringen. Draco fühlte sich wieder so klein wie in manchen Nächten seiner Kindheit, als er in seinem Zimmer lag und sich bewusst wurde, wie unbedeutend er doch im Gegensatz zu der großen weiten Welt war, die vor den sicheren Mauern seines Heims auf ihn lauerte.

Seine Finger umklammerten nun seine Oberschenkel und griffen etwas fester zu, als er den Atem von dem Mann hinter sich auf seinem rechten Ohr spürte.

„Magie kann manchmal ganz schön komisch sein, nicht wahr, Draco?", wisperte der Mann und seine Hand zog kleine Kreise über seinen Nacken und seiner Schulterpartie. Draco wusste nicht, was er damit sagen wollte, aber als das vertraute Gefühl der Hitze fühlen konnte, die seine Wirbelsäule wie dickflüssiges Gift runtertropfte, konnte er nicht mehr denken.

„Ich muss nur daran denken, dass du unter mir liegst und darum bettelst, dass ich schmutzige Dinge mit dir machen soll…"

Bilder formten sich in Dracos Gedanken, die genau das zeigten. Ihn unter diesem fremden Mann, gerötet vor Scham und Lust, keuchend und schwitzend. Er konnte die kleinen dreckigen Geheimnisse, die dieser Mann ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, hören und die Erregung, die sie auslösten, konnte er auf der Zunge spüren.

„Ich muss nur daran denken, wie du dich schüchtern auf mich setzt und mich reitest…"

Wieder stürmten Gedanken von genau dieser Szene auf ihn ein und er konnte seinen Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen pochen spüren. Er musste die Augen schließen, um seinen Verstand beisammen zu halten und sich nicht wie eine läufige Hündin an irgendetwas zu reiben.

„Ich muss nur daran denken, wie du vor mir kniest und ich dich mit schnellen Stößen nehme, bis du keinen Laut mehr von dir geben kannst…"

Draco konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und stöhnte in seine Faust, die er kurz vorher noch vor seinen Mund gelegt hatte. Heiße Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und vernebelte seine Gedanken mit drückendem Schamgefühl.

„…und dieses kleine Halsband verwandelt es in pure Lust." Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über das Lederband, das seinen Hals verzierte. „Wusstest du, dass dieses Halsband mein Verlangen in deins verwandelt und dir vorschreibt, dass es dir gefallen muss, egal, was ich mache?"

Draco wusste es zwar nicht, aber nun sah er sich endlich in den vielen Vermutungen bestätigt. Es war also ein sinnesverändernder Zauber in seinem Halsband. Seine Gefühle zu Blaise waren also immer nur fauler Zauber. Wusste Blaise davon?

„Allein wenn ich daran denke, die perversesten Sachen mit dir zu treiben, würdest du nur fragen, wie du mir zu diensten sein kannst. Eine wirklich hervorragende Erfindung, findest du nicht auch?"

Draco konnte nur nicken, aber diesmal wusste er, warum er nur nickte und dem Kerl nicht ins Gesicht schlug, es war der Zauber in diesem Lederband. Er musste das machen, was man von ihm verlangte und ob es etwas Sexuelles oder einfach nur eine simple Zustimmung war, das war egal. Es war erschreckend. Allein daran zu denken, dass diese Männerhände alles mit ihm machen konnten und er würde es auch noch begrüßen, versetzte seinen Geist in höchste Alarmbereitschaft, aber seinen manipulierten Körper in Ekstase. Leider waren Körper und Geist voneinander abhängig wie Schatten vom Licht. Trotzdem war er erleichtert, dass er jetzt die Gewissheit hatte, nicht krank, sondern einfach nur einem Zauber unterlegen zu sein.

Allerdings erklärte das noch lange nicht die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Harry. War da etwas schief gelaufen? Hätte das nicht irgendjemand bemerkt?

Sein Gedankenstrang um Harry Potter wurde brutal abgeschnitten, als eine Hand ihren Weg um seinen Hals fand. Sein Adamsapfel zuckte unkontrolliert und seine Fußzehen rollten sich automatisch wegen der Aufregung auf. Sein Blick suchte den von Harry, aber dieser saß immer noch mit den Händen vor das Gesicht geschlagen auf seinen Beinen und schottete sich von der Welt total ab. Es kam kein Laut mehr von ihm.

Dracos Verstand suchte sich den Weg in Harrys Gefühlswelt, versuchte zu ergründen, wie schlecht es dem ehemaligen Gryffindor ging und ob er noch genug Kraft hatte, das hier zu überstehen, alles zu überstehen. Doch eine neue Welle der Lust machte es ihm unmöglich, den Kontakt zu Harry aufzunehmen.

Die fremden Hände bahnten sich einen Weg über seine Brust und die Fingerspitzen kitzelten jeden Muskelstrang. Das Nervengift war nun in seinem Bauch angelangt. Er konnte es dort spüren, wie es sich heiß und erbarmungslos auf seine restlichen Organe verteilte. Sein ganzer Körper fieberte und es gab nichts, was Draco dagegen machen konnte.

Er versuchte noch stärker, seinen Blick, seinen benebelten Verstand und sein ganzes Sein auf Harry zu richten. Er war der Anker, nach dem er sich richten und der Haken, an dem er sich aufhängen konnte, er war der Fixpunkt seines Universums.

Rookwood schien genug von der Verzweiflung Harrys zu haben. Er packte ihn an den Schultern, riss die Hände von dem Gesicht und besah sich sie Tränenspuren noch einmal genau. Mit beiden Handgelenken fest im Griff beugte sich der Mann etwas weiter runter und versuchte, Harry in die Augen zu schauen. Stur wich Harry ihm aus und Draco bewunderte ihn einerseits dafür, andererseits konnte er es in dieser Situation nicht verstehen.

Durch den eindeutigen Befehl von Rookwood konnte sich Harry auch nicht mehr wehren und reckte seinen Kopf nach oben. Rookwood leckte seine Lippen und die Gier war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Draco spürte eine erneute Welle der Panik, als Harry wohl begriff, was passieren würde.

„Er hat das Gesicht eines Engels… wie ein unschuldiger Engel….", nuschelte Rookwood vor sich her und kaute sich auf den Lippen herum. Sein eingefallenes Gesicht bekam wieder etwas Farbe, aber seine Augen schienen noch verschleierter als zuvor. Draco wollte nicht wissen, in welchen Welten der Lust dieser Mann gerade seine Fantasien auslebte.

„Sieht er nicht wie ein Engel aus?", fragte Rookwood wieder und drehte den Körper von Harry um, sodass auch Draco und der Mann hinter ihm in das Antlitz von Harry blicken konnten. Engel? Ja, die Beschreibung war passend. Nur dass dieser Engel großes Leid erfuhr und Draco das in ihm schreiende Bedürfnis verlangte, Harry zu umarmen, zu beschützen, alles zu tun, nur damit es diesem Engel besser ging.

Die Tränenspuren über den weichen Wangen waren röter als die andere Haut und glitzerten klamm in dem Kaminschein. In seinen Wimpern hingen immer noch kleine Tropfen, die die Lider zu erschweren schienen und Harrys Blick unter den gesenkten Wimpern war verzweifelt. Leichte Schauer ergriffen seinen Körper und schlugen blitzartig zwischen seinen Beinen ein. Der Todesser hinter ihm griff ihm in die Haare und atmete schwer in sein rechtes Ohr.

„Wahrhaftig, ein Engel. Ich habe schon immer gern mit Dingen gespielt, die Flügel hatten", flüsterte er erhitzt und Dracos Erregung wurde noch größer.

Nun saßen sie sich gegenüber und ihre Wärter standen hinter ihnen. Draco saß noch immer auf seinen Unterschenkeln und hielt seine Oberschenkeln im festen Griff. Harry saß mit angewinkelten Beinen weniger als einen halben Meter entfernt und es machte fast den Eindruck, als ob er seine Hände lässig hinter ihm abgestützt hätte, wenn da nicht Rookwood wäre, der hinter ihm stand und ein verrücktes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte. Es war fast schon diabolisch.

Die Röte auf den Wangen seines Gegenübers zeigte Draco, dass die erzwungene Lust auch langsam über Harrys Verstand gewann und als Harry seine Unterlippe mit seinen Schneidezähnen gefangen nahm, regierte die Lust Harrys Gedankenwelt.

„Schade, dass wir Mr. Potter hier nicht eine spezielle Behandlung geben können. Warum musste seine Mutter auch ein Schlammblut sein? Was für eine Verschwendung…", seufzte der Todesser hinter Draco und Rookwood nickt nur wild, allerdings sah es nicht so aus, als ob er überhaupt zugehört hätte. „Aber ich denke, wir werden durchaus unseren Spaß mit ihm haben, nicht wahr, Draco?"

Draco konnte nur schwach nicken und versuchte, Harry wissen zu lassen, dass er das nicht wirklich dachte. Aber Harry hatte sich in seiner kleinen eigenen Welt versteckt und weigerte sich wohl, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

Draco riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als sich spitze Zähne in seine Schulter bohrten und sich Hände um seine Brust legten und leicht an seinen Brustwarzen zogen. Seine Haut reagierte mit empfindlichem Zucken und sein Rücken bog sich unter den Fingern, die nun seinen Bauch runterglitten und mit schmerzhafter Bestimmtheit an seinen Schwanz griffen.

Das Stöhnen, was sich einen Weg durch seine Brust und Eingeweide bahnte, versuchte er gar nicht, zu unterdrücken, da er genau wusste, dass die beiden Männer es hören wollten. Wahrscheinlich würde er es auch nicht können, weil seine Gehirnwindungen nur noch Lust empfanden und sein Körper nur ein Sklave war.

Der Mund knabberte an der sensitiven Haut hinter seinem Ohr, an seinem Kieferknochen und an seinem Haaransatz in seinem Nacken. Dracos Finger gruben sich noch tiefer in die Haut seiner Oberschenkel, um sie von eventuellen Dummheiten abzulenken, aber sein ganzer Körper schmiegte sich an den muskulösen Körper hinter ihm. Er konnte die Härte von dem Fremden an seinem Rücken spüren und merkte, wie der Mann gegen seine Haut grinste, als dieser sein Schlüsselbein küsste.

Die Hand an seiner Erektion wurde immer etwas schneller und zeigte kein Erbarmen, als er noch etwas kräftiger zugriff und Draco leicht wimmerte. Ihm war es egal, ob Draco Schmerzen hatte, denn er wusste, dass jeder Zweifel Dank des Halsbandes von dem Zauber ertränkt wurde. Der Fremde musste dreckig grinsen, als sich Draco an seinem eigenen Atem verschluckte, als er die Hand wieder zurückzog und auf den Rücken legte. Mit ein bisschen Kraft drückte der Todesser sein Opfer nach vorne und bald kniete Draco auf allen vieren vor ihm.

Harry saß jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Er brauchte sich nur ein wenig nach vorne lehnen und konnte den Schwanz von ihm in den Mund nehmen, doch er wusste, es war ihm nicht gestattet, also begnügte er sich mit dem durchdringenden Geruch der Ekstase, die noch stärker wurde, als die ersten Lusttropfen auf der Spitze zu sehen waren. Draco leckte sich die Lippen. Wie leicht wäre es, sich einfach ein wenig zu bücken und den einzigartigen Geschmack wieder in sich aufzunehmen?

Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach oben und versicherte sich, dass es Harry soweit gut ging. Er wollte ihn nicht schockieren, denn Harry wusste bestimmt, wie es in seinem Innern aussah. Er spürte es bestimmt, wie sehr Draco sich nach ihm verzehrte, ja, sich fast schon wünschte, ihn wie in ihrer ersten Nacht nehmen zu dürfen. Harry erzitterte unter seinem Blick, aber nicht vor Angst, sondern aus Leidenschaft, wenn auch aus aufgezwungener.

Als sich ein Finger zwischen seine Beine zwängte und sein Loch mit nur wenig Vorsicht betastete, konnte Draco nur daran denken, dass er hoffentlich keine Schmerzen ertragen musste. Aber es schien zu spät, der Finger bohrte sich in sein williges, aber viel zu trockenes Inneres. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, er konnte sie nicht sehen lassen, dass er litt. Er wollte ein Stück seiner alten Würde bewahren, auch wenn das in so einer Stellung mehr als schwierig war. Jedes Mal wollte er es und versagte nur nach kurzer Zeit, aber sein Wille war ungebrochen und langsam hatte Draco die Vermutung, dass die Droge, der Zauber oder was auch immer von dem Halsband ausging, nicht mehr die gleiche Wirkung hatte wie noch vor einigen Tagen. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung, denn als der zweite Finger den Weg in sein Loch fand, wand sich langsam das Gefühl der Lust in seine Gedanken.

Das war so falsch. Mit Blaise hatte es sich immer gut angefühlt, schön und manchmal hatte Draco sogar über Liebe nachgedacht, aber hier, in dieser unmöglichen Position, mit einem Todesser, der unbedingt seinen Schließmuskel knacken wollte und die fremde und doch eigene Lust, die in ihm wallte wie ein Nervengas, fühlte sich alles so hoffnungslos an.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn als Nächstes spürte er schon den großen Schwanz, der aufdringlich an seinem Eingang stupste und Eintritt verlangte. Er riss die Augen auf und schaute geschockt in die Augen von Harry. Er würde auseinander reißen, wenn er ihn jetzt ohne weitere Vorbereitung nahm und in dem Moment wurde Draco klar, dass es genau so sein sollte. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick und Draco spürte, wie das auch Harry langsam klar wurde. Er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen und doch wusste er, dass ihn die beiden Todesser - wie alle anderen auch - schreien hören wollten.

Als das harte Stück Fleisch in ihn eindrang, schrie er. Er schrie so laut wie lange nicht mehr und seine Finger gruben sich so tief in die Laken unter ihnen, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden und sich seine Fingernägel verbogen. Er sah und spürte zugleich, wie auch Harry zusammenzuckte und sich auf seine Lippen biss.

„Sie haben mir schon gesagt, wie delikat deine Schreie sind, Draco. Ich will dich schreien hören, kleiner Drache, schrei so laut du kannst…" Seine Worte endeten im Keuchen und Stöhnen.

Der Fremde fing an, sich zu bewegen und Draco konnte nur mit jedem Stoß versuchen, nicht ganz so laut wie gerade eben zu schreien. Es schien ihm fast unmöglich, denn wenn es möglich war, wurden die Schmerzen immer schlimmer und Draco war ganz froh darüber, dass er dieses Halsband trug, denn nach wenigen Minuten spürte er, wie das Gift seine Nerven flutete und ihm das Gefühl der Begierde schenkte, welches Draco wie eine Erlösung mit offenen Armen entgegennahm.

Seine Erektion wurde wie von Geisterhand wieder richtig steif und tropfte. Sein Körper schrie nach mehr, als er sich nach hinten lehnte, um den Eindringling willkommen zu heißen. Ihm war so heiß und er brauchte den Sex so sehr, dass es ihn noch mehr anmachte, als sich die große Hand in sein Haar grub, um ihn wieder weiter runterzudrücken. Nun lag Draco auf den Ellbogen genau zwischen Harry Potters angewinkelten Beinen und konnte seinen Schwanz aus der Nähe betrachten. Er wollte ihn, er wollte genau das und er wimmerte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Harry nicht haben durfte. Er musste zusehen, wie Harrys Glied zuckte und die ersten Vortropfen langsam runterrollten. Er wünschte, er könnte einfach seine Zunge ausstrecken und sie auflecken und er bemerkte, dass sich seine Zunge schon der Spitze näherte, als sich das Tempo der Stöße seines Hintermannes steigerte und ihn davon abhielt.

„Oh nein… wehe du berührst ihn, dann werde ich nicht mehr so freundlich zu dir sein, das schwöre ich dir", keuchte der Todesser hinter ihm und Draco konnte als Antwort nur stöhnen, weil ihn die Macht, die dieser Fremde über ihn hatte, einfach nur in einen größere Ekstase schubste.

Unerlaubt Harry zu berühren, obwohl auch er unruhig hin und her rutschte, beobachtete er ihn einfach nur. Beobachtete, wie Harry noch unruhiger wurde, als Draco dem Höhepunkt immer näher rückte. Beobachtete, wie Harrys Hände die Kante der Matratze festhielten und seinen Hinterkopf an dem längst vergessenen Rookwood lehnte. Belauschte, wie Harry immer heftiger atmete und stöhnte und keuchte, als wenn er es wäre, der hier gefickt wurde. Draco versuchte, die Blutspuren zwischen Harrys Beinen zu ignorieren und sich nicht vorzustellen, wie die Haut zwischen seinen Beinen aussah. Wahrscheinlich der von Harry sehr ähnlich, denn auch wenn er es nicht verstand, so wusste er, dass dieses Band zwischen ihnen beiden nicht nur die Gefühle des anderen übermittelte, sondern auch die Schmerzen und Wunden.

Der besorgte Blick von Harry und das überwältigende Gefühl der Leidenschaft holten ihn wieder aus diesen Gedanken raus. Er ließ sich wieder auf den Wellen der Lust treiben und spürte, dass weder er noch der Typ hinter ihm weit von einem Orgasmus entfernt waren. Harry vor ihm stieß seine Hüften immer wieder Luft, als wenn es dort in der Luft die Erlösung geben würde und Draco wünschte sich, er könnte ihm helfen. Ihn einfach in den Mund zu nehmen und seinen Samen schlucken. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihn vor Lust aufschreien und als er fühlte, wie der Mann aufschreiend in ihm kam, war es auch um ihn geschehen. Mit einem schluchzenden Schrei ergoss er sich auf den Laken unter sich und als er aufsah, um zu sehen, wie Harry es nun ging, sah er nur noch, wie Harry unberührt kam und sein Sperma in Dracos Gesicht verteilte. Draco streckte sich ihm entgegen, wollte, dass sein ganzes Gesicht davon bedeckt war und leckte sich über die Lippen, um Harry wieder auf seiner Zunge spüren und ihn zu schmecken. Es war besser, als er sich das je hätte erträumen konnte.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Harry und sah die Schamesröte auf seinem Gesicht, bis es nach hinten gerissen wurde und Rookwood, mit der einen Hand in Harrys Haarschopf und mit der anderen Hand an seinem Schwanz, genau in sein Gesicht spritzte, als er laut aufstöhnend kam. Harry wurde wieder erlöst und auch Draco wurde nun langsam losgelassen und konnte die Bahnen von dickflüssigem Samen an seinen Oberschenkel spüren, die langsam zu seinen Knien runterflossen. Er wusste, wenn er sich ansehen würde, dass das weiße Sperma mit rotem Blut gemischt wäre, aber darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken, er war froh, dass er und Harry noch lebten.

Nachdem die beiden Männer den Raum verlassen hatten, umarmten sie sich endlich und ihre Lippen vereinten sich zu einem Kuss. Es war kein Kuss des Zwangs oder der Verzweiflung oder der Lust, es war ein Kuss, der so selten war, dass es keinen Namen für ihn gab. Es hatte etwas mit Verständnis zueinander und Sehnsucht nacheinander zu tun, aber es war weder leidenschaftliche noch brüderliche Liebe. Trotzdem war es ein Gefühl der Einigkeit und Begierde, nur nicht auf der körperlichen Ebene des Seins.

Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander, ohne dass sie Schritte oder Abfolgen befolgten und doch gewissen Regeln unterlagen. Stupsen, herausfordern, wieder wegziehen und darauf achten, dass der Partner folgte. Einfach und doch eine höhere Kunst. Sich aneinander reiben, Laute machen, die einen in den Wahnsinn trieben und versuchen, so viel Grips beieinander zu halten, damit man keine Sekunde davon verpasste. Es war perfekt, obwohl Draco wusste, dass Harry dieses Spiel noch nie erlernt hatte. Aber vielleicht waren sie beide einfach nur perfekt?

Das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit wurde mit einem stechenden Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen unterbrochen. In dem Schwindel der Gefühle hätte er fast vergessen, was sich vor Minuten noch in diesem Raum ereignet hatte, was ihm passiert war. Er zuckte zusammen und nur die Hände von Harry hielten ihn auf den Knien aufrecht. Ihr Kuss wurde unterbrochen und Draco sah benommen auf den Grund unter ihnen, das Bett mit dem beschmutzen Laken. Unter ihm hatte sich ein Pool aus Blut und Sperma gesammelt und ihm wurde schlecht, als er es sah. Gerade noch beherrschend sah er einen ähnlichen, aber nicht ganz so großen Pool unter Harry. Doch nicht nur die Größe war anders, auch der Inhalt stimmte nicht überein. Bei Harry war es nur Blut, kein Sperma.

Und schon wieder fiel Draco in den Strudel der Gedanken um ihn und Harry. Etwas stimmte hier doch nicht. Er hatte es nun schon das dritte Mal beobachtet. Er, Draco, wurde verletzt. Er wurde geschlagen oder mehr oder weniger vergewaltigt, sei es nur mit Fingern oder mit einem Schwanz, das spielte keine Rolle. Fakt war aber, dass Harry, da war er sich jetzt in diesem Fall hundertprozentig sicher, nicht verletzt wurde und doch kniete Harry in einer Lache aus Blut. Draco wusste genau, dass Rookwood ihn bis zum Schluss nur an den Handgelenken festgehalten hatte. Das erklärte nicht die Pfütze aus Blut unter Harry.

Dracos Vermutung war nahe liegend: Sie teilten nicht nur ihre Gefühle, sondern auch ihre Schmerzen und Wunden. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit vermutet, aber nun hatte er seinen Beweis gefunden und auch Harry schien langsam zu begreifen, was mit ihnen los war. Was aber war der Grund? War das eine gemeine Foltermethode der Todesser oder eine Sache, die über den Verstand eines Menschen hinausging?

Und als sie sich ansahen und in den Tiefen ihrer Blicke eintauchten, passierte es wieder, nur diesmal waren sie beide bei vollem Bewusstsein. Ihre Körper waren in weißes Licht getaucht, welches sich über sie ergoss wie Sonnenlicht über das schattengefüllte Land.

Heilende Wärme durchströmte ihre Körper und streichelte ihre Wunden wie leichte Federn. Draco kannte keine Heilzauber, aber er erkannte ihre Wirkung. Er wusste nicht, wie es passierte. Er konnte auch nicht sagen, wo dieser Zauber seinen Ursprung hatte, aber er konnte spüren, dass es seine eigene Magie war. Der Zauber bediente sich bei seinen magischen Ressourcen wie bei einem Buffet und er spürte, wie sein Energiekern langsam immer schwächer wurde. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob es Harry auch so ging, aber er konnte es erahnen. Müdigkeit schlich sich in seine Glieder, aber er hielt Harry so lange fest wie er konnte.

Was passierte hier nur? Er verdammte sein Unwissen über die Strukturen der Magie. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass einer von ihnen wusste, was hier geschah, aber solange es zu ihrem Schutz passierte, konnte er mit damit leben, es nicht zu wissen.

Dieses Mal weinten sie nicht, Harry hatte sich der Situation ergeben und Draco konnte nur die vibrierende Freude spüren, die von diesem jungen Mann ausging, dass sie beide am Leben waren. Er konnte den Optimismus fühlen, der langsam in Harry aufkeimte und Dank dieses irrwitzigen Bandes zwischen ihnen schlichen sich diese positiven Gedanken auch in seinen Kopf. Dieser Optimismus musste wohl etwas sehr Typisches für Gryffindors sein, denn er wusste, er würde sich nicht so fühlen. Aber wenn sie das hier überstanden hatten, dann vielleicht auch das Kommende.

Wer konnte das schon so genau sagen?

* * *

Und? Hat es euch gefallen? Habe ich ein Review verdient, egal ob gut oder böse? Dann haut in die Tasten und lasst es mich wissen! 


End file.
